The Betrayal
by Astropurple009
Summary: Still hurt by a romance gone bad years before Roman forces onward with his work when he's forced to befriend Junior by ings were on the lines of fine when a situation goes from good to bad leaving him with someone he hated and it brings back old hurtful memories he had buried or thought he had.(Rosewick)slight smut for now. New pairing(BearTracks)ty Amethystlover02
1. Old Pain and New Thoughts

"You're kidding me."

'I'm serious, Roman. He owes me big time and I plan on using him well. Make nice and do what I told you.'

"Jesus Cinder why don't you just throw me to the police now? That would be quicker and a little nicer for me to deal with instead of sailing on a sinking ship."

'Didn't we have a talk about you mouthing back?'

"I don't know. I really don't care either."

'Do it.'

With that the bitch hung up. Roman threw his scroll against the wall.

"Really Cinder? _Really?"_ he said aloud angrily.

He honestly didn't want to work with Hei ever again. He had hired his goons once and they weren't worth shit. They couldn't even beat that short shit in black and red brat. That cute black and red brat, ugh. Why would he even think that? He shook his head in disgust as he stared at the hole he made in the wall.

"Fucking Cinder."

It had occurred to him to betray her several times actually and quite honestly he really wanted too. He honestly was mad at himself for taking her offer for "help". It wasn't when she broke him out of prison or the night trying to rob that dust shop. It was a year before that when she came strutting along like she always does; acting like the confident bitch she thought she was. He despised her and her venomous voice. _Fucking cunt._

* * *

 _At the wonderful age of seventeen he was robbing places on his own with no problem. Until he met a beautiful girl named Emily. She was homeless and sick; she had tried taking some fruit from a store when he had run into her, well she ran into him. He had gone in to buy some typical food that a typical teenage boy was going to buy; pizza, hamburgers, hotdogs and pasta. She ran into his chest hurting her nose and dropping the apples all over the ground._

 _"_ _Thank you, boy for stopping her! She tries coming in here all the time-_

 _"_ _I'll pay for her stuff. Here's the money. Come on, Sara," Roman said smiling at her._

 _The girl's eyes narrowed but she followed Roman anyways. They reached an alley where he stopped and turned to her._

 _"_ _You aren't too bright stealing in broad daylight."_

 _"_ _My name isn't Sara."_

 _"_ _I'm aware of that. At least if he reports you to VCP he'll give a false name."_

 _The girl looked shocked._

 _"_ _Why did you help me?" she asked._

 _Why? That was a good question. He tilted his head to check her out better. She had bright pink eyes and long aqua blue hair. She had cute freckles on her cheeks even though her face was dirty. She was short at 4'11 but cute anyways. She did reek of a foul stench but he ignored it anyways._

 _"_ _What is your name?" Roman asked dismissing her question._

 _"_ _Emily."_

 _"_ _What a name; nice and simple."_

 _"_ _Why did you help me?" Emily asked again glaring at him._

 _"_ _Why? I don't even have an answer for it. I truly don't' but you're more than welcome to come to my place and get cleaned up."_

 _Emily made a disgusted face making Roman arch an eyebrow._

 _"_ _I'm not fucking you," she stated flatly._

 _"_ _For the love of Dust woman I never asked you too did I? I'm trying to be nice and your making into some kind of twisted pervert. I will never help anyone again after this, fuck," he snapped at her whirling around to leave._

 _"_ _Wait- I would like a shower. Please."_

 _Roman stopped in his tracks._

 _"_ _I guess. What size clothes do you wear?" he asked staring at the cement._

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _Emily are you going to wear the same ratty clothes or do you prefer new ones?" he asked sighing; he was rather annoyed by her accusing thoughts._

 _"_ _Oh… Large shirt and size eleven pants…"_

 _"_ _Anything else?" he asked._

 _Her face turned bright pink, "I'm 36 C and size six underwear and size seven shoes."_

 _"_ _Ok. Here's my apartment key. You know the tall red building with the gray doors and all the flowers around it?" he asked smiling at her._

 _"_ _Yea on the rich side of town?" Emily said tapping her lips thoughtfully._

 _"_ _I'm in apartment 145 A. Sixth floor. Get your shower and I'll be there shortly."_

 _Roman disappeared into the busy streets and Emily walked to his apartment._

 _What a woman, he thought._

 _He bought her some clothes and some shoes; it only took him an hour to shop. It was pretty easy to pick out clothes for someone; he had an eye for style. He would've got her stylish boots but considering she'd probably leave after she got some food it was best to get her some running shoes. He went to open the shop door to leave when a girl opened the door._

 _She was a foot shorter almost and she had amber eyes. Roman moved out of the way for her but she didn't budge. She tilted her head smiling at him. Roman squinted his emerald eyes; he didn't like he arrogant smile she was giving him. He frowned as he tried moving past her but she put her arm out to block the exit._

 _"_ _Are you Rom-_

 _"_ _Yes and get out of my way I'm busy."_

 _"_ _So feisty. Why are you buying girl clothes for?" she asked smirking._

 _"_ _Listen bitch I do what I want and if I wanted to cross dress it's none of your damn business. NOW MOVE."_

 _The girl frowned and moved._

 _"_ _I'll see you around," she snapped and continued into the store._

 _"_ _Oh Cinder you're back!" said the store clerk._

 _Roman turned a little to get one last look at her. She was pretty but something about her was off. He hated her and the way talked. Stupid bitch; trying to stop him and she didn't even say hi or introduce herself. Rude. He continued on his way to his place._

 _He made it upstairs to his floor and to his surprise the door was unlocked. Roman pushed it open; he was suddenly greeted by Emily and her long blue Dust sword against his throat. He had no idea why but he smiled at her. For some reason the act made him grin and he didn't even find it threatening; mostly likely because she was in a towel. She removed the blade from his neck and stepped back._

 _"_ _Sorry; bad habit."_

 _"_ _It's amusing none the less. Here's your clothes."_

 _Emily accepted the bag and looked inside. Her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs._

 _"_ _You… These are expensive looking!" she cried out._

 _"_ _it is because they were. Take care of them. What would you like to eat?" he asked walking into his kitchen._

 _"_ _What?" she said._

 _"_ _I'm making food; what do you like?" he asked again trying to hide his annoyed look from her._

 _"_ _Steak, potatoes with onions and biscuits with gravy."_

 _Roman let out a laugh._

 _"_ _What a combination! I'll make it anyways," he said grinning at her._

 _Emily's face turned red and she went into the bathroom to change into her clean clothes. She opened the door and Roman turned to look at her. WOW, she is hot, he thought eyeing her. He hair curled a little at the bottom and her bangs curled inward. Her pink eyes looked brighter now and her skin was pale but flawless except for the cute freckles she had. She looked taller than before; her dark blue jeans made her look taller and her black shirt showed off her shoulders and her bra straps showed but it looked good all together, not trashy._

 _"_ _How old are you Emily?" he asked setting down her plate._

 _"_ _I'm nineteen."_

 _Roman stared at her._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _Emily giggled._

 _"_ _What? Am I older than you?" she teased shoveling food into her mouth._

 _"_ _Yea, by two years."_

 _Emily started choking on her food, she managed to get out a "what"._

 _"_ _Yea I'm seventeen."_

 _"_ _How in the hell do you have all this?!" she cried throwing her hands into the air._

 _"_ _Do you know who I am?" he asked, grinning at her._

 _Emily just stared at him._

 _"_ _No. I have no idea honestly."_

 _Roman laughed._

 _"_ _I'm Roman Torchwick."_

 _Emily dropped her fork._

 _"_ _WHAT!"_

 _"_ _You heard of me now?" Roman asked grinning like an arrogant asshole._

 _"_ _Yes! Everyone on the streets has heard of you; oh my god! You're the guy that can steal shit and make it out before anyone can catch you. You're like a legend to wanna be thieves. I thought you were just some old guy but you're younger than me! How the hell did you manage all this?" she cried pulling on his shirt._

 _"_ _Skills my dear."_

 _"_ _Teach me."_

 _"_ _What?" he said in disbelief._

 _"_ _Roman, no one will hire me… My family… half them are Faunus and people know who I am."_

 _"_ _Who are you then? Emily what?" Roman asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Emily Hillide."_

 _"_ _I've heard of them. The Hillides are one of the few families with humans and Faunus in their bloodlines and they are quite beautiful. It explains why I thought you were so hot at first. Are you the human or the Faunus part?" he asked eyeing her._

 _Emily glowed red._

 _"_ _I-I have a tail…"_

 _"_ _Really? How cute," he said grinning._

 _"_ _What?" she asked avoiding his eyes._

 _"_ _What are you?" he asked enjoying the fact she was really embarrassed._

 _"_ _I'm a snow leopard."_

 _"_ _Those are beautiful."_

 _Emily nodded silently._

 _"_ _Well Emily Hillide, I'll help you if you keep my identity a secret. Deal?" he said holding out his hand._

 _Emily grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his face to hers kissing him._

 _"_ _Deal," she whispered._

 _Over six months they had robbed several places together. Roman had ordered a special wig and contacts to a fake address for her. She was a black haired, purple eyes thief by night and aqua haired beautiful Faunus by day. By the seventh month they had fallen for each other. Considering Roman was a virgin he was quite good in bed by Emily's opinion. Everything was perfect or so Roman thought._

 _"_ _Emily, why are you upset? Did I do something?" he asked giving her a sad, worried look._

 _Emily avoided his green eyes; she couldn't look him in those beautiful emerald eyes and lie to him._

 _"_ _I don't want to be with you anymore," she said staring at the floor blinking away the tears._

 _"_ _What?" he said in total disbelief. Maybe he heard her wrong?_

 _"_ _Roman, it was fun but I want to go and do things on my own."_

 _They had been in his apartment a year together and she was leaving. She left; not even giving him a straight answer on why but he found out why later. He left his apartment; bleaching everything clean. He was right; she sold him out; for almost two hundred thousand Lien. She had gone back to help her family in need, but for him she was his family. She had abandoned him._

 _Roman turned twenty-one when he ran into Cinder again. She had longer hair and she seemed… more different than she had previously in the clothing shop. He was going to walk right past her but she stopped him in his tracks throwing glass shards at his feet. He whirled around pointing Melodic Cudgel in her face glaring at her._

 _"_ _What the hell do you want with me?" Roman demanded._

 _"_ _I want your help."_

 _Roman flicked her off and turned away from her._

 _"_ _What's wrong Roman? Emily Hillide leave you high and dry, leaving you bitter?"_

 _The words made his blood boil. He whipped around to face her._

 _"_ _Excuse me bitch?"_

 _"_ _The name is Cinder."_

 _"_ _I don't give two shits who you are. How do you know about Emily?" he spat getting into Cinder's face._

 _"_ _I'm the one who offered her the money to sell you out."_

 _Roman grabbed Cinder's throat squeezing it._

 _"_ _You fucking care to repeat that?" he yelled._

 _Cinder's eyes flickered to fear just for an instant._

 _"_ _You heard me," she coughed out trying to sound confident._

 _Roman threw her onto the ground._

 _"_ _Leave me alone."_

 _"_ _I know where she's at."_

 _Roman froze; his heart pounded furiously in his chest._

 _"_ _What…"_

 _"_ _I know where she's at. If you help me I can tell you exactly where."_

 _"_ _I already know where she's at," he said quietly squeezing his cane._

 _"_ _Really? Then why don't you go after her?" Cinder asked raising her eyebrows in surprise._

 _"_ _Love doesn't betray you," he whispered and started walking away._

 _"_ _How much will it take for you to work with me?" Cinder asked loudly._

 _"_ _You don't have enough."_

 _"_ _Try me," Cinder dared._

 _"_ _I want 20 million Lien."_

 _"_ _Done," she said holding out her hand._

 _"_ _Really, you have that kind of money?" he asked._

 _"_ _I have one-third of it right now. I can tell you what I want if you accept the money. Though why would you need a large amount?" Cinder asked tapping her lips._

 _"_ _I want to retire within the next ten years or at by thirty-five with a scrubbed clean record."_

 _"_ _That is quite farfetched," Cinder said crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"_ _It… was out dream, but now it's just mine. I promise you this: do not to push me or I will kill you."_

 _Cinder laughed evilly._

 _"_ _You are too fun. You think you could kill me?" she asked._

 _"_ _Apparently so if you think of coming to me for help," he stated making Cinder shut her mouth._

 _"_ _Hmmm."_

 _"_ _I'll meet you at the café that opens at four in the afternoon. Night Cinder."_

 _"_ _Night Roman," she said sweetly and turned away._

* * *

Of course he remembered so well. Roman felt shut off from people making it easier to kill if he had too. He needed that money to retire… and to search out Emily even though he knew how she was. He had hired someone to find her once a year and see how she was; so far she was great. She still had her long, aqua hair… She sometimes wore the clothes he had bought her years ago.

Roman rubbed his face.

Part of him hated her for what she did to him but did he blame her? He never asked her why she wanted to steal in the first place; he just took her up on her offer. He shouldn't have been so surprised when he found out where she went. He felt his heart wrench at the thought of her smiling; the thought of her with someone else. She was his first everything and it cut him deeply."

He picked up his phone and dialed Hei's number.

"Hey jackass; I'm coming over."

'Who is this?'

"Wow really? Cinder picked a smart one didn't she?" Roman said glaring at the wall.

'Roman?'

"Bingo. I'm coming to your club for a drink and we can make nice; at least so Cinder doesn't kill us. How's that sound?" Roman asked.

Hei became silent.

"Did you hang up?"

'I'm here. Ok, come on down and make sure you aren't followed.'

"I'm a pro Hei."

'Really? I keep hearing about kids stopping you from Dust shops-

"You want me to hit you when I get there?" Roman spat gritting his teeth.

'Just get here and fast.'

* * *

Roman entered the club looking around. It looked a like different than the last time he had been there. Did something happen? Did Hei piss someone off and they wrecked his place? Most likely. Roman walked slowly to the bar staring Hei down. Hei was one hell of a tall man at 6'11. Roman sat down and waited on Hei to finish serving one of his customers.

"Asshole," Hei said.

"Bastard."

They stared at each other.

"What does _she_ want from me?" Hei asked wiping out a glass.

"She never told me yet. She wants us to play nice. By the way; it looks a lot different?" Roman questioned.

Hei squeezed the glass shattering it in his bare hands. Roman arched an eyebrow at him.

"A girl came in here shortly after you left the first time and wrecked the place."

"I assume she beat your ass."

"You guessed right… unfortunately. "

Roman looked to his right and saw the girl in red like last time.

"Who's she?" Roman asked.

"That's Militia. The one in white is Melanie. They are my bodyguards."

"They seem kind of young?" Roman said grinning at Hei.

"They are but they are just my bodyguards. Nothing more."

"Do they do anything-

"No and keep your hands off them."

"Ok," Roman said looking disappointed.

"So, how do we make nice?" Hei asked.

"Hmm… wanna play a couple card games?" Roman asked.

"You're serious?"

"Yea. You can learn a lot about a man when you play cards with him, as long as your bodyguards are willing to watch the bar for you. Would you like to get a booth?" Roman asked smiling evilly.

"Sure. Melanie, Militia; watch the bar."

Melanie rolled her eyes and Militia nodded.

After several hours they had completed ten poker games, five go fish (requested by Hei) and three games of speed; Roman winning nearly all of them. They were both buzzed but they were having a good time. They were in the middle of a discussion about the hot, young blonde that had destroyed his club and whooped his ass. Roman was rolling in laughter.

"You really thought she was gonna kiss you?!" he said in complete disbelief.

"Like I said; she was hot. Excuse me for being a man," Hei said grinning.

"She almost ripped off your junk!"

"Like I said; excuse me for being a man," he said rolling his eyes receiving another laugh from Roman.

Roman felt his scroll vibrate but he ignored it.

"You have a woman Roman?' Hei asked dealing out the cards.

"I did once."

Hei stopped and looked at the Roman; his bright green eyes clouded over with sadness.

"That bad huh?"

Roman nodded.

"I'm sorry man. How long ago?"

"Almost four years."

"It isn't healthy to mope that long Roman," Hei said.

"I know that Dr. Xiong."

Hei shook his head.

"You like anyone else?" he asked tilting his drink to his mouth.

"Eh… She's too young. I'm interested but it wouldn't work."

"Different morals?"

"yes," Roman said laughing.

His laughter was cut off short by a black gloved hand hitting the table they were sitting at. The hand belonged to Neopolitan. She looked really pissed off and Roman took a guess that she was the one who had called him and he didn't answer. He smiled meekly at her making her glare more intense.

"Sooooooo Neo what's up?"

Neo pulled out her scroll and typed on it.

 **I called you! Why didn't you answer?**

"I'm doing what the broad asked me to do," he stated receiving a smiled from Neo.

 **I see that. Can I join you after I call what's her face of what you're doing?**

"Of course as long as Hei is ok with it," Roman said pointing to his new best friend.

"Call me Junior."

Roman smiled and nodded to Neo.

 **Be right back…**

Neo left them alone.

"She can't talk?" Junior asked.

"She has selective mutism. Basically to me she's really fucking shy unless she's telling Cinder off."

"Really?" Junior said completely unconvinced.

"Yea, she's rather vicious for a pint of ice cream."

"Tell me how," Junior said teasing.

Suddenly Roman's face became very serious and his eyes darkened. Junior sat back staring at Roman's sudden change of expression, it scared him because he couldn't read it. Roman folded his hands together on the table and leaned forward. Junior looked around and leaned forward too.

"She is and I'm not joking. She could take down Cinder if she wanted."

Junior sat there stunned.

"You're shitting me."

Roman shook his head.

"Neo is incredible. She makes Cinder look like a mere ant. I didn't believe it at first but she… Can take down some powerful hunters and huntresses."

Neo returned with a big smile on her face.

 **Hey are you guys ready to get your ass whooped by me?**

Roman snorted when he saw her message.

"Please Neo. You're only half as good as me."

Junior shook his head.

"I'm definitely not gonna win then."

Neo let out a giggled shocking Junior.

"Wow, you sound really cute," Junior said smiling.

Neo's face deepened to a dark pink, "Thank you Junior."

Roman laughed.

"That's great; one of the most powerful fighters in the world is rendered pink because a compliment."

Neo turned red and hit Roman's arm really hard.

"Shit Neo! You're gonna break it!" Roman yelled rubbing his soon to be bruised arm.

"I told you not to make fun of me didn't I?!" she squeaked.

"Ok-OK no more!" he cried out from the pain in his arm.

They stayed like that playing cards until three in the morning, laughing, playing cards and Neo repeatedly hitting Roman in the arm making Junior laugh. Roman was rather grateful Cinder had forced this on him, he was enjoying himself a lot and Neo had taken a quick liking to Junior which was unusual for her on that part. Later that night Neo crashed in Roman's bed and Roman made it to his recliner and he was out for the next twelve hours.


	2. Emerald Eyes

Ruby leaned back on her bed listening to her music ignoring her team like she did every Saturday night. Saturday night was her time to relax and unwind from everything, sometimes even killing Grimm couldn't help. She smiled with her eyes closed tapping her fingers on her knee completely ignoring the fact Weiss was screaming at her for not listening to her story.

"Weiss, she's in the zone leave her alone," Yang said flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Sometimes I just want to be heard!" Weiss snapped throwing herself on her bed like a child.

"As long as we've been going to this school together you have yet to notice Ruby does every weekend and yet YOU STILL COMPLAIN. Sometimes I think you care only for yourself and that you're truly a spoiled brat incapable of changing for the better. Ruby is entitled to some time to herself like you are; she leaves you alone when you and yet you can't leave her alone. I wish I had her headphones right now," Yang spat glaring at Weiss.

Weiss' mouth dropped open.

"How dare you!" she cried out her face turning pink.

Blake looked up from her book rolling her eyes at the heiress.

"We have this conversation every week."

"Why can't we do things as a team then?" Weiss asked.

"Why don't you go hang with Neptune," Yang suggested.

"Because I do that every weekend. Besides I like having girl time-

Yang groaned.

"Why Weiss- WHY?"

Ruby finally pulled off her headphones when she saw the upset looked on Weiss' face.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked mildly concerned.

"I want to hang as a team," she said quietly.

"Really? Why didn't you say something?! You wanna order some pizza and watch movies?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Can we go out and do something?"

Ruby tapped her chin.

"Can we go to the river and ice skate?" Ruby asked.

Weiss grinned.

"Yes! Let me get Myrtenaster and we'll do just that. After we are done we most certainly can get pizza," Weiss said, her hands on her hips smiling proudly.

Yang and Blake looked at each other.

"We are really doing this?" Yang asked very annoyed.

"You can stay here then," Ruby said jumping off her bunk.

"Lemme grab Crescent Rose just in case and we can go ice skating."

* * *

After thirty minutes Ruby and Weiss came upon a small lake instead of going to the big river they had planned. Weiss handed Ruby the extra pair of skates she had since Ruby was the same size shoe. Weiss put down a whole thick layer of sheet ice on the lake. Ruby sat at the edge but she didn't stand up to get on the ice.

"Ruby, its thick enough I promise."

"I don't know how to ice skate."

Weiss' face fell.

"Dolt! Why didn't you say something? Come here."

Weiss glided over to Ruby and helped her to her feet.

"You ready?" Weiss asked grinning at Ruby.

Ruby nodded nervously.

"Ruby I promise I have you ok?" Weiss said with a reassuring smile.

Ruby half excepted Weiss to be mean but she wasn't. She taught Ruby how to keep her balance and how to move. After twenty minutes Weiss was showing her how to jump into the air and how to spin; Weiss evens showed her how to dance making Ruby laugh until she was red in the face.

Neither girl was aware they were being watched and they weren't being watched by Blake or Yang; they were being watched by Neo and Roman. Neo fidgeted not because she was angry but because she wanted to have fun to whether they were enemies or not. She looked back at Roman receiving an eye roll from him making her smile.

"Really I can't believe this. We are supposed to be spying," he whispered.

"We are dummy. I'll disguise myself relax a little," Neo said grinning as her hair turned dark blue and her eyes changed to purple.

"Jesus Neo really?"

"It's not aqua blue damnit. Get over it Roman; that was almost forever ago," she snapped quietly.

Roman became hurt, his face betraying him to Neo.

"I'm sorry Roman but it's time to move on. Please… I wanna spy up close ok? Have fun!" Neo said waving.

It was a good thing they weren't in their normal clothes for the day. Roman had decided they dressed in something less noticeable and familiar to other people. Neo was wearing a pale pink sweater and a short black skirt with black legging. She ran up to the oblivious girls receiving smiles from them both. Roman watched them but his eyes kept wandering to Ruby.

They were having fun but Ruby's smile was so beautiful. She skated around the ice like a dark angel straight from a dream. He sat down on a log watching her as she enjoyed herself with her friend and Neo. She looked about sixteen with her height and bust size; he wasn't completely opposed to the idea of a one-night stand, but that would be all for him.

Roman frowned as they all stopped skating as Neo was using her hands to talk and Ruby jumped up excitedly. Roman tilted his head as she pulled out her giant weed whacker showing it to Neo proudly. Ruby handed it over to Neo and Neo stroked it like it was a damn dog. _What the hell Neo? What are you trying to do?_ He thought staring at the strange interaction.

Next the Schnee heiress handed over her needle thin sword to Neo. Neo held it up nodding making the girl in white smile. The girls then continued skating after they put their weapons away. Roman frowned; he wasn't use to Neo being so sociable but she was disguised and no one would realize it was her unless she told them so.

After three hours Roman's stomach began rumbling. It was already seven at night and Neo made no move to stop; he was already annoyed to some point. A little jealous actually too; he was going to ask what the hell they all talked about. He picked up his scroll and called Neo's phone. Neo didn't answer making him angrier than he already was.

Neo's scroll began going off again. Ruby and Weiss stopped at the sound.

'The asshole is calling you now. The asshole is calling you now-

Neo grinned and answered the phone.

"Yes big brother?" Neo answered.

Ruby busted out laughing.

'You better hurry up now. I'm tired of waiting while you have fun!'

"Ok! Thanks for telling me dinner was done."

She turned towards the direction Roman was sitting and scratched her cheek with her middle finger.

"NEOOOOOOOOO!"

Neo snickered and hung up.

"I have to go Ruby and Weiss. This was fun. Can I have your numbers?" Neo asked smiling.

"Sorry I don't like giving out my number," Weiss said smiling nervously.

"You can have mine though!" Ruby said.

Neo came running back towards his way ten minutes later and the two huntresses had disappeared back to Beacon probably. She punched Roman in the shoulder grinning like she just won a million Lien.

"Are you going to tell me anything?"

Neo laughed.

"Come on Neooooooooooooo-

"For fuck's sake ok! Weiss loves talking about herself but she's pretty nice. I love her weapon; it's pretty cool and I want one now. Ruby-

"Ruby?"

"Yea the one you call Red-

"I know. Wow I'm… kind of surprised."

"Are you ok- Oh my goooooooood! You like her!"

Roman jerked his head to look at Neo almost hurting himself.

"Don't say shit like that!" he hissed looking around.

"Oh shut up I don't care-

"But I do!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"It's good if you shut up long enough for me to talk asshole!" she screamed.

Roman pulled back from her looking shocked. She was mad.

"Ok I'm sorry; forgive me."

Neo sighed and poked his chest.

"If you like Ruby then that means you're overcoming your grief with Emily. That's always a good thing. To be honest- Ruby is seriously super innocent. She's odd for a cute adorable girl; she loves weapons. I mean did you see her scythe? She named it Crescent Rose. I really like her, she is perfect for you!" Neo squealed.

"Wow, did you forget she's really young-

"She's gonna be sixteen next month!" Neo said putting her hands on her hips glaring at him for arguing with her.

"Once again-

"Shush! No more! Let's head back to Junior's club and I can report to Cinder."

"Um-

"I'll leave out a lot of things and I'll just say I had a special informant."

Roman raised his eyebrows.

"I hate Cinder a lot. She's a bitch and probably a slut. I mean really? The way she walks around like she owns the place; pssshhh she ain't got shit on us. Without us she's a dumbass with a lighter. I don't care Roman I don't like her."

Roman busted out laughing making Neo grin.

"I love you so much Neo. Let's get back I'm hungry as hell," he said messing up her hair.

* * *

"Didn't you think that girl was strange?" Weiss asked, picking out another piece of pizza.

"Nope I really liked her," Ruby said.

"Ruby you only need one slice at a time," Yang said grinning.

"No, I'm more of a two pieces at one-time kind of girl. What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked waving her food around.

"I'm just tired that's all," Blake said yawning.

"How are you tired; its eleven at night and it's a Saturday night!" Yang said frowning.

"You know if you wanna go out with Sun then go ahead we won't be mad," Ruby said, sipping on her pop watching her teammates.

Blake's face turned red.

Weiss looked at Blake eyeing her suspiciously.

"if it isn't Sun then who is it?"

Blake's face turned into an impossible shade of red.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you!" she screamed.

Ruby squinted at her.

"Ugh, it's not Cardin is it?"

"What- ew- no!" Blake said her face turning a little green.

"Who is he?" Yang asked making kissy fish lips at her.

"It's Reese."

Everyone became quiet staring at Blake with blank expressions.

"Isn't that the girl you knocked out of the ring at the Vytal Festival?" Ruby asked taking the last slice of pizza.

Blake nodded silently avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Well good for you, she's really cute!" Ruby said grinning.

All the worry suddenly melted off of Blake's face making her grin at her leader's appearance. Weiss frowned at Ruby.

"Really Ruby?"

"What?"

"She's a girl!" Weiss said looking disgusted.

"Usually the ones who say that like girls or they've tried it themselves so please Weiss, tell us," Ruby said grinning evilly, her silver eyes twinkling.

Yang stared at Weiss as her face turned red. Blake frowned at first then realization hit her.

"Oh my god! What have you two been doing in our room!" Blake cried out pointing at them.

Ruby arched an eyebrow at Yang.

"I guess I'm not surprised honestly but you did at least go easy on her right?"

"Really it doesn't surprise you?!" Blake cried shaking Ruby's arm.

"I don't know to be honest. How'd it happen?"

Weiss' face turned red as she hid her face on Yang's shoulder making her laugh.

"I was taking a bath and she actually didn't knock for once. She just stood there her eyes popping out then she asked if she could join me. I thought she was kidding but she stripped naked and was in the bath with me. Next thing we're making out and she's begging me to please her. She sits on my dil-

"Yang please!" Weiss screeched her face redder than Ruby's hood.

Ruby laughed while Blake's mouth hung open.

"As long as you know that you don't like it and you aren't judging blindly its fine but don't be pointing it out to Blake anytime she talks about Reese."

Yang grinned.

"She's always been open minded," yang said grabbing Ruby's crust from her fingers stuffing it into her mouth.

Ruby smiled again at Blake taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"So exactly how open minded are you?" Weiss asked giving Ruby a look of disgust.

"I don't know, ask me questions and I'll answer you," she said shrugging.

Blake tapped her chin.

"Ah, do you like girls?" Blake asked.

"I like anyone; I don't have a specific preference."

"What about other things besides your sexuality?" Weiss asked picking up the empty pizza box.

Yang scratched her head.

"Do you think that anyone should be forgive for what they've done even if it was really bad?"

"It depends on what they did and why they did it," Ruby said finishing off her drink.

Yang nodded in agreement.

"What about Torchwick?" Weiss asked eyeing Ruby, watching for the typical reaction.

Ruby chuckled, "Same goes for him. Sometimes I wonder why he does the things that he does now. I'm sure we'll never know."

Yang snorted.

"Cuz he's stupid."

"Might be but everyone does things for their own reasons. We might think those reasons are wrong but they are still a reason. There may be something he wants or something he believes in that drives him to do what he does. What's wrong to us is right or ok to him."

Weiss shook her head and stood up with her hands on her hips looked annoyed ad really disgusted like she smelled something nasty.

"I'm going to bed."

"Why?"

"I'm tired of stupidity," she said curtly walking to the bathroom.

Ruby only shrugged ad climbed onto her bunk.

"It's only stupid to narrow minded people," Yang said.

Weiss glared at the blonde and slammed the door shut.

"Well I told Reese that I'd meet her around one, so I'll see you guys in the morning," Blake said waving to them as she left the dorm room.

"You have a thing for Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Kinda, until she opens her mouth."

Ruby nodded giggling.

"Night Ruby."

"Night Yang."

* * *

Roman tapped his fingers on his kitchen table looking out his window at the night sky. Today was rather interesting with what Neo had done with Ruby and the Schnee girl. Ruby… Ruby Rose. It was short and very pretty… just like her.

"Ugh," he groaned. He kicked the chair across from him sending it crashing to the floor in the living room.

Creeeaaaakkkkk

Roman's head whipped around to the side when he heard the creak of Neo's bedroom door open. Neo stood there with her face pink with anger, her cheeks puffed out huffing. Roman's eyes widened in surprise when he realized that she was only wearing a pair of pink, frilly undies. He had no idea why he was shocked because he had seen her naked several times (not from sex). He realized his mouth was hanging open so he closed it.

"What? You've seen me naked how many times and you are still surprised? Better yet- _do you know how to be quiet?"_ Neo hissed angrily shaking a finger at him, her breasts jiggling slightly.

Roman tried opening his mouth but no words would come out.

Neo rolled her eyes and marched back to her room. She promptly returned wearing a shirt (it didn't help; he could still see through it) with her hands on her hips. Her scroll began beeping then it stopped and started beeping again making Roman frown. Neo strutted over to a chair at the table and sat down.

"Who are you talking too?" he asked.

"Ruby."

Roman sighed.

" _Really Neo?_ "

"I like her and actually she brought you up."

That got Roman's attention quickly.

"Brought me up how?' he asked quietly.

"You wanna read it?" she asked.

"No."

Neo laughed throwing him off a little bit.

"What's so funny?"

Neo shrugged, "I don't know… thinking about Emily?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured.

Neo pinched his arm annoyed by the fact he was being a wet blanket.

"Jesus woman! That's going to bruise!"

"You're being a bitch right now. I think you'd like mine and Ruby's conversation," Neo said thrusting the phone in his face.

"I said-

"I also don't give a shit what you said. DO IT NOW."

Roman gave her a menacing look but he took the phone from her anyways and started scanning the screen.

 **(Ruby) hey whats up mandi?**

"Mandi? Really?"

"Shut up and keep reading asshole."

 **(Neo) nothing laying in my room**

 **(Ruby) that sounds boring. I wish we could hang out right now.**

 **(Neo) why what happened?**

 **(Ruby) one of my teammates is being mean… :(**

 **(Neo) slap her**

 **(Ruby) lol I can't do that**

 **(Neo) I don't see why not. If she's allowed to be rude then you should be allowed to slap her**

 **(Ruby) it was Weiss**

 **(Neo) she seems the type. Why was she being rude?**

 **(Ruby) we were on the topic of people and being open minded.**

 **(Neo) OMG! Like sexually?**

 **(Ruby) oh that was before she was being mean. She thinks what I think is dumb. What's wrong with thinking all people can be forgiven even Roman Torchwick?**

 **(Neo) isn't that the guy from the news**

 **(Ruby) lol yea.**

 **(Neo) I mean it's an unusual way of thinking but she shouldn't think you're dumb**

 **(Ruby) I thought the same ugh**

 **(Neo) I heard you stopped him at some dust shop. I think he's kind of… hot lol**

 **(Ruby) WHAT**

 **(Neo) come on now. That's some good fashion sense though**

 **(Ruby) well… his eyes are beautiful**

 **(Neo) really? Aren't they green or blue or something**

 **(Ruby) emerald… they're emerald…**

 **(Neo) does that mean something lol**

 **(Ruby) I love his eyes. From the few times I've encountered him they were always alive. So bright even though he was being mean lol**

 **(Neo) well lol I'm going go to bed night Ruby**

 **(Ruby) night mandi lol**

"Well," he said giving her the phone back.

"Well?!" Neo asked excitedly.

"I still don't give a shit Neo."

* * *

 _I took a friend from work's personality and threw some of it into this Neo. I have Neo being selectively mute this time which is more fun to me lol her being completely mute is kind of challenging for her anyways._

 _Thank you Amethystlover02 for the encouragement :) i'm glad you like this so far_

 _I'll probably throw another chapter on here tomorrow enjoy :)_


	3. Plan

Roman sat down at the table holding ice on his left eye. He had his hair slicked back only because he couldn't see out his left eye thanks to Neo but it was his fault for saying what he did. In reality though the text messages between Neo and Ruby actually made him feel giddy with delight. He glanced up to see Cinder, Emerald and Mercury staring at him confused.

"Did I grow something funny on my face or you three think I'm hot?" Roman asked annoyed by the stares.

"Well you have a black eye," Emerald said pointing at the ice pack.

"Really? I had no idea?!" he said sarcastically throwing the ice pack down for dramatic effect.

"How are you supposed to do your job with just one eye?" Cinder asked glaring at him.

"Thank you for worrying about my wellbeing," he hissed, "I'm good with worrying about myself. I only pissed Neo off; it wasn't that serious.

As if on cue Neo walked through the door in a new outfit. She closed her parasol and sat down on the corner of the table by Roman showing off her silky pale legs. The look on Cinder's face went from pissed to furious as she eyed Neo up and down. Neo was in a strapless, pale pink pleated dress that reached the middle of her upper thighs with white platform shoes and white, silk gloves. Roman covered his face trying to hide the grin on his face; Cinder hated competition in looks.

"Where's your regular clothes?" Cinder demanded.

Neo rolled her eyes and crossed her legs.

"Can't you just get on with this meeting?" Roman asked, tired of waiting.

"I want to know why," she snapped.

Neo kept her expression neutral but Roman knew she was getting aggravated.

"Drop it let's get to business I have stuff to do," he growled.

"I said-

No one had seen it coming as Neo flipped forward on the table landed standing up with her parasol open pointed directly into Cinder's face. Neo watched as fear filled Cinder's eyes briefly before she managed to salvage some composure.

"Get that out of my face you work for me!" she hissed.

Neo cracked an evil ass grin, her eyes turning dark brown.

"I'd like to kindly remind you that I am _Roman's_ bodyguard, not your bitch. I am employed by him so he tells me what to do. I will also tell you that he works with you not for you. You are business partners and if I see you treat him any less than such we will have some problems to fix. I also dress however I fucking want too," Neo said barely audible for anyone but Cinder to hear.

Roman rubbed his face trying to cover up his smile.

"Are we clear?" Neo said louder.

"Get off the table," Cinder growled.

Neo grinned, "I thought so."

Neo hopped off the table with ease closing her parasol.

"Tuesday night we were be at the docks again. There's another shipment of Dust coming in and we need it."

"For what?" Mercury asked looking bored.

"You'll know when it comes time," Cindering said smiling.

Roman just sighed and stopped listening. He was tired of robbing Dust shops all the time; the thrill was gone. Neo had thought the same thing, she wanted something else to do but she listened to Roman anyways. Roman had been thinking a lot to why she really needed all that Dust for. His eyes widened when he thought of it.

"You're blowing up Vale."

Cinder leaned forward giving him a sickening grin.

"yes, I plan too."

Emerald glanced at Roman with an unsure look on her face but she turned away.

"How does blowing up things work for me? I'm trying to retire, not die from explosions."

Neo gripped her parasol harder frowning at the three villains before her.

"You can be part of my empire if you want once you complete this last mission for me," she said.

Roman stood up and turned towards the door.

"Info Junior of the plan because he's going to be helping you. I trust you'll plan this out well," Cinder said sitting back in her leather chair.

* * *

Roman walked outside of his apartment and headed into the garage to his chopper. Neo bounced right behind him in a black leather dress and platform boots. Roman started up his chopper smiling as Neo climbed onto the back, wrapping her arms around Roman's waist. The garage door opened up and they rode to Junior's club.

The question weighed heavy in their minds, _was this really what they wanted?_

 _Fucking shit… Fucking Cinder… Because of her I lost Emily and I'm about to lose my dream of retiring… Jesus, fucking crazy bitch._

Roman barely noticed he was going almost hundred miles per hour almost zooming past Junior's club. He slowed down and turned back around to Junior's secret underground garage and parked the chopper.

"Roman… you ok?" Neo asked quietly.

"Let's get inside and talk to Junior about everything ok?"

Neo nodded ad they headed inside to talk to him.

* * *

"My two new friends I was wondering when you were coming back!" Junior called to them at the bar.

Neo smiled but Roman's face betrayed him, Junior knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Junior asked glancing at Roman.

"Stuff. Do you have a debugged room?"

Junior wasn't listening anymore. His gray eyes wandered all over Neo's curvy, sexy body; god she looked so hot in that dress. Neo noticed his staring giving him a seductive smile and she turned around slowly showing him everything. Roman's eyes disappeared into his bangs watching the strange interaction between his friends. _Wow,_ he thought.

"Hey! I'm talking here; quitting fucking Neo with your eyes and pay attention!" Roman growled snapping his fingers impatiently.

"Wha? Oh yea. Right this way," Junior said waving his hand to a red door across the club.

Neo grinned as Junior walked ahead of them. She skipped happily, reaching out grabbing Junior's ass. Roman covered his face and sighed as Junior jumped in surprise turning pink in the face. Junior grinned at Neo opening the red door and grabbed her ass as she walked by. Roman grabbed his tie pulling Junior's face so close to his he could feel his icy breath.

"You hurt her I kill you got it?" Roman hissed quietly so only Junior could hear.

Junior nodded, "Don't worry I have no intentions of that."

Neo sat down on the table with her legs open so Junior could see she was wearing black lace undies. Roman glared at them both. This was definitely strange on Neo's part; she loathed human contact but for some reason she really liked Junior. Roman sat down in a chair as Junior locked the door and pressed a red button on the wall.

"If your scrolls are tapped then this will block anything getting to them. No one can hear us now."

Neo nodded. Junior sat down by Neo putting a hand on her leg making her blush.

"We have been talking about something serious and we are going to ask you but we understand if you don't want too," Roman said pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"Go on," Junior said.

"Cinder wants us to steal a large shipment of Dust on Tuesday and she has plans on blowing up Vale and god knows where else. She has some type of illusion of creating an apocalypse and ruling an empire. She owes me a great deal of money still and I really wanted to retire but I can't do that if the world is destroyed. I have no intentions of living in a world ruled by Cinder," Roman said.

All color drained from Junior's face.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled.

"That's what we thought," Neo said quietly.

"What do you plan on doing?" Junior asked staring at the duo.

Roman laced his fingers together and leaned forward.

"We are going to lose the shipment and destroy the other Dust warehouse so she can't use it."

"What?"

"I can destroy the warehouse while you two lose the new shipment," Neo said fidgeting with her dress.

Junior just stared completely dumbfounded.

"I thought she had the White Fang with her too? How are we supposed to destroy all that Dust? Won't that decimate the area around it?" he said taking Neo's hand.

"It will but I can teleport," Neo said giving a reassuring smile.

Junior shook his head, "What about killing the White Fang?"

"I know but it's something we are going to have to risk."

"What does that mean?" Junior asked glaring at Roman.

"If we blow up the Dust killing some of the White Fang, they'll rebel against Cinder. Hopefully Adam is smart enough to back out anyways. Cinder will be the death of us and this won't end well for anyone. I still want to steal and con but on my own free will not for some psycho bitch. We need to rid of her once and for all."

"How do you propose to do that?" Junior asked quietly considering the idea of no Cinder.

Neo shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"I'll be killing her," Neo said.

"NO, hell no!"

Roman frowned.

"Don't be stupid; if I could do I would but Neo is the only one who can."

Neo nodded confidently.

"I might be small and adorable but I am very powerful. Cinder might have so strange powers and some legendary power but I'm faster. I'm a patient fighter; I wait to strike and I act accordingly. I really hate Cinder; I hated her since the moment I met her and I'm sure if it was up to her I'd be dead already."

Junior rubbed his face.

"This is fucking crazy."

"I agree," Roman said putting out his cigar looking at Neo's conflicted face.

"I know this awkward but I do care about you both and this is a suicide mission."

Neo glanced at Roman.

"We know but we were rather die than live in a world where Cinder rules Remnant," Neo said her voice a little louder.

"The next thing is we have to make it look like someone tried to stop us and the Dust got blown up by accident to avoid her wrath. If that doesn't work, we have a place to run too."

"How are you going to get someone after you?"

Neo smiled sadly.

"I made a new friend but she doesn't know who I really am. She's the same kid that stopped him several times already. I can tip her off and she can show up."

"You two thought this out very well. When did you learn of her plans?" Junior asked quite impressed.

"This morning. I'm just glad the swelling in my eye went down."

"What the hell did you do?" Junior asked staring at the black eye.

"I made Neo mad and she punched me."

"You're not too bright are you?" Junior asked laughing.

Neo batted her eyelashes and hopped off the table.

"I'd like to dance now," she said smiling.

Roman laughed, "Go ahead. We are done here. 10 PM Tuesday night. Here's the address."

Roman slipped Junior a piece of yellow paper.

"Don't be late Junior. I'm going home; you can get a taxi right Neo?"

Neo nodded.

"Ok, later," Roman said waving.

* * *

Roman sat in his apartment staring at the TV not really paying attention to what was on. His mind kept wandering to Cinder and the idea of her ruling the world. It wasn't a pretty vision at all; she probably would kill him if she wanted. Roman thought of Emily and how she betrayed him for such a small amount of money.

"Ugh," he groaned.

His heart still stopped at the thought of her and all the times they had together; good or bad. Emily, Emily, Emily. Whenever her tickle me pink eyes stared in his emerald eyes it was like nothing else ever mattered. He remembered the way those same eyes looked when she dumped him and left. Roman felt rage fill him.

Without thinking he stood up, grabbed the lamp off the stand and threw it at the wall in an angry rage. He saw red and began destroying whatever he could until he became too tired to move. He lay in the middle of the living room covered in sweat and tears in his eyes. Neo would be pissed when she comes home but he didn't care. He passed out.

* * *

Neo turned the knob and opened the door to see one hell of a giant mess. Junior raised an eyebrow at the mess and stared down at his new little ice cream cone girlfriend. She looked really pissed but she had a sad look in her eyes. They walked into the living room to see Roman passed out on the floor. She bent down and checked for a pulse just in case but he was still alive.

"Can you carry him to his room for me?" she whispered into Junior's ear.

"Sure, baby anything for you."

Junior scooped up Roman like he was a child and carried him to his room. Neo pulled off his shoes and scarf; she set them on his night stand and left the room. Junior reached down and picked Neo up for kiss. She grinned evilly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Junior carried her to her room and shut the door quietly, which was the only thing they had done that quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ruby threw on her uniform as fast as she could; she woke up so late and no one decided to wake her up. She flew into the bathroom stumbling upon quite a shock. Weiss was on her knees and her face between Yang's legs. Ruby's mouth dropped open her eyes widening in shock. Weiss looked up at her, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Ugh really? You couldn't wake me up first then do that? It's almost class time!" Ruby yelled, grabbing for her brush.

"S-sorry Ruby," Weiss squeaked hiding her face.

Blake sat down beside Ruby in Port's class. Ruby looked really red in the face; did she have a fever?

"Are you ok Ruby? Are you sick?" Blake whispered.

"No. I walked in on Weiss and Yang this morning."

Blake tilted her head to the side with her mouth slightly open and speechless.

"Yea I know. I'm fine with the fact they like each other; I just don't wanna walk in on stuff like that," she said her face turning scarlet.

"You're so innocent Ruby," Blake whispered giggling.

"Thanks."

The whole day crept by slowly with awkward looks between her, her sister and Weiss. Ruby just wished she could do her homework and go to bed without having the mental image of Yang and Weiss doing _things._ Ruby flopped onto her bunk sighing into her pillow wishing it was night. _Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyy._

 _Bing._

Ruby sat up and looked at her scroll. _Mandi?_

 **(Mandi) Hey I have something to tell you.**

 **(Ruby) What?**

Ruby waited about five minutes before Mandi answered her again.

 **(Mandi) You remember when we were talking about Roman Torchwick and your undying love for his eyes?**

Ruby's face became hot with embarrassment.

 **(Ruby) I remember yes… lol what about him?**

 **(Mandi) I heard a rumor and I don't know if it is true or not but there's a large shipment of Dust coming tomorrow night and that the White Fang might be going there.**

How did she know about that kind of stuff?

 **(Ruby) How do you know about that stuff?**

 **(Mandi) My dad was talking to my mom; my mom is Faunus. You wanna check it out with me tomorrow night?**

 **(Ruby) that's dangerous; can you even fight? Do you have a weapon?**

 **(Mandi) no**

 **(Ruby) Then you can't go. I can talk to my team and we can go check it out. I'll let you know if anything happens.**

 **(Mandi) I heard it is going to be there around ten at night.**

 **(Ruby) thank you Mandi! I'll ttyl!**

Ruby put her scroll down and ran out of the dorm room to search for her team. If this was true, this could be their chance to take Torchwick and the White Fang down for good. They needed this more than anything; for Blake's sake. Ruby reached the mess hall searching the room for her team. They were with team JNPR.

"Hey guys! We need to have a team meeting ASAP!" Ruby cried.

* * *

Neo smiled and set down her scroll. Junior had already left to his club to get a shower and ready for his last night there. She frowned at the thought but shook her head and the thought away. It was true though; this was her last night in here. She threw the covers off her and grabbed her silk pink robe and headed out of her room.

Roman was out in the living room picking up the furniture he had broken last night. He looked up to see his friend standing there with a complicated expression on her face. He knew she was mad and he knew he was going to get his ass beat for what he had done. Neo walked up to him staring his green eyes.

"I think you need to stop hurting yourself over old feelings that won't ever be returned by that person. Forget her and move on please," she said quietly.

She wrapped her arms around Roman's waist.

"Neo?"

Neo started crying into his coat shocking him.

"Neo! Please!"

"No! You don't get it! You don't sit there every day and watch your big brother tear himself apart over someone who thought his love was worth two hundred thousand dollars. I have to watch your happy expressions go to that _girl_ and I can't help you. You insist on hurting yourself constantly and I think is the final straw. How are we going to survive with you being like this?"

"I don't know 

* * *

_Completely Confunded, wow thank you so much! I enjoyed reading your review I read it three times already :) WhiteRose is ok but nawwww I love Rosewick so much its unreal. I'm sorry you and Emily have the same name but I'll be gentle when it comes to talking about her._

 _I like the idea of Junior and Neo together because of the extreme height difference. I don't know if they have a ship name or not but I like it. I'll probably throw a couple chapters out this weekend :)_


	4. Follow Through

Neo spent the rest of the day in her room messaging Junior. Roman had completely dismissed her and she was pretty upset with him; he knew it too because her eyes turned dark brown and she went to her room. She knew better than to be around him when she was mad because she would hurt him. She sighed and dropped her scroll on her face.

"Well shit," she growled.

She picked it back staring at it blankly.

(Neo) He is cleaning up now.

(Junior) I'm sorry he caused a mess

(Neo) He hasn't broken anything in a while so in that case that's good. I just hope no matter what goes down tonight he can focus long enough for the big task we have tonight.

(Junior) are you going to be ok?

(Neo) I'll be fine; do you have your bag packed?

(Junior) yea I'm ready. How many safe places do you guys have exactly?

(Neo) Three of them are mine and two are his. I can't believe you don't have any though lol I'll see you later tonight; I'm going to hang with my friend before we disappear forever. Bye Junior

(Junior) Bye Neo, be safe

Neo pulled on some normal clothes and messaged Ruby to meet her at the most popular burger joint in downtown Vale. Of course Ruby said yes and she was going to start heading down there now. Neo slipped on her bright pink boots and stepped out of her room. Roman was sitting at the table that had two chairs now.

"You're going out?" Roman asked staring at the wall. Neo could tell he had been crying.

"Yea, I'm going to meet Ruby as Mandi one last time."

Roman scooted his chair back and stood up.

"What?" Neo asked eyeing him as he walked over to her.

Roman wrapped his arms her neck bringing her in for a tight hug.

"Roman?" she said her voice muffled by her face in his chest.

"I was thinking a lot and I want us to succeed in this. I want to come back home and be with you joking and fighting like we always do. I want us to retire and not have to worry about shit ever again. I'm so glad you saved me all those years ago. I love you like a sister. My little sister," he whispered into her hair.

Tears were already streaming down her face listening to him.

"R-roman, you're my best friend and my big brother; we'll make it through this."

"I hope so my pint of ice cream."

* * *

"Mandi!" Ruby yelled seeing her friend come into view.

Neo skipped happily through the crowd jumping into Ruby's lap.

"Hellllloooo Ruby I missed you!"

Ruby laughed as she held her tiny friend in her arms.

"Mandi what's up? Is everything ok?" Ruby asked giving her friend a concerned look.

"Oh, well…. I'm leaving for Vacuo tomorrow and I don't know if I'll be back."

Ruby's face fell, "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Ruby," Neo said, scratching her head.

"It makes me sad but if you really have to go then go."

Neo nodded and picked up her menu.

"I wanna come back someday and see you," Neo said grinning over her menu. Ruby returned the smile.

"I would love that! I should be a full fledge huntress. Maybe sometime you can come with me on a mission sometime."

Neo smiled. She watched Ruby drink her Mountain Dew and scan the menu looking at all the choices and practically drooling over them. What Neo loved some much about Ruby was how innocent she was and how lightly she took things. Ruby looked like a normal fifteen-year old girl not a huntress.

Of course Neo didn't look like a fighter either. She looked like she had the chest of an eighteen-year old and the rest well… she looked like she was eleven. She was rather glad Junior could see past her abnormal size and see she was a great woman. Though Junior's size made her look even more like a kid because he stood at 6'11.

"Ruby," Neo said smiling at her sadly.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever forget me. I won't forget you."

* * *

"Are we really going to do this?" Weiss complained sitting on the bed.

Blake frowned at her, "You didn't do it last time. Ruby and I did. Relax, we can do this."

Yang nodded.

"Ima slam my fist into Torchwick's ass!" she bellowed getting angry all by herself.

Ruby frowned.

"Why his butt Yang? Be nice."

"Then I'll break his legs."

The girls looked each other.

"What?" Yang demanded.

"You sound like Nora," Ruby said smiling.

"How'd your date go?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"How does Yang taste?" Ruby said grinning evilly.

Weiss' face turned red and she snapped her mouth shut. She really wished Mandi wouldn't be leaving but what could she do? Mandi said it was because she wanted to live with her dad and three brothers so she didn't blame her. Ruby sighed looking outside at the moon.

"Ruby are you ok?" Yang asked wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Yea, it's just Mandi is moving away and I won't see her anymore."

"I still think she's weird."

Yang shot her lover a dirty look.

"Does anyone wanna get a snack before we go? We still have two hours," Yang asked heading for the door.

"Yea, popcorn sounds good," Blake said patting Ruby's shoulder.

"Ok it does; I'm in."

They made it down to the mess hall and got a couple bags of popcorn and carried them back to their dorm room. Ruby kept thinking about how excited she was to fight again. It had been a long while since anything had happened and she was getting really bored. She began thinking about how she would probably go against Torchwick again.

 _Roman Torchwick._ She had wandered how someone who was very attractive could be so evil. He was very cute for a red head and his eyes were absolutely stunning. She had never seen anyone's eyes that shade of green; even Pyrrha's eyes weren't that pretty. She wondered how she'd feel going up against him again…

 _Bam!_

"OW!" Ruby yelled as she fell backwards from running into a pillar.

"Ruby are you alright?!" Yang cried picking up Ruby.

"Yea, just a nose bleed!" she said dabbing her sleeve against her nose.

They made it back to the room without Ruby running into something else but her nose really- _really_ hurt. Blake got her a cold wash cloth and she cleaned up her face with Weiss staring at her. Ruby shifted uncomfortably like Weiss knew what she was thinking about and it made her feel… weird.

"Ruby are you nervous about going to the shipyard?" Weiss asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You looked pale and red at the same time, are you sick?"

"No, no that's not it. It's just last time things didn't go so well."

"Things will go better this time ok? No reason to worry," Yang said before shoving a giant handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"I hope so," Ruby said gazing out the window.

* * *

Neo walked into the living naked seeing that Roman was laying on the couch. She peeked over the back to see he looked like he was asleep. She tapped him knee waiting for him to respond. He didn't move so she did it again. She frowned and sucked in some air.

"ROOOOOOOOMAAAAANNNNN!"

"I'm awake Neo," he said cracking his eyes open.

"I have to get dresses. We have one hour left. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yea. Get dressed. I'd like to ride my chopper one last time before we run."

Neo walked back into her room and pulled out her usual fighting attire. She shoved it into her back pack and went through her drawers for something less "Neo". She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tube top. _Perfect,_ she thought and slipped it on. She stretched out on her bed for the very last time.

"Are you ready?" Roman called from the living room.

Neo looked into the mirror and put her hair into a ponytail. Slowly her hair turned blonde and her eyes turned bright orange. It was the perfect disguise; she loathed ponytails. She walked out into the living room to see Roman standing there by the door with a pop in his hand and a cigar in the other.

"I'm living it up for my last moments," Roman said shrugging.

They walked down to the garage one last time, walking as slowly as they could. Roman had a Dust infused bomb inside of his apartment rigged to go off from his scroll. It was a special one he created himself; it would burn at first for twenty minutes and then it would ice the whole apartment in five minutes. He wanted to make things as difficult for Cinder so he laced another set of red Dust underneath the ice just in case she tried to melt another and it would blow up with her in it.

Neo walked over to a black tarp in the corner of the garage and ripped it off grinning widely. Roman had bought her a mope head looking motorcycle for her a couple years ago and she took very good care of it. The thing was covered in pink rhinestones and it had an ice cream emblem on the right backside. She stretched then threw her leg over.

"I know but I don't think Cinder will blow up the club so we can hide our rides in there for the time we are gone… if we make it alive we can come back for them one day," Roman said giving Neo a reassuring smile.

"I have no intentions of going down that easily Roman," she whispered.

"I know little sister. Let's go."

They reached the club in the matter of ten minutes and Junior was already outside waiting with a black car. He showed them the garage for the rides then they piled into the vehicle. Melanie and Militia waved them off; all rights of the club have been signed over to them because he was moving to Atlas or at least that's what he told them. Neo was the only who wasn't visibly nervous considering no one was going to recognize her.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Junior muttered as they reached the shipyard and the docks.

"Relax my friend you have us here," Roman said.

He looked into the back seat and Neo was already gone. The plan was when Red and her little team showed up Roman would message her and blow up the extra warehouse of Dust Cinder had (that Roman painstakingly gathered) and teleport back here. The two men got out and walked to the main warehouse meeting some White Fang members that were already there. Roman opened to the wide door revealing the half of the huge shipment in there already.

"Alright animals get to work so we can go home and get to bed. I'm tired!" Roman yelled.

Some of them frowned at him but no one could visibly see because of the Grimm masks.

"Didn't you just tell me that your ex was a Faunus?" Junior whispered into his ear.

"Yes, but I always talk to them like this."

Junior nodded and watched as everyone was doing their job even though they didn't know it didn't secretly matter.

"It's those humans again!" someone yelled.

Roman and Junior peeked through the cracks of the warehouse doors. There stood team RWBY. Little Red was standing in front with her yellow, black and her friend Weiss Schnee standing behind her. Red had her scythe out ready to fight. Junior stared at the blond and whispered "Blondie" under his breath letting out a shaky breath. Roman pulled out his scroll and dialed the code word to Neo.

"Get out of here!" Roman yelled, "If they catch you they'll question you!"

The White Fang began scattering piling into hidden Bullheads like a frighten crowd and they flew away. The few that were dumb enough to stay and fight RWBY stayed charging at the four but course they lost easily. Roman sat down on a crate waiting for them to come inside. Junior stood up beside him tapping his foot softly against the ground.

 _Beep._

 **(Neo) I'm on the roof on the back part of the warehouse when we are ready to get out the back way.**

 **(Roman) Roger Pint of Ice Cream**

The girls threw the doors open to be greeted by the criminal mastermind and Junior, but only Yang knew who he was.

"Give it up Torchwick!" Ruby cried holding her scythe up.

"Junior why are here?" Yang asked staring at him rather dumbfounded.

"I owe him a favor," he said looking away.

"Hurry up and beat us already," Roman said tapping his cane.

The four girls looked at him.

"What?" Ruby cried.

"Hurry up we have little time Red. We are making our grand escape."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

Roman sighed, "Bad things are happening Red and we are trying to… help you could call it and make out alive."

"You're lying!" Blake yelled.

"I agree, you only help yourself," Weiss chimed in.

Ruby stared at Roman. She could tell; she could feel it, something wasn't ok. He looked a little grim like something was wrong. He usually was cheerful but this time he wasn't; even his friend looked nervous. They were both nervous like something was wrong. Roman's green eyes had dulled a little in color.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked, receiving gasps from her team.

"A lot. My employer… turned out to be nuts and we have to run for it. Don't worry we'll handle her ourselves. So if you would 'defeat us and we'll be on our way unless you plan on joining me."

Ruby frowned but he looked like he was telling the truth.

"The charges, Roman," Junior said staring at Yang.

"Is she the one who destroyed your club?" Roman asked seeing that Junior was staring at Yang.

"Yea."

"You might want to stop staring unless you want Neo to kill you," he said pulling out his scroll.

Junior nodded.

"Alright ladies, we are blowing up the Dust if you so kindly leave; I don't want you harmed at this point in time."

Ruby nodded.

"Let's leave," she said turning around.

"What?!" the other three said in unison.

"He has to reason to lie to us," Ruby said shrugging.

"He's a thief and a liar! You're going to let him go like that?!" Blake yelled.

Ruby looked at Roman.

"Yes. Let's go."

Roman tilted his head staring at Ruby as she walked away.

"Thank you Red. Alright Junior let's go; we better hurry before she finds out what we are up too. She'll set us on fire."

Roman pressed the button on his scroll for his apartment then for this shipyard. Team RWBY was almost out of the shipyard except for their leader. They were out onto the street when Yang realized she wasn't with them. Yang looked around frantically but there was so sign of Ruby when everything exploded.

Roman and Junior headed for the back of the burning warehouse.

"Hey," Ruby called.

The two men turned around to stare at her.

"Red really? Are you that dense?" Roman asked as he shoved the metal doors of the warehouse open.

Neo stood there with her parasol open and aimed at Ruby.

"I'm coming with you."

Neo, Roman and Junior's jaws all dropped open in surprise.

"Red I really am just kidding about you coming along-

"I'm serious. Whoever you're working for- why would you betray them unless something crazy was happening. I think you're telling the truth and I want to help you defeat… _her._ I don't know much at this point but you can fill me in and I won't tell my team anything since it'll put them more in danger."

Neo stepped up to Ruby and shook her hand. She smiled at her and started pulling her with them as they walked out of the warehouse into another black car. Ruby slid in with Neo while the two men got into the front seats and then they were off. Neo turned her head to look out the window.

Ruby studied the girl in front of her. She was really cute; short but cute. Her hair had pink with white streaks and the other half was brown. Her eyes were switching in color between pink and brown making Ruby think to that time they fought Roman on their own mission searching for answers. He had that giant robot.

Yang had also told her about how Roman's new henchman beat her ass with ease. Ruby was rather surprised because to her Yang was one of the strongest fighters she had ever met. This girl was a little shorter than her but easily defeated Yang. Neo noticed Ruby's staring and smiled at her funny.

"Can I help you?" Neo asked softly.

"You defeated my sister on the train."

"The blonde girl?"

"Yea, she's my sister. Her name is Yang."

Neo nodded smiling.

"She lets her anger get to her," Neo said.

"Yea," Ruby said giggling.

Roman was curious by this interaction. Red looked like she really trusted and far enough not to even to get mad at Neo for defeating her sister. How curious… Neo looked like she was at ease since she was talking to Ruby. Neo was really mute when it came to Cinder. Neo felt as if Cinder wasn't good enough to be graced by her beautiful voice.

"Red, you might want to destroy your scroll."

"I will. I want to message my sister and put her at ease. Is that ok?" she asked pulling it out.

"I think so," Junior sat looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you. Hey can we stop somewhere? It's kind of important to me. I have no idea how long we'll be gone. I want to talk to her one last time."

Roman stared at Junior when he agreed to stop.

* * *

Yang couldn't get to her sister in time before she disappeared into the black car and was gone. Yang screamed into the air in frustration and started beating up a metal crate full of Dust. Weiss and Blake stared at her; almost scared for their own lives. Yang loved and cared for her little sister and now she was gone into the night with three bad guys.

"RUUUUBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

WBY stormed into Ozpin's office. Glynda was in there with him having him sign papers when Yang crashed into the doors. The headmaster and the teacher just stared at them in total surprise. Yang's face was full of tears and snot; she was sobbing trying to talk at the same time. Weiss hugged her lover trying to calm her down.

"What's the meaning of this?" Glynda demanded pointing her riding crop at them.

"Glynda please."

"Ruby is gone!" Yang managed to cry out clearly.

Ozpin stared at the distressed blonde with confusion.

"Calm down and tell what happened."

After twenty minutes between the three of them they explained to Ozpin what had transpired. Ozpin's face never betrayed any emotions as he listened to their story but Glynda looked clearly upset. Yang managed to relax and stop crying thanks to Weiss. Blake was the only one who looked like she was mad enough to kill someone.

"Well, this isn't quite what I expected."

Yang looked at him with her red eyes.

"We should be going after her!"

"No."

Silence filled the room for no one spoke and they were all staring at Ozpin. Glynda whispered into Ozpin's ear to where no one could hear her.

"I think Ruby will be ok and I agree with her decision."

"WHAT!" Yang screamed.

"How could you say that?!" Weiss cried.

"Think about it. She went on her own free will. If she agreed to leave them be while they tried to fight their boss; I think she went willingly to help fight him-

 _Beep-Beep-Beep._

Yang's scroll went off.

"It's Ruby!" she cried.

 ** _Yang, I know I left suddenly everything and I'm sorry for that. What I'm telling you, you must keep secret and no one should know. They have informed me some that their boss was planning the destruction of Vale with Dust which is why they destroyed the warehouses. They are on the run to find a way to defeat her and I want to help. It will do me no good to stay at Beacon and wait. I want to train as hard as I can and help._**

 ** _I hope that everything goes ok. I love you guys. Don't look for me because she might follow you. That's all I can tell you but please trust me._**

 ** _Love you always Yang, Weiss, Blake_**

 ** _Ruby Rose_**

Ruby sent her a picture. She was sitting beside of Neo, the girl that had defeated her on the train. Neo was smiling big with her arm around Ruby holding up a peace sign. Yang's eyes began tearing up; the picture did make her feel a little better inside even with Neo in it.

Below the picture it had a text: **_Neo says sorry for what she did. She'll apologize in person when we return -Love Ruby_**

Yang showed Ozpin the message and picture. A smile spread across his face.

"I think everything will be ok ladies. Do not breathe a word to anyone. When I come up with a plan to cover up Ruby leaving then I'll let you know first-hand. I trust your sister's decision; Ruby is smart enough to know when to get out. Alright ladies, get some sleep and I'll let you know by lunch tomorrow."

* * *

Roman looked in the back seat and saw that Ruby had fallen asleep and Neo was cuddled up against her holding her arm. It made him smile; Neo always loved holding someone's arm while she slept. He remembered those nights when she'd have a nightmare and she'd wake him up crying and he'd let her hold his arm while she slept.

Unfortunately, this was probably going to be the most sleep they were going to get in a long time.


	5. First Kiss

"Red, why are we here for?" Roman asked looking around the cliff.

Ruby knelt in front a marble block. Roman looked at the block and it said _Summer Rose_. He frowned. Was this Ruby's mother's grave? Under her name it said _Thus Kindly I Scatter._ He felt sad for Ruby in a small way. He wondered when her mother had died but he wasn't going to ask her.

"Hey Mom. I know it's been a while again. I probably won't be back for a long time and I apologize for that. I'm taking a different route for defeating the evil behind some of things around Vale and I know you might feel like that's wrong but I have too. Yang… is upset but I know she'll be ok; she's strong like Dad.

"Mom… If you're mad I'll be ok with that but I have to do this. I love you and I'll do this right no matter how hard this will be. I need you to trust me. I miss you more than you will ever know. My heart… sometimes hurts but I have to keep going on right? I'll be back some day… I love you Mom. Bye."

Neo looked at Ruby sadly. Ruby wasn't crying but her heart was. It was always hard to lose someone you love. Neo always felt anxious and her heart hurt whenever Roman would go out and do one of his "jobs". She would always feel better when he walked through the door every night but she couldn't stomach the feeling of thinking of him never coming back.

"You ready kid?" Junior asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea. Let's go…"

* * *

One whole day had already passed since they left the warehouse on fire and Ruby went off with them. Finally, Junior pulled the care into some forest and they destroyed the car with fire and ice Dust. Ruby watched them as they dusted off their clothes and started walking into the woods. Neo turned around looking at her friend.

"What's wrong?" Neo asked.

"There's Grimm in there. Won't that slow us down?"

Roman nodded.

"Yes but they aren't going to be willing to walk through the forest so they'll go around for them to take longer. None of them are that fast," he said.

"Oh… Where are we going exactly?" Ruby asked.

Roman sighed.

"We are heading to south portion outside of Vale."

"Oh."

Ruby had heard there were a lot of Grimm down in those areas.

"Do you guys know how to fight Grimm?" Ruby asked; she was seriously curious. She knew that they only fought them and that was it.

Neo started laughing, "No Roman's not good with that kind of thing. Junior and I can."

"Shut up Neo."

Junior smiled lightly.

"You two are brother and sister."

Ruby gasped, "You are?!"

"Not by blood. We just claim the titles."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. We do love each other like we are. That's why we get along so easily."

Ruby smiled.

"Where is your first place?" Junior asked.

"It's in a small town called High Berry. I visited there a while back. It's… a place for thieves and killer pretty much."

Ruby frowned, "How am I supposed to blend in?"

"You will trust me. You look like a killer already with the black dress and the scythe; you look like the Grim Reaper."

Neo smiled.

"You can be my sister named Red."

"Oh ok," Ruby said giggling.

They traveled about three mile coming in contact with only two Grimm which the girls took them out with no problem. Roman was amazed about how fast Red really was but she explained that her semblance was speed, it finally made a lot of sense. Neo explained hers and Junior listened because he didn't know.

"Do you guys have a semblance?" Ruby asked innocently.

"I haven't found mine out and I don't care too," Junior said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "We can help you."

Junior and Roman started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked, puffing out her cheeks angrily.

"How can you help me?" Junior asked, mocking her.

Neo frowned at Junior, "Don't be mean. She's trying to help survive. Don't be acting like Roman."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're an asshole!" Neo said pointing at them, "You have someone here trying to help you and you're mocking her. Let's see what she has to say before you become all stupid on us. If we die, it's your fault."

Both men shut their mouths and stared at Ruby.

"Did anything ever happen to you that seemed out of place? Unusual?" Ruby asked tapping her lips thinking.

"Um, you're going to have to explain better than that."

"Have you ever been so scared that you felt helpless and couldn't do anything? One-time Yang was teasing me and I tried running away. I was so upset and scared being she was being really mean and next thing I know I'm half way across town. It could be anything in general, not just that."

"I remember when I found mine out. I was surrounded by a bunch of bullies because of my hair. I was crying and next thing I know I'm on the roof of someone's house and I can see myself down below. The illusions shattered like glass and no one recognized me. I saw myself in the window and I had brown hair and gray eyes."

Junior took Neo's hand, "I don't see why they would do that to you. You're very beautiful with the way you look."

Neo blushed turning the same shade as Ruby's cloak.

"Thank Junior."

Junior picked the short woman up and gave her a kiss. Ruby glanced at Roman to see a flicker of sadness in his eyes but he turned away. Seeing this made Ruby frown but she didn't question it. Maybe he secretly harbored feelings for Neo and she didn't know?

For the next two hours Neo and Junior discussed certain events in his life to see if maybe he could figure out his semblance. Ruby walked along behind them watching the way Roman walked. He walked like he thought highly of himself but he kind of hung his head like he was thinking or he was sad. She kept quiet but whenever Junior was done talking Neo's ear off she'd ask her then.

They stopped around three in the afternoon at a large river. Ruby was pretty glad she was starving. Neo stripped all but her underwear and bra off making Ruby's eyes almost pop out of her head. Roman saw this and started laughing while Junior tried hiding the bulge in his pants. Neo pulled out her little knife from her parasol and jumped into the water. After five minutes-fish were flying out of the water onto the grass around them like rain.

Ruby started building a little fire and started cooking the fish. Junior helped Ruby as Neo stripped completely naked hanging up her under clothes. The part that floored Ruby was that it was like it was completely normal for Neo to do that! Ruby felt like she was beginning to attract naked women or something? _What the hell. Oh my god!_

"Red are you ok?" Roman asked seeing Ruby's pink cheeks.

"Huh? Yea…" she said trying not to look at the naked Neo.

"Are you shy?" Roman teased.

"No … I just for some reason keep seeing all my friends naked."

"Really? Do tell," Roman asked, leaning in towards Ruby.

Ruby's face became an impossible shade of red.

"Ruby are you shy? I'm sorry but my clothes are damp."

"I-it's ok. I guess I would be embarrassed if I was naked in front of two different guys."

Neo smiled, "Junior's my boyfriend and he's already seen me naked (Roman's head snapped towards Junior glaring at him) and I lived with Roman. I guess I just trust them a lot and you're a girl so it doesn't bother me that much."

"When the hell did he see you naked?!" Roman yelled.

"The night you tore up the apartment if when he did."

"Really man? You fucked my sister in my apartment?" he hissed.

"Roman shut up. I'm going to be nineteen soon; I'm a fucking adult."

Roman just glared at them both.

"You can thank Junior for taking you to your room, asshole. I wanted to punch you in the face for destroying the furniture in your titty baby fit."

"Why were you so upset for?" Ruby asked without thinking.

Roman stared at her.

"Does it matter?" he snapped.

"No, I guess not. I just don't wish to see you upset."

Neo shook her head, "You can't be mad at Ruby for what you're too stupid to get over. I'm telling you; get laid and get over it. I love you big brother but you need to stop."

"Can you for once not be so-

"Blunt? Excuse me for being myself and telling you how it really is. Next time I'll tell you it's healthy to harbor feelings for an ex-girlfriend who sold you out to the cops."

The color drained from Roman's face as he looked at the fire. Ruby said nothing.

"My undies are dry so let's go," Neo said glaring at Roman.

So that explained it; the way he looked at Neo and Junior. He was hurt and he wanted to be loved too. Ruby felt her heart tighten up in her chest; she felt so bad for him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed. Ruby got up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be ok. Yang said sometimes it takes a long time to heal from heart ache."

Roman's mouth parted slightly but no words came out. Neo turned her head and smiled. Roman had a small attraction to Ruby anyways and that would be enough to get the train rolling. Junior looked at Neo seeing the grin on her face and it clicked. This was the girl Roman spoke of about how she was young. Ruby looked like she could be sixteen.

"Ruby how old are you?" Junior asked and return Roman shot him a dirty look.

"I'll be sixteen next month."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Neo asked.

"N-no…" Ruby stuttered her face turning red.

"That's why you're so modest; how cute," Neo cooed.

"Th-thank you."

Roman became lost in thought as he watched Ruby walk in front him with Neo. He remembered the way she looked on the ice; elegant and beautiful. She looked a lot more beautiful up close. Her silver eyes were stunning to look at; he felt like he could get lost staring at them for hours. He had never met anyone so modest before but it fit her.

Roman had no idea that Neo and Junior were trying to get Ruby to talk to make him interested and he was falling for it. She was just around consenting age and they were out of the kingdom already… _No. She's cute but she's the hero I'm the bad guy and it wouldn't work. She's too good for me. She wouldn't see me that way anyways. Well did say she liked my eyes…_

"Roman is she who you were talking about the night we played cards?" Junior said interrupting his thoughts.

Roman's eyes widened a little; he had forgotten he had told him that.

"Shut up asshole!"

Junior chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Are we even close to being there?" Junior asked.

"No… We still have half a day to get there. Quit asking every hour please," Roman growled covering his face.

"Can we rest please? It's like nine at night," Ruby asked her legs hurting.

Neo nodded, "I agree with Ruby's statement. We need to rest a couple hours. If someone came after us, we wouldn't be in any condition to fight them."

"Alright. There's a pond near here. We can go there and rest."

* * *

There was a tiny shack by the pond but it looked run down by the years and weather. Ruby made a disgusted face but Roman was over joyed by the fact it was still standing here. He ran up the shack holding out his cane and threw the door open. His body relaxed and he walked inside. Junior followed in next and the girls went in last.

It was dusty as hell and it had a moldy smell and the four of them barely fit in there. There was a cot on the floor, a bucket and a broom. Roman pulled the three of them against one tiny wall and pulled the cot up. There was a strange looking handle underneath and Roman pulled up on it. There was a strange click clack noise and a door popped up.

"Alright let's get in here. Junior you go last; you might have some problems getting in there."

Neo was first and she jumped down, landing smoothly. Ruby was next and she landed just as good. Next was Roman and he got down there smoothly. Junior managed to fit but it was a tight fit. He made a shaky landing. Roman pulled his cane out again and began creeping down the dark path in front of him.

"What's going on?" Ruby whispered.

"This path leads to High Berry."

"Oh. Underground path? Very criminal like," Ruby said teasing him.

"Thank you Red," he chuckled, ignoring the looks he was receiving from his friends.

As they walked down the long path Roman was feeling the walls like he was looking for something. Neo had no clue because he must've made this path before he had met her three years ago. Roman stopped forcing his body against a dark spot and the wall began crumbling revealing a black wooden door.

"Welcome to one of my hideouts," he said grinning proudly.

Ruby's jaw dropped when they walked inside. It was a fully furnished, it almost looked like a house. There was a place to cook, sleep and watch TV. She stared at Roman in amazement; he deserved more credit than what she gave him. He had allowed himself to get caught by them… He was smarter than he let on. _Wow what a man. He might be a villain but he's one smart man._

"Wow, this is really impressive."

"Red, you make me almost want to kiss you; thank you. I did a lot of stuff when I was eighteen, just in case one day I needed to run and not get caught."

Ruby turned pink but she smiled anyways.

"How long can we stay here?" she asked.

"I think seven hours is efficient. Sleep and cook. I have a special filtration system that allows air and ventilation down here so don't worry about that. Neo and Junior can take the bed because you won't be able to be on that bed at almost seven foot. The couch is a pull out so we can use that, Red. I promise to keep my hands to myself I swear."

Ruby nodded turning red.

Neo started making some ramen noodles and corn with bottled water for everyone. She was always the one to cook especially since Roman seemed incapable of completing a task that simple. He always burned everything even toast; one time he even messed up hot chocolate and Neo couldn't even figure that one out. He had learned a little but he was still a hazard to everyone else.

Neo set the paper plate in front of Ruby. Ruby smiled at her grateful for the food but her mind kept wandering back to her sister. She knows she hurt Yang. She felt horrible inside but if Yang came along she would just cause problems. Yang was the type to pick at someone until they got angry and one of them made her mad… well that would be worse for everyone.

Neo noticed that Ruby was making strange faces; she was trying not to laugh at her because she really looked like she was thinking really hard. Neither guy saw this which was good on Ruby's part. Neo shoved the ramen into her mouth; it was very good since all they had was fish today. Ruby finished hers first, Roman finished his then Junior and Neo was last. Neo made another batch of noodles and veggies and out it in the mini fridge for when they had to set out in the morning.

Neo and Junior passed out the bed an hour later snoring softly. Roman was surprised by Junior; he figured the big man would be snoring loud but Neo was a little louder than he was. Roman glanced over at Ruby who was sitting on the side of the pull out couch taking off her boots. She unlaced the corset part and pulled it off, laying it with her boots. She unclipped her hood and folded it up neatly.

Ruby scooted into the bed and laid down looking at the ceiling. She was trying to ignore the fact she was going to be sleeping beside a guy… a guy who was wanted all over Vale. She felt her face heating up again. He was attractive and his eyes were oh my god beautiful. She ripped her eyes off the ceiling and looked over to see Roman staring at her.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Are you sure you're ok? Your face is red like your cloak thing."

"I'm just thinking," she muttered.

"My god Red! What a dirty girl!" he teased.

Her heart felt like it was going to give out from pounding so hard.

"No! That's not what I meant!" she cried covering her heated face.

"Do you wanna?" he whispered leaning in towards her face.

"Do I wanna what?" she squeaked.

Roman's face broke into an evil grin.

"I can give you whatever you desire little Red; just ask. I'm more than eager to give it to you," he whispered into her ear.

 _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD_

"What is it that you think I want?" she asked trying to keep cool.

"You want me in this bed, naked and-

"What whoa, whoa! Nooooooo-

Roman busted out laughing, "So modest Red. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so red before."

"S-shut up!"

"It's ok I get it. I'm a bad guy and I'm ugly," he said smiling at her.

"T-that has nothing to with it. I'm you know… I haven't ever kissed anyone."

"Never?" he asked surprised, "Wait you don't care that I'm a villain?"

Ruby hid her face with her pillow.

"If you want Red I can kiss you now."

Ruby pulled the pillow off her face slowly.

"Aren't you in love with someone else?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, those are more bitter feelings than love, Red," he said frowning.

"Oh."

Ruby felt like his green eyes were burning into her silver ones.

"Yes or no Red?" he asked caressing her face.

"Y-yes."

"Ah, really? Why's that?" he said tracing her lips with his finger.

"I love your eyes."

"Is that so? Why do I get the honor of your first kiss for?" he whispered breathing lightly on her lips.

"B-because I've never came across anyone better for it…"

Roman tilted his head. Her answer surprised him.

"Ready?"

Ruby nodded.

"No take backs if it sucks. It's been a long time," Roman said, making Ruby smile.

Roman placed his hand under her chin and pressed his lips against hers. Ruby moaned lightly against his lips surprising him some but he held the kiss. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Roman felt his self-control slipping away… _Shit this way better than I thought I better stop now…_

Of course his body didn't listen. He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed one of her ass cheeks lightly causing her to wiggle against him. Roman pulled his lips away to breathe he caught the look on Ruby's face; she was in heaven. They stared into each other eyes not saying anything for a couple minutes.

"How was that?" he asked touching her cheek.

"It was awesome. Thank you," Ruby said smiling.

"I'm glad to be of service. I think we better sleep. We have five hours left to sleep," Roman said smiling.

"Ok, goodnight Roman."

"Night Red."

Ruby cuddled up against Roman under the covers making him smile.


	6. Realization

( ** _At this point the Vytal Festival did happen and Yang did "break" Mercury's leg but Cinder didn't take action for her take over until later. Roman, Junior and Neo stopped her when they destroyed the warehouses full of dust and the shipment. This story cuts in between volume 3… I just realized how confusing this would be. Penny is still alive and Pyrrha is still Pyrrha… my bad lol)_**

Neo was the first one to wake up. She walked to the fridge and grabbed some noodles to heat up. She dragged her feet to the pullout couch stopping in surprise at the sight. Roman was holding Ruby and his fingers were laced into her hair like they had been making out. Neo couldn't pull herself from the sight.

"Why are you staring at us?" Roman murmured.

"What? Oh, I was um, checking up on you two… I'm sorry."

"We were cold. We are underground, Neo."

"Right… I have to um, pee."

Roman slowly patted Ruby's arm trying to wake her but it didn't work. He smiled as she snuggled closer but she really had to get up. Roman shook her arm gently and finally she moved. Just as Neo walked out of the bathroom Ruby sleepily grabbed Roman's face and kissed him. Neo's hand flew up to her mouth when she gasped.

"Damnit Roman! While I was in the room?!" Neo cried.

Ruby's eyes shot open to look at Neo.

"What- what's wrong?!" Ruby yelled.

"Did you two have sex last night?!"

"What?!" Ruby and Roman cried in unison.

"Christ Neo I just wanted to stay warm! Can you leave it at that? We still have our clothes on damnit!"

Ruby's face glowed red, as Junior stood up beside of Neo.

"Quit yelling and hurry up. We have to leave."

Ruby laced her corset back on and clipped on her hood. Her mind wandered back to last night; the kiss was hot and Roman felt needy. His kiss went beyond "just giving her, her first kiss". It was like he felt some emotion behind it… like he had feelings for her. That had to be impossible; they were enemies up until the other day at the warehouse.

Roman was thinking about last night too. He honestly never expected to feel so strongly for her but he did. He didn't think about Emily in that moment it was all about Ruby. Ruby made all the nasty thoughts die just with that one kiss. Emily was his first love, his first heartbreak but Ruby would be his first cure for his problem.

He watched Neo and Ruby walk ahead of him in the tunnel talking about girl stuff. He imagined her beside of Ruby; of course she'd be taller than her and more full figured. Emily's aqua hair was thicker and longer than Ruby's; she was like his brilliant colored angelic demon that haunted his dreams. Ruby was a sweet angel; a cure for his destructive disease… He needed more of her… more to consume his senses so all he thought about was her.

"Man, are you ok?" Junior asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Yea, just thinking."

"So… hitting it off with Red now huh?" he asked grinning at Roman.

"Yea I guess so."

"You know; it seems like she isn't offended by you at all. I'm kind of surprised because you are offensive. You still like a sarcastic asshole but you're more into teasing her than being mean. You were cuddled up against her and Neo said she kissed you… I think you might as well start over and move away with her," Junior said patting his shoulder.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"So you can assume a new identity and not get thrown in prison while you're with the love of your life."

Roman rolled his eyes and watched the girls.

They were getting close to High Berry. Hopefully no one would make a big fuss when he showed back up into the town. It was usually deserted and it had been two years since he had been there; he kind of missed it. It was a town with no rules and no authority; the type of place if you had beef then you went on the outskirts and settled your problems.

"How long longer Roman?" Neo asked.

"Ughh you guys complain so much! Why can't you be like Red and stay quiet?"

Ruby's face turned pink.

"We are close anyways, BUT there are a few rules. You do not leave the house without my permission, especially you Red. Rape is frowned upon but it's not illegal there. We will be doing the training we need to do but we do it as a group and no one goes alone. No starting fights and if anyone tries to start shit let me know. Most of these people are professional killers."

Ruby's face paled.

"Red, don't worry; it helps we are willing to kill people even if you aren't."

"Oh…"

"There's a place; we call it the gym, where you can train at."

"What are we training for?" Ruby asked.

Neo arched her eyebrows.

"We are training to see who would be better fit to take down Cinder. We can't just blindingly go in without knowing and we will move locations every couple of weeks unless something happens and then we'll have to move again. We think six months will be enough to do it and that's when we'll go back… unless Cinder has killed us."

"Cinder is a girl at the school from Haven," Ruby said, her eyes becoming angry.

"Really?" Roman asked, surprised by the news. He looked over at Neo who was rubbing her arm.

"You know anything about this?"

"Yes…"

Roman glared at Neo making her flinch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded taking a step closer to her.

"It never came up… I only filled in at the school one time; during the team rounds until Emerald and Mercury could go to the doubles. I barely stayed in the school and on the school grounds. I swear I really did forget. Mercury is fine…" Neo said staring at Ruby.

"Yang didn't hurt him…?"

"No, he has automail legs. I'm sorry Ruby."

They all expected her to be upset but instead she smiled.

"That's great I'm glad she didn't actually hurt someone… but Mercury and Emerald are with Cinder? Why?"

Neo and Roman looked at each other uneasy and not sure how to answer her.

"What? Just tell me. We are teammates now right?" Ruby said, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out.

"I'm not really sure but Emerald and Mercury are very loyal to Cinder. They had been this whole time. I never questioned them on their allegiance or anything… Mercury is kind of an asshole; he's worse than Roman as hard as that is to believe. Emerald… shows a lot of love for Cinder like they're sisters but she thinks for herself..." Neo said, tapping her finger against her cheek.

"Neo is right. Cinder isn't pleased when Emerald would go out of her way to do something because Emerald would be acting on her own accord. I've seen that first hand myself after they took out Tukson. I don't know why they remain loyal to her… but if anything Emerald would the one to back out first. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Ruby nodded. _Wow I really don't know anything at all. I thought Cinder was a good person but instead she's the boss Roman and them were trying to prevent. Wow… I'm so stupid…_

"I'm so stupid, I can't believe I thought she was a kid from Haven. I honestly thought she looked familiar from that night I stopped you at the Dust shop. She was also at the party…"

"Red, it's not your fault. Cinder does things like that. She's good at playing people," Roman said softly patting Ruby's shoulder.

"I want to help Neo defeat Cinder."

Everyone just stared at her.

"I've fought her twice now and she uses glass. That's not her semblance and she using clothes laced with Dust. She's fast but she's not that fast… If I can learn to use my semblance better than I should be able to go against her. Neo is really fast from what Yang has told me so it shouldn't be that hard. We just have to know when to strike and when to go through the movements."

Neo nodded.

"That's true. Good thinking Ruby."  
"Are you sure?" Roman asked.

"Yes. In any case if Junior and your semblances are long range then you can help; you guys shouldn't be in the front line getting hurt."

* * *

Ruby had no idea how long they were walking for. Roman just kept walking not even worried about where they were but Ruby was worried; she felt uneasy. Once in a while Roman would pull a piece of rope and dirt would drop down covering the tunnel behind them making her even more nervous. She was in fact amazed by how careful he was; it was like he planned every possible outcome on the planet and he had an answer for anything that came along.

Neo shared Ruby's nervousness; she was holding Junior's hand pretty tight almost cutting off the circulation in his hand. She didn't like enclosed spaces like this; the air was cold and it was hard to breathe. Junior squeezed her hand bringing her back from her panicking thoughts. She looked up at him with white eyes but he smiled making her calm down and her eyes returned to their pink color.

"Calm down Neo… I think we almost out ok?" Junior whispered; he was silently glad for getting the feeling back in his fingers.

"Ok… thank you Junior."

Roman was trying to ignore the couple behind him. It still pulled at his heart strings and made his stomach hurt. He was the one to reassure Emily especially with their first big job together. It was a job in Vacuo and they were robbing a museum. He remembered the terror on her pretty face thinking she couldn't get into there without getting caught.

 _Emily stood there in her black leather pants and black leather jacket staring at the glass building like it was a giant monster ready to eat her alive. Roman snickered at her and she punched his arm. She wrapped her tail around her waist in fear; she wanted to run but she knew Roman wouldn't let her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, smiling at her._

 _"_ _Calm down Emily. This is easy piece of cake. You robbed the highest security bank in Atlas and your scared of a museum?"_

 _"_ _Shut it Roman…"_

 _"_ _What's your problem my little snow angel?" Roman cooed, rubbing his face into her neck making her turn red._

 _"_ _I-I.., people can see us inside there and everything is like… glass?" she whispered._

 _"_ _Quit being dumb. Let's go."_

 _Roman pulled her around to the side of the building and it was all glass from Emily could see. Roman shook his head at his Faunus girlfriend and touched the building. There was a barrier around it. The image of the building rippled, shocking Emily as she stared at it. Of course… a glass building would stop most people from trying to rob it since it was such a high risk… but how did he know it wasn't?_

 _"_ _How?" she asked._

 _"_ _I know people."_

 _Roman took a gray gun with a wide barrel to it and pointed it up at the roof. He wrapped his left arm around Emily kissing her and fired the gun. A metal grappling hook attached to special metal rope shot out scrapping onto the building top, pulling the couple up at a high speed. Emily squeaked as they shot up and flipped onto the building making Roman laugh._

 _"_ _Why do you always laugh at me?!" she hissed._

 _"_ _Because you're always so damn cute."_

 _Her jaw dropped as he walked over the fake glass top. Roman pulled out a knife with a blade of red Dust._

 _"_ _What's that for?" she asked._

 _"_ _You've been with me for how long? I specialize in red Dust baby. I made this knife. Just like your blade freezes as it cuts then melts whatever I'm cutting. It literally evaporates the material I'm cutting through. I think it was quite genius if I say so myself. Stay close Emily."_

 _It was brilliant in fact watching him cut through the roof like it was butter as the knife let out an angry hiss. Roman stood back up and smiled at his girlfriend. Emily glared at him as he jumped down. She followed him landing on her hands and back flipping inside. They looked around._

 _"_ _What are we looking for?" Emily asked._

 _"_ _It's a silver replica of a Beowolf."_

 _"_ _Wow sounds expensive."_

 _"_ _It is… It's my retirement fund money. Of course you'll get half."_

 _"_ _How much is it worth?"_

 _"_ _One million Lien to the guy asking for it."_

 _"_ _Wow…"_

 _"_ _Yup," he said smiling, "It costs me about three hundred thousand for my middlemen to get it to the buyer too."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Baby, baby… I don't need a trail to me… I have a middle man for everything."_

 _"_ _Asshole."_

 _"_ _I think you mean brilliant mastermind but asshole is the same thing so I'll take it," he said flashing her a confident smile._

 _It wasn't hard to find the silver replica. He melted the glass, being more careful than he had on the roof. It was only three feet tall and weighed fifty pounds. Emily picked it up with her tail and wrapped her spotted tail around it to keep it safe. Roman stood back staring at her._

 _"_ _Never in my life had I seen a girl Faunus use her tail so much, but I will admit it's pretty hot that your semblance is super strength. I think it'd be hot for you to beat the shit out of me until I'm almost dead."_

 _Emily's jaw dropped as heat rose into her face._

 _"_ _S-shut up Roman! Let's get out of here!" she hissed, trying to hide her embarrassed face._

 _"_ _I love you Emily."_

* * *

Roman smiled a little at the memory. Emily was so easy to embarrass; she was offended almost by anything even when he was being innocent. He remembered the look on her face when he high fived her every time after sex. She was truly the easiest person to get a response from. _Ruby is the same way,_ he thought.

Roman stopped in his tracks as they came to a dead end.

"What the hell?" Neo hissed, fear starting to rise inside her again.

Roman touched the wall and he heard a click. He backed up as a ladder dropped down and light filled the bottom of the tunnel. He turned around grinning at his companions and started climbing up. Ruby followed him next and then Neo. Luckily for Junior this time the hole was bigger for him to fit through.

As they all piled into the room Roman pressed another button and the tunnel as the bottom sealed up completely. They were in Roman's bedroom of the hidden house in High Berry. It looked like someone had kept it clean after such a long time but Roman didn't look surprised at all. He opened the bedroom door and looked around. Everything was clean there too.

"It looks like some of the thieves still hire cleaners for the town. Nice."

"Cleaners?" Junior asked.

"Yup. They are few of them that are paid pretty good to keep the town clean. They live in a nice building at the North, South, East and West parts of town. There are ten altogether who do it and at one point I was tempted to do it. Don't worry they aren't allowed to do anything and no is allowed doing anything to them."

Ruby looked at Neo and all she did was shrug.

"Go ahead and make some food. I have to go inform them that we are here. Red, from now on your name is Red Torchwick. You're my wife and Neo is Junior's. They need the names of everyone with me so don't be surprised if people wanna come by and see you. Stay here and don't go outside. Maybe if we are lucky there will be a bonfire later tonight. We are some festive mother fuckers," Roman said bowing to them as he left.

"Tell me now!" Neo cried grabbing Ruby's arm.

"What huh?"

"What happened last night?! Tell me!" Neo said jumping up and down.

Junior sat down at the kitchen table looking at out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you guys did last night?"

Ruby's face turned bright red, "NO!"

"Aw…" Neo said disappointed.

"What? No… he just kissed me that's all."

"He kissed you?" Junior asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"He does like you," the couple said together smiling.

"What?" Ruby asked her face turning more red.

* * *

A lot hadn't changed in High Berry which was kind of a good thing. Roman liked the way it looked anyways. It felt like a small town with cottages and it was quiet even for a bunch of murders and thieves. It was nice because a lot of them paid good money to keep the small town running and free of the military. Roman had to fight to get his ass in there until he was well known enough he deserved his place in there.

"Roman?" said a voice.

He turned around to see an old man waving to him.

"There you are old man."

"My… why are you here now? Where's Miss Emily?"

Roman glared at the old man.

"She left me years ago…"

"Really? She was here two days and she said she was just visiting and going back home to you."

"She sold me out to my former employer."

"What? Roman… you didn't bring anyone with you did you?"

* * *

Ruby stood at the window looking out at the sky when she saw Roman running back. He was waving his arms motioning for them to come outside. Junior sat it too and Neo walked outside. She saw he threw his cane down and started running faster but it was already too late.

BOOOOOOOOOM

"RUBY! NEO! JUNIOR!" Roman screamed.

* * *

Emily stood on top of one of the Redwood trees, half a mile from High Berry watching smoke fill the sky. She watched Roman running towards the building; he looked like he screaming. Who did he bring with him? Roman wasn't the type to make friends so who was in the house that he was desperately trying to save?

* * *

Yang laid in her bed thinking about her little sister. Did Ruby truly do the right thing? Why was her sister the type to blindly follow or was she hiding something? Ruby was her kid sister; she didn't seem the serious type. Was there more to Ruby than what Yang knew?

"Yang."

"What Weiss?"

"You haven't gone to class in three days."

"I'm supposed to be grieving remember? Ruby is in an Atlas hospital in a coma."

"Yea I know… I want a hug."

Yang sat up onto her elbows to look at Weiss. The girl looked sad.

"I don't have time for that right now. Go hug Neptune; you love him remember?" Yang said softly.

Weiss rubbed her arm giving Yang a guilty look.

"What?"

"I broke up with him yesterday. "

"What? Why?" Yang asked looking surprised.

"You and me… were supposed to be a fling and nothing more. Neptune didn't give me what I wanted so I got it from you but… I had no intentions of falling for you but I did anyways… I know you're stressed and I'm not here for sex. I want to be with you Yang and no one else. I wanted to cuddle with you."

"Wow Weiss…"

"I wanted to change… I want to change so you'll care about me and accept me."

"You change to become a better person for yourself not for others."

"I know that. Yang… I fallen in love with you. Can… can you love me?" Weiss asked tears falling down her face.

"Weiss come here," Yang whispered.

Weiss threw herself into Yang's arms.

"Weiss I'll cuddle with you but I can't return your feelings right now."

"That's ok… I can wait."

 _ **WOW chapter 11 was fucking intense and I honestly didn't see that shit happening. I almost lost my shit and threw my laptop... ugh... well if you haven't watched it yet plz do because I'll be going into the newer episodes soon. So be warned if you haven't watched it yet and I'll let you know before you start reading.**_


	7. Overcoming Hate and Sorrow

"Fuck!" Neo screamed as she dragged Junior out.

"Where's Red?" Roman screamed.

"I don't know! I looked but…" Neo's voice failed her as tears streamed down her face.

Roman kicked down the door holding out his hand. The flames pushed to the side as he walked through looking around. Still no Red… _Shit… Shit!_ He thought looking everywhere. _Please Ruby… be alive…_ He looked down and saw a blanket that hadn't caught fire yet. He ripped it off the floor.

"Ugh!" he yelled. No Ruby.

Roman looked up and saw Ruby laying on one of the thick oak beams. She had cut a hole into the roof before passing out. He grabbed the table and climbed up to pull her off the beam. She had hurt her pretty good. Her blood soaked her clothes and it was smearing all over his white jacket.

Roman carried Ruby out of the burning hideaway house while the flames moved out of his way. Neo and Junior were covered in ash and cuts. Neo started crying with Roman brought Ruby out and laid her on the grass. He pulled his scarf off and ripped her sleeve off to reveal the giant gash. He wrapped her arm up tight and looked at Neo.

"Go get Ruby's scythe."

Neo disappeared and returned within an instant.

"Here…"

"Who are they?"

Everyone turned around to see the aqua haired Faunus standing there.

"Emily," Roman snarled grinding his teeth together.

"She's the girl we ran into once on a heist isn't she?" Emily asked pointing at Neo.

Neo said nothing but she remembered the heist Emily was talking about.

"Why are you here? How much did Cinder pay you this time?"

Emily's gaze softened.

"A lot."

"So Cinder is using the money she owes me to pay you then. She owes me 15 million Lien."

"I know."

"You know? That's fuckin great to know _Emily._ I'm so glad you know and you still work for the same bitch that offered you to betray _us."_

"You moved on with ice cream girl over-

"She's my sister!" he snapped getting into her face.

Junior said nothing but he watched the Faunus and held Neo's hand firmly.

"Oh… like you adopted her into your family? Who's that?" Emily asked pointing at the unconscious Ruby.

Roman picked up Ruby's scythe and held the blade at Emily's throat.

"Are you going to kill me Roman?" Emily whispered.

Neo didn't like the fact Emily was playing with him; she was becoming angry. She stood up and Emily drew her blade pointing it at Neo's chest. Roman's eyes darken almost to black; he wanted to kill her. For what she had done to him… what she did to Ruby.

"Who is the girl in black? Why did you save her?"

"Is it any of your business anymore?" Roman asked her.

"Cinder will forgive all of you if you go back."

Neo dropped down making Emily's blade cut her shirt open. She kicked Emily's feet from underneath her. Emily tried to recover but Neo flung her foot into her ribs sending her flying. Roman went to go after her but Neo held out her arm, giving Roman an unreadable look.

"She's mine," Neo growled, opening her parasol.

"Neo-

"Get Ruby some help. I got this. You know where my home is at. If anything, get a head start there and I'll teleport there."

"I'll stay Roman," Junior said pulling out his giant metal bat.

"Ok. Neo… Junior… stay safe."

Roman picked Ruby up along with her scythe. He attached her weapons back to the special she had it holstered and he put his cane inside his jacket. Roman took one last look at his friends and took off with Ruby over his shoulder. He had to believe his friends were going to be fine… Well at least Neo would be; he couldn't say much for Junior.

* * *

Emily stood up holding her ribs. That short girl could really fucking kick… She got up and retrieved her blue blade walking towards the ice cream colored girl. The short girl's eyes continued to change between pink and brown but she wasn't smiling like she was when she first met her those years ago.

"What's your name?" Emily asked.

The girl said nothing.

"You can't talk?"

The girl stood there staring at her with her parasol open pointing at her.

"Fine, but I will kill you. Cinder would forgive me."

The girl grinned; it almost scared her. It was a sickening grin… it reeked of evil.

Emily charged at Neo but she was too slow. Neo jumped into the air after producing an illusion and Emily shattered it. Emily blinked in confusion. _What the fuck?_ Neo appeared behind her grabbing her right arm and flinging her into the air. Emily let out a yelp in surprise.

Neo thrust Emily into the hard ground; the ground shattered upon Emily's impact.

"ARGHHH!" Emily screamed.

Junior watched in amazement at how fast Neo really was. She was sweet and innocent in many ways but her fighting style was anything but that. She stood waiting for Emily to rise out of her small soon to be grave. The blue haired Faunus rose out of the hole rubbing her head.

"Shit… What the fuck."

That was Neo's cue to attack again. She charged and jumped firing several rounds at Emily. Emily managed to dodge them all but she couldn't dodge what Neo had planned for her. She thrust her thin sword into Emily's arm making her scream. Neo twisted the blade some before jerking it out at an odd angle to make it hurt more.

"You fucking bitch!" Emily screamed.

Neo's sickening grin spread across her face again.

"Thank you," she said bowing.

Emily opened her open in disbelief.

"You're a monster."

"I'd rather be a monster than a traitor to the person who trusted me with their life."

Emily winced from the pain and what the girl said.

"What's wrong? Don't like hearing the truth?"

Neo didn't give her the chance to ask questions. She charged at her again kicking her in the chest and sending her flying. All the air was forced from her lungs when she hit the ground again. Neo stomped over to the hurt woman and bent down to look her in the eyes.

"I promise you that if you come after me and my friends again… I'll kill you. My name is Neopolitan."

Neo stood back up and stomped on her face. Emily screamed and Neo kicked her temple and knocked her out cold.

* * *

Roman was half a mile away from High Berry unaware that Neo was kicking the shit out of his ex-girlfriend. Ruby was still out of it but she was breathing ok. Neo's safe house was thirty miles away and that was a long walk but Roman kept walking anyways. He was just glad Red wasn't that big of a woman yet.

Roman had always thought that if he saw Emily again he would be overjoyed upon seeing her but that wasn't the case. He loathed her and everything about her. He was curious though to why she wanted to know who everyone was… but he had to remember he was bit of a loner back then.

Why did he even create ties with people? He looked at Ruby's face which was nuzzled into his throat.

 _Emily and Roman stood at the garage awaiting directions on a throw away phone. Emily was becoming impatient but Roman just stood smoking a cigar._

 _"_ _Man I'm so bored."_

 _"_ _Patience Emily."_

 _"_ _Ugh."_

 _"_ _Stealing is a matter of patience and planning. I have no intentions of getting locked up."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _Beep._

 _"_ _Finally!" she whispered nodding._

 _"_ _We are stealing a giant tank."_

 _Emily's face paled._

 _"_ _Are you shitting me?" she hissed._

 _"_ _Do you have no sense of adventure?" he asked, actually annoyed by her fear._

 _"_ _I do but this is ridiculous."_

 _"_ _Emily… Please."_

 _Emily shut her mouth and turned her back on him._

 _"_ _Stay here then; I can go alone. I can manage alone, I always have."_

 _"_ _Finnnnnneeeee."_

 _They made their way into a giant gray building a mile away. They climbed the ladder that was poorly attached to the side and started climbing. They made it up to the roof and when they saw someone already there. They peeked over the ledge to see a girl who looked like she was ten or eleven dropping down into the building._

 _"_ _What the hell?" Emily whispered and Roman shrugged._

 _"_ _Let's go."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Come on."_

 _Emily's jaw dropped open slightly as she watched Roman go for the same hole the girl dropped in._

 _"_ _Damn it," she whispered to herself and she followed Roman._

 _They watched the girl jump onto the tank inspecting it. She looked like her eyes were two different colors. She blinked a few times and ran her hands over the metal. What was she doing. Roman noticed her hair was pink and brown… like she was an ice cream cone. The thought made him smile and he decided to scare her._

 _"_ _Hey."_

 _The girl stood up as she pulled out a Dust bomb._

 _"_ _What are you doing."_

 _The girl just shrugged at him and put down the bomb on the tank._

 _"_ _We have to steal this."_

 _The girl tilted her head to the side._

 _"_ _Please. We are getting five hundred thousand Lien for it."_

 _The girl picked up the bomb and walked over to Roman._

 _"_ _Can you talk?" he asked._

 _The girl nodded._

 _"_ _Sooo?"_

 _The girl shook her head. She turned back around to replace the bomb._

 _"_ _We'll give you one hundred thousand of our pay."_

 _The girl nodded. Emily walked onto the tank and found the hatch and jumped inside._

 _"_ _The name is Roman Torchwick."_

 _"_ _I know you. You're very famous around here."_

 _"_ _You speak!" he cried throwing his arms in the air._

 _The girl giggled._

 _"_ _Neopolitan."_

 _"_ _Neo sounds better."_

 _Neo nodded._

 _"_ _Ride with us and I'll get you your money."_

 _Neo nodded smiling._

"Little shit," he said aloud smiling at the memory.

* * *

It was night time and Roman barely walked eight miles. He laid Ruby down by some bushes and he gathered up sticks to make a fire. He did all the things he learned to survive on when he was a kid. He managed to cook some fish and gather up some oranges from a tree to eat. He shook Ruby's arm. Her eyelids twitched a little and her eyes cracked open.

"Owww!" she cried.

"Your arm?" he asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"I think I don't know… I hurt everywhere."

Roman frowned.

"Where's Neo and Junior?" Ruby asked.

"She stayed behind to fight the person who blew up my safe house."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling? You were pretty out of it. Are you mentally stable?" he asked taking her hand.

"I hurt so much…ugh…"

"It's to be expected."

"Are you ok Roman?" she asked looking at him concerned. His eyes had lost their bright natural luster

"Honestly? No."

"Talk to me," she whispered gripping his hand.

"You really want me too?" he asked eyeing her rather wary of her intentions.

"To be honest I'm not good with people but I try. I'm not as shy as I am nervous. Yang was always the more sociable one. I'm not really sure on how these things work but I'll try anyways. Excuse me if it seems a little awkward. Tell me how you feel and maybe I can help make you feel better," Ruby said smiling.

"Really? You're not good with people?" he asked really surprised.

"No, I suck at it. I don't like talking and avoid it if I can. I'd rather fight…I'm a fighter not a talker."

"Wow Red… I'm rather shocked."

Ruby smiled as her cheeks turned pink.

"Go ahead and talk; maybe my people skills have improved."

"The person who destroyed my house… who hurt you… was my ex, Emily."

Ruby flinched, "That's pretty heavy."

Roman nodded staying quiet. He was really upset.

"Well… she's working for Cinder?"

Roman nodded again.

"I don't understand why."

"I won't ever understand either."

Ruby sat up and pulled on Roman's arms. He raised an eyebrow at her but she smiled anyways pulling him closer. Ruby pressed his head against her chest. Roman's face started to heat up until he heard it: Ruby's heartbeat. It was going pretty fast for her being at rest but the sound was soothing to him; he closed his eyes.

"Red," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Your heartbeat… why's it beating so fast?" he asked looking up into her silver eyes.

She was blushing furiously already.

"You do that to me. You have for a while now."

"What? Seriously?" he asked blinking away tears.

"I-I'm not Emily but I can treat you nice… I like it when you smile because your eyes smile too."

Roman sat up and pulled Ruby swiftly into his lap tilting her face to his. She shivered as he breathed onto her parted lips; she wanted him to kiss her again. He searched her eyes for any trace of a lie in her words but her eyes stayed locked on his. Roman pressed his lips hard on hers making her moan lightly. He ran his hands up her back making her shiver again.

"Roman…"

"Ruby… are you telling me the truth?" he asked his voice cracking.

"I have no reason to lie to you."

"Ruby… Is this what you really want?" Roman whispered; begging her silently to say yes. Everything about her screamed at him; he loved her innocence and her willingness to forgive him. He needed her not just physically but her words meant more to him than anything.

"I want you… I want to give you anything I can… it might take time if you're willing to wait a little while. Can you kiss me again?" she asked softly.

"I want to hear you again…"

"Roman… I want you…"

He kissed her lips fiercely as he tangled his fingers in her short black hair. She gripped the opening of his coat pressing her body into his. Ruby ignored the searing pain in her arm; nothing needed her attention more than him. He growled in his throat as he left a trail of kisses down her neck and he unbuttoned the top of her dress.

Ruby gasped as he kissed her collar bones from her left to her right one. Roman unbuttoned her corset and let it fall around her waist. Ruby could see his green eyes were hungry and she was willingly to let him to go almost as far as he needed. He pulled her arms out of the sleeves to reveal her pink bra with little hearts.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear as he ran his fingertips down her back.

Ruby touched his jaw with her fingertips sending a wave of pleasure through him.

"Ruby?" he said softly looking into her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"In time… I'll want you… but I want to do it right. Is that ok?"

Ruby smiled.

"Anything for you Roman," she whispered.


	8. Disturbing Truth

_**Excuse my absence for the last couple days... I have three kids and a husband so I get kind of busy and I've been suffering from the lack of sleep...**_

 _ **On a great note I ordered my parasol for my Neo cosplay later this year and I ordered my Melodic Cudgel for my Roman cosplay but I haven't decided whether I wanted to gender bend or not. Well here's chapter 8 I hope you enjoy and if you ever have questions go on and ask; I usually try to answer quickly and it's easier for me to when it's at night lol**_

Neo sat at the table looking at Junior as he stood at the stove cooking food. Her mind wandered to Roman and Ruby; she wanted to know to know if they were ok but it was unsafe to actually call or message him unless she had been there twenty-four hours. She decided waiting two days would be better but it still didn't make her feel like things were going to be ok. She honestly wanted to kill Emily and end half of the major problem that they had.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" Junior asked setting down a giant plate of bacon and eggs.

"I should've killed her."

"Well it was pretty hot watching you beat her down into the ground," he said smiling.

"Shut up," she said grinning and blushing.

"I know why you didn't though."

"Enlighten me."

"As much as you would've wanted to kill her you didn't because it would hurt Roman. You know though as she hurt him with what she had done then and now but you know her death would've made things worse. Killing her is a quick solution to a crappy problem but it would never bring him the closure he needs. He needs to decide on his own; forcing him won't do him any good."

Neo stared at his in disbelief.

"What?"

"Wow… You understand feelings... and you understand Roman…"

"I've had a similar thing happen."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Thanks," he said grinning. He sat down with his plate of food.

"Thank you."

"For what, baby?" he asked eyeing her.

"Talking to me. It feels nice. Roman isn't very good with it."

"I'll do something else to you that feels nice alright," he said softly winking at her.

Neo's face turned red, "You're such a pervert but I love it."

Junior grinned as he shoved eggs into his mouth.

"When you finish your food you're all mine," she said seductively.

"Really?"

Neo pulled off almost all her clothes down to her underwear and bra. She walked to the bedroom painted pink and winked at him. Junior started eating faster as he walked his girlfriend crawl onto the bed smiling at him, licking her lips. Junior left the plate at the table and started stripping as he went to the bedroom door. Neo finally unsnapped her bra and threw it at him giggling.

"Neo, silly girl."

* * *

Roman sat up slowly making sure he didn't disturb Ruby that morning; she was still asleep using her hood as a blanket. As much as he wanted too, he couldn't do it outside especially for it being her first time. He brushed her hair off her face smiling to himself. _She's so beautiful wow…_

Roman's smile turned into a frown when he saw it. The blue hair of his dreams and nightmares was standing twenty feet in front of him. She was covered in blood and dirt; she was limping in a strange way but she looked really pissed. He had never seen that look on her face before but he guessed she had fought Neo; Neo had won. By the looks of her Neo probably plowed her Faunus ass into the ground.

He wasn't sure how to feel with her looking the way she did. Roman wondered if she had escaped or if Neo just let her off with a warning? Neo wasn't the type to leave things unfinished… Emily dropped to her knees covering her face… Was… she crying? Roman stared in disbelief; Emily was a tough woman, not the kind to be easily broken.

"Emily…"

He looked down and Ruby was still asleep. _Ugh what do I do… Shit…_

"Damnit…"

Roman got up and crept out of the bushes and walked towards Emily. At first she didn't notice he was coming at her… he could see it; the tears were mixing with blood and staining her clothes. Neo did do a number on her, she looked really messed up. Roman felt upset but not enough… to want her again. Was this it? Was he finally getting over her?

"Emily."

Her head shot up from the familiar voice.

"Ro…man."

"Why Emily? Why in all of Remnant did you betray me?"

"Why do you care when you have lackeys who do what you want?" she spat.

"They aren't lackeys. One is a new friend, Neo is my sister and Red…"

"Is your girlfriend?"

 _Girlfriend? Is she my girlfriend?_

"I have feelings for her but the relationship hasn't been labeled yet."

"Hmm."

"Why do you care?" Roman asked.

"Cinder never mentioned it."

Roman cracked a smile, "That stupid power stealing bitch knows nothing."

"Power stealing?" Emily asked confused.

"You act like I had no idea who you were. It was obvious after a while."

Emily glared at him.

"I don't know what you're implying," she whispered.

"I'm very aware of what Cinder is doing; I'm not that stupid. She stole half of the fall maiden's power. No one is exactly sure where the fall maiden is at and what condition she's in. I've seen it before… The power of the winter maiden… The reason why a lot of people denied you… hated you; it was all because you killed someone important to some people."

Emily stood up; the anger was clear on her face.

"How was I supposed to know?!" she screamed.

"You killed May Donner… A loved person by a lot of people in Mistral… May Donner was a caring school teacher for a lot of kids and friends of a lot in the little town of Maker. You killed the winter maiden and gained her power. I did my research on you a long time ago; you tried to hid it… but it's hard hiding the fact you froze a lot of things over constantly."

"That's… impossible you can't spit maiden power!" Emily hissed.

"You had no idea that Cinder can steal power?" Roman asked glaring at her.

Emily didn't have to say anything; it was written all over her face. Fear, anger and betrayal. That look… it was on his face a long time ago and even sometimes had it now. He watched as Emily stood up holding her left arm. Tears ran down her face more making her look weak and pathetic. Emily was scared for her own life.

"I didn't know…"

"The fact that I knew and you didn't, shows you're just a little pawn for her to throw away."

Emily slapped him hard across the face.

"What's wrong Emily? Does that mean she knows who you really are or she has yet to find out and kill you for your power?"

Emily slapped him again with tears falling down her face.

"Fuck you!" she screamed.

"Really? Instead of fighting Cinder for what we had… you chose to be pathetic and taker her money. Who are you really?"

Emily dropped her head in shame.

Ruby woke up confused because Roman wasn't there beside of her. She began to feel panic and anxiety well up inside her until she heard his voice but it sounded far away. She popped her head out of the bushes and saw him with some aqua haired girl. Ruby noticed she was hurt badly… So was that Emily?

Ruby could see why Roman was with her at some point. She was beautiful; she looked perfect to her even with her long tail flicking around angrily. She was perfect height; the top of her head reached his chin (unlike Ruby who was a lot shorter). She had fiery pink eyes with long lashes and perfect eyebrows; Ruby felt almost jealous. She almost felt like she was a little kid and what did she really have to offer to a man?

Emily stood up and got into his jabbing her finger into his chest. Roman started talking when her expression went from angry to horrified; what was he saying to her? Was he going to kill her, she was already wounded and it would make it a lot easier. That's when Emily's arm swung and her hand connected with his cheek.

Roman didn't see Ruby coming because she used her semblance. Emily had gone to strike Roman again but she hit Crescent Rose instead. Emily backed up seeing the angry flare up in Ruby's eyes. She was rather shocked because Ruby was knocked out before and here she was wielding a giant weapon that was taller than her.

"Red!"

"Don't touch him!" Ruby hissed.

Emily's eyes widened in shock.

"You have kid girlfriend?" she whispered.

"I'm not a kid and I'll knock you on your ass if you touch him like that again," Ruby snapped, shocking even Roman.

Emily backed up more turning to the side.

"I have to go see Cinder. See you two around… I'll find you no matter where you go."

Emily took off running back to High Berry. Ruby lowered her weapon after Emily disappeared from her view. What the hell? What was wrong with her, she never ever became so defensive over anything before like that. Her face started to heat up with embarrassment.

"Red? Are you fine?" Roman asked, placing his arms around her.

"I freaked out; I didn't want her to hit you again."

"Well you certainly surprised me."

"I'm… I'm sorry for doing it."

"Don't be Red. I never had anyone defend me like that except Neo…"

Ruby turned around to face him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Red! Why are you crying?!"

"Do you think I'm a child?" she asked her voice low and scared.

"Hell no Red! You're a lot more mature than I originally took you for."

Ruby blushed furiously at the comment.

"Are you ready to start walking again?"

"Why don't I help speed us a bit?"

"Really how?" Roman asked eyeing her grinning.

"Do you get motion sickness easily?"

"No not really. Whhhyyy?"

* * *

"Fucking shit Red! FUCKK!" Roman screamed clinging to his small girlfriend.

"You said you didn't get motion sickness!"

"IT ISN'T THE MOTION SICKNESS! I'M FUCKIN SCARED!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and came to a sudden halt ripping up the ground underneath her. Roman sunk to his knees behind her shaking like a leaf. She turned around to see his face white like he had just seen a ghost. She bent over rubbing his shoulders smiling at him sadly even though she really wanted to laugh at him. Criminal Mastermind Roman Torchwick was afraid of high speed.

"I had no idea you were so scared," Ruby said trying not to laugh at him.

"That was faster than my chopped at high speed, Red. Jesus…"

Ruby started laughing.

"What the fuck man?!Why are you laughing at me?" Roman demanded glaring at Ruby.

"Because you're always so smooth with everything… from your clothes to the way you talk and here you are scared to death of traveling over one hundred miles per hour. In any case how far are we from there?"

"Ten miles… It's strange I haven't heard from Neo yet… It's been one whole day unless she's being extra cautious?"

"She probably wants to be careful."

"Yea unless her and Junior are having a giant fuck fest all over her house."

Ruby turned red as her jaw dropped open.

"What? Does that kind of embarrass you? Last night you were all for-

"I know! I know!"

Roman laughed.

"Cute little Red."

"S-shut up! I'm not so little!" she pouted crossing her arms.

Roman leaned into her hair and whispered, "I know; I can tell from what I saw last night."

"Oh my god Roman!" Ruby cried covering her face.

* * *

"That was fun," Neo said grinning up at Junior.

"I hope every day is just as great as this," Junior said kissing the top of Neo's head.

Neo's expression became a mixture of sadness and seriousness.

"What's wrong?" he asked stroking her hair.

"This won't be every day until we rid of Cinder."

"I know."

Neo sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked lacing his fingers with hers.

"Sure anything…"

"Roman told me that you were stronger than Cinder and you could take her down by yourself. Is that true?"

Neo sighed again shaking her head.

"No…"

"Hmm."

"Roman thinks I am because of how fast I can move. Roman can plan schemes but I can think of how I should attack and when. Even though I'm selectively mute it's never been hard for me to fight and defeat my opponents. Cinder does fear me on some level but even I'm not that stupid to go it alone.

"It's going to take more than speed to defeat Cinder. I'm physically strong but I don't have a signature move that can finish her off. I can take down some like Yang… She's powerful and has one hell of a right hook… she's scary but she was blinded by her anger and she was easy to avoid. I don't know of anything that would cause Cinder to lose her cool."

Junior sighed sadly.

"I don't know how to do it all by myself Junior… I'm sorry. I hope we have at least six months of training and I might be able to do something."

"Six months is a long time to wait thinking Cinder will."

"I know but what choice do we have? We halted half of her plan for hopefully that will bide us time. Also you have to consider she's going to be looking for us too and that helps save Vale a little bit."

"Yea. Do you think Roman and Ruby are ok?" Junior asked thinking of his new friend.

Neo's face broke out into a devious smile.

"What?"

"I'm hoping Ruby cures him of his problem. He needs a sweet girl to keep him happy."

Junior shook his head, "She's fifteen."

"She's turning sixteen. Besides I'd be ok with it as long as Ruby is. She has to consent in order for anything to happen. Roman can steal, cheat and kill but he won't force sexual acts on anyone unless they wanted it. He's always been a good guy and that's why I'm very proud to call him my brother. I hope everything turns out well. I'm glad Ruby joined us even though I'm sure she misses her sister."

* * *

"Yang!" Weiss called to her.

Yang stopped in the hallway not even turning around to look at the heiress.

"Yang… What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

Everything was wrong… She was so torn up inside it was unreal. Ruby had been gone almost a week and Ozpin didn't even show he was slightly concerned about Ruby or why she had even gone. Why would Ruby even go? That made no sense to join criminals and help beat their boss. Yang didn't trust Roman and especially Neo. Had she missed things when she questioned Junior that one time?

"Yang," Weiss said, touching the blonde's shoulder.

"Leave me alone Weiss."

"Listen to me," she said firmly making Yang turn around.

Weiss gasped as she saw the dark circles around her usually bright, beautiful purple eyes… but they had dulled to an ugly gray almost. Yang's blonde hair had lost its gold luster and her skin looked sickly; she had been avoiding everyone so her teammates had no idea that she had gotten… so bad. Weiss had tears in her eyes as she embraced Yang.

"We are all worried about Ruby but you shouldn't make yourself sick."

"She's my sister!" Yang cried weakly.

Weiss nodded.

"We all know Yang. We all know… We just want you to slow down. Blake told me about the talk you gave her once. Try and remember your words of wisdom."

Yang was stunned; Weiss wasn't being selfish… she was being helpful.

"Weiss why?"

"It's because I care about you. I told you I left Neptune because I couldn't keep myself from loving you. Yang… I love you. It's been several months we've been going into the bathroom or sneaking into the dorm room to mess around. At first I couldn't resist you… I was so physically attracted to you then… I tried telling myself it was only because Neptune was taking it too slow with me; then finally I started wanting to talk to you about everything.

"When you… got disqualified from the Vytal Tournament, you wanted me so much I couldn't say no. I needed you so much and if that was the only way I was going to get you, so be it. Yang… I know you already said no… I respect that but I'm always here for you no matter what. I'll always be by your side."

"Weiss-

Weiss placed her hands on Yang's cheeks and pulled her down for a kiss. Yang's eyes widened in surprised as Weiss' tongue swept the inside of her mouth; Weiss knew how to set Yang on fire. Yang picked the white haired girl up and Weiss wrapped her legs around Yang's waist. Yang carried Weiss to their dorm room and kicked the door open.

Blake was sitting on her bed reading a book when she saw the strange scene before her. Yang and Weiss didn't care who was in the room; Yang laid Weiss on the bed pulled off her underwear in one pull making Blake just stare at them; she was pink in the face. Blake got up when Weiss pulled off Yang's jacket and tank top exposing her breasts. Weiss' mouth went to Yang's chest making her moan out loud.

"Ok… I'm gonna go," Blake said quietly and she locked the door behind her.


	9. Could you kill someone?

**_Well fuck me sideways... The season finale had me in tears and it ripped my heart out and threw it on the ground. Damn it... I never excepted things to go that way but in a small way I'm glad. If you haven't watched it... please do... i'm going to start using some of the new episodes in here so be warned..._**

Ruby and Roman spent the rest of their day looking for food and shelter until Neo messaged them that it was safe. Neo would've messaged them sooner but she had become paranoid thanks to the run in with Emily. She couldn't risk losing her new friend and her big brother to Cinder's psycho ideas; she would message them the next morning unless something happened.

Roman had wondered what Cinder would do to Emily but considering that Emily was the Winter Maiden and Cinder had made no move to kill her meant she didn't know. Cinder was power greedy bitch and even if it hurt Roman for Emily to try and harm them, she wouldn't risk losing that much power. Cinder wasn't _that_ stupid. She was stupid enough to believe that Neo would blindly follow her against Roman's word but that wasn't the case.

Neo grew up hating people and despising human contact; she just was so antisocial. Once Roman got her to talk she spoke her mind clearly and without problem, even if offended him or other people. She was sweet as can be though; she always went out of her way to help him if she wanted. She was selectively mute because she pretty much hated everyone.

Roman smiled to himself remember how shocked he was to hear her talk. She looked like a little kid but she talked like a grown ass adult. She had helped him out with his scheming and she was smarter than she looked… common sense and street smarts; she knew people and they owed her favors. He did great without Cinder paying him the money she owed him thanks to Miss Neopolitan.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ruby asked as she finished off her fish.

"Thinking about Neo."

Ruby's eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

"Not like that Red. It's just when she'll message me and we can go live in an actual house."

"Oh, ok."

Roman gazed over her outfit; it was ratty and torn like his.

"I think we need new clothes."

"Yea but how are we going to do that without being seen?" Ruby asked.

"Neo can teleport to a store out of another town to get us some. She can disguise herself and move around without being noticed unlike us."

"You don't think I can hide?" Ruby asked squinting at him.

"Do you even know what Neo can do?"

Ruby grinned sheepishly.

"I'm very aware."

Roman leaned forward smiling.

"How do you know little Red?"

Ruby frowned at him, "I'm not little."

"No. You're a lot bigger than Neo."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. If I'm so little, then why do you kiss me the way you do?"

Roman's facial features switched from amused to stunned.

"Wow."

"Exactly. To answer your question… I know Neo and my friend Mandi are the same person."

The color drained from Roman's face a little.

"How?"

"No one is that short and her voice is very unique. The way her hair is and the way it falls around her shoulders was a dead giveaway. I knew that was you on the phone and when you describe Neo to be your sister… it confirmed what I thought. I knew something was weird about "Mandi" the whole time. She wasn't looking for information… she was having fun with us.

"At the shipyard the way you guys were acting… I knew something was up. That's why I believed you without question… I'm more observant than what you think. It has taken some time at Beacon… but I learned some stuff. You aren't the only one who is smart, Roman."

Roman leaned back against the tree and stared at her.

"The question is why didn't you do something or attack Neo?" he asked in a low tone.

"Because… She looked like she needed the fun."

Roman busted out laughing making Ruby blush furiously.

"The hero of Vale allows a villain to play with her just because she wanted to have fun."

"S-shut up!"

He smiled at her.

"You're so cute it almost gives me a toothache."

Ruby stood up and walked over to him. She plopped down on his lap.

"What's this?" he asked quietly.

"I need you to tell me something."

"What Red?"

"How do you exactly plan to defeat Cinder?" she asked her silver eyes burning with eagerness to fight.

"We aren't sure yet."

Ruby stared at him dumbfounded by his answer.

"What?"

"Red… We know what we want to do but it's how to do it is the real problem. Junior and I are great fighters but… Neo is way out of our league. I know she could fight Cinder without many problems but it's a decision on stamina and if she could last long enough to beat her. That's why we fled to train and devise a plan to beat her. Neo needs a partner to take Cinder down or she needs to become stronger than she already is.

"There's a lot you don't know about yet and we will tell you when we get to the safe house. I know some stuff that they don't know yet either… Things are more complicated than they were… Thanks to Emily… Neo might've pissed her off bad enough she'd go us again…"

"I'll be Neo's partner."

"What?"

Ruby nodded, "You heard me."

"But why-

"Because, it seems I'm more of a better fighter than you. Cinder is a monster… I can fight monsters."

"It's not that easy Red."

"Why not?"

Roman positioned her to straddle him so he could stare into her eyes.

"Have you ever taken someone else's life before?" Roman asked seriously, his green eyes darkening.

"No but-

"Red… there is no buts."

Ruby hung her head.

"You are taking away everything that was hers… Her last breath… her last look at the world… It's not as easy to kill people as it is to kill Grimm. Cinder is one horrible bitch and I hate her with every fiber of my being but can you take away someone's life? Can watch the light fade from their eyes as they bleed out onto the ground?"

Ruby said nothing.

"I puked my first time," he whispered into her black hair.

"What?"

"Shortly after Emily left me, I had a run in with some thugs who found out who I was and wanted to make a name for themselves. I had to fight for my life for the first time ever… I killed all three of them barely escaping with my own life… Ruby, it's not so easy to take away from someone else especially if it's their life. In the heat of the moment you forget but… can you sleep every night knowing you killed someone, even if they did kill other people?" Roman asked.

"Did you lose sleep?" Ruby asked softly.

"Yes… two weeks I slept maybe three hours? Their dying eyes haunted me… I think they were best friends… One of them cried after I killed the first one."

Ruby fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"I just never thought about it that way."

"No one ever does but I think if someone you cared about was in danger you'd defend them. Like you did against Emily."

Ruby looked into his eyes. There were many emotions there swimming around. Ruby pulled his face down to hers kissing him softly.

"I'd do anything to protect you," she whispered.

"Red, those are deep, powerful words."

"I know and I meant every word of it."

 _This is love,_ he thought, _this is how love is. I'm falling for this girl… Shit._

* * *

Yang woke up tangled in Weiss' arms and legs the next morning. Weiss' hair was messed up badly but it made her look cute. Yang snuggled into her nearly flat chest barely waking the heiress. Weiss tighten her embrace on Yang and sighed deeply. Blake didn't come home last night; she was being considerate of the private moment they had.

"Weiss."

"Hmmm."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Weiss' eyes shot open as she looked down at Yang.

"What? Are you s-serious?"

"Yes."

Weiss kissed the top of Yang's head and hugged her tightly.

Yang didn't think it was possible for Weiss to feel any emotions for others but she was wrong. It just took the right words for her to stop being selfish and think about others. Weiss was Ruby's partner so she felt some pain when she was gone too. Some things were falling apart but Weiss would be there to help her keep it together and be by her side.

"I thought you didn't like girls Weiss," Yang teased.

Weiss frowned, "I was having a hard time struggling with my emotions with you and I didn't know to proceed."

Yang laughed.

"You're so cute when you get mad."

"Shut up," Weiss said giggling like a school girl.

 _Creeakkk_

Both girls looked up to see Blake and Reese standing there smiling.

"How was your night?" Blake asked.

"Great. Yang asked me out."

Reese smiled and took Blake's hand.

"She told me what happened last night. Thank you for that; I got to spend time with Blake all night finally," she said blushing.

"I'm glad," Yang said giving them the thumbs up.

* * *

Neo stood up and stretched. All her bones cracked making her feel good. Junior was still out of it. She picked up her scroll and messaged Roman. Everything was good here; Neo finally felt it was safe. She walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She was still pretty tired; teleporting was hard on her body sometimes, especially pulling someone the size of Junior made it worse.

Neo had wondered if they had a run in with Emily or not. The idea made her uneasy… Roman had Ruby by his side so it lessened the worry some. She felt almost nauseous thinking of Cinder and the idea of taking her on alone. She couldn't do it alone and no one was near her level of fighting and speed.

 _Beeepppp_

Neo looked down at the scroll and saw it was Roman. They were still ok.

 _Good._

Junior wrapped his arms around Neo without thinking. Neo grabbed his arm, twisted it and flipped him over her shoulder. He made an 'umph' noise as he stared in shock at Neo. She let go of his arm covering her mouth. He grimaced at the pain but he grinned at her anyways.

"I won't be doing that again," he said laying there in his boxers.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"Ah… What about?"

Neo frowned and looked away.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

She gave him a sheepish grin.

"What?" he asked trying to stand up.

"You are too good for me."

Junior laughed.

"I feel the exact same way, baby."

* * *

"We are almost there finally!" Roman yelled throwing his arms into the air.

Ruby smiled carrying Crescent Rose on her shoulder.

"Red, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To do the hardest shit you will ever do in your life."

Ruby frowned, "Really?"

"Neo and I, we don't play when it comes to training."

Ruby grinned evilly, "Good because I don't either."

"That sounds like a challenge my dear. Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked raising an eyebrow giving her an evil grin back.

"Roman, I was born ready."

* * *

After an hour of walking, Ruby saw a bunch of trees with a little brown house sitting in the middle. Roman picked Ruby up bridal style, making her scream and he started running. She giggled as he ran excitedly to the door of the house and knocked with his shoe. The door flew open and Neo jumped on him too knocking them to the ground all of them laughing. Junior popped his head out and shook as he looked at the sight before him.

"I made some beef stew."

Ruby and Roman stood up quickly leaving Neo on the ground.

"Really?!" they both yelled.

* * *

"That was so good Junior," Ruby said rubbing her stomach.

"Thanks Red," Junior said.

Neo looked at Roman with a serious face almost she was telepathically questioning him.

"I know, I know. There's more to know for you as well."

Neo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What?" she whispered.

"I confirmed my suspicions."

Ruby sat down her milk and looked at the trio.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Neo stood up and walked over the cabinets opening one of them up. She pulled out a gray device and then a black one.

"What are those?" Ruby asked.

Neo flipped them on.

"Jammers. They jam everything."

"What would you need jammers for?" she asked.

"It's for what we are about to discuss with you. We are letting you into our loop."

Ruby nodded.

"Lay it on me."

"Cinder wanted to destroy Vale and attract a super massive Grimm to Beacon. We think there is something inside the school that she wants and she can't get to. We have a general idea what she wants but we aren't exactly sure on why she needs it. It's pretty bad and we can imagine what she would do with it," Roman said frowning at the table.

"What is it she wants?" Ruby asked.

"The Fall Maiden's power," Neo said looking at Junior.

"That's a fairy tale," Ruby said glaring at them.

"It's not," Junior said.

"How do you know-

"I while back before she asked me to join her… She went looking for a woman named Amber. I think she had Mercury and Emerald with her but I'm not too sure. Amber was a traveler with unimaginable power and Cinder wanted it. From what I've heard… and what Cinder has told me… she can steal the powers of others… That's her semblance."

Ruby's face drained of color.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked, scared.

"We think she wants to take control of the world… but we aren't quite sure on that. It seems Ozpin has Amber and he may be looking up a way to get a new host for the rest of the Fall maiden's power," Neo said.

"Pyrrha."

Everyone looked at Ruby.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Pyrrha was acting strangely at the Vytal festival… I think it's Pyrrha. She accidently hurt Jaune."

"What is her semblance?" Roman asked.

"Polarity."

Neo nodded, "That's one hell of a semblance."

"Yea. How could Cinder get all the power?" Ruby asked.

Neo sighed, her face turning sad.

"The way the power of maiden goes is it changes to different people. No two summers are alike… like the other three seasons. The last person the maiden thinks of is who the power goes too."

"So Cinder would get it since she attacked her."

Junior nodded.

"Neo is powerful on her on but-

"I will partner up with Neo and help her beat Cinder."

Neo's eyes widened.

"No Ruby-

"I can! I can match you in speed and power. I just need help controlling my semblance better!" she cried slamming her fists on the table, "You don't understand; my friends are in trouble! I want- _I need to help them._ I need to help you do it. I don't care how hard this will be- I will do it!"

The three villains looked amongst each other.

"Ruby… we are going to try and train six months straight unless we hear word of Cinder going ahead with her plan," Neo said.

"That's fine."

"Ok… next is Emily."

Neo's head snapped to the side to stare at Roman.

"What about her?"

"Emily is the Winter Maiden."

Junior dropped his glass, Neo's jaw dropped and Ruby tilted her head to the side.

"How?!" Neo screamed.

"I wasn't so sure… until I asked Emily myself. The look on her face said yes and I'm guessing Cinder doesn't know."

"Are you suggesting we kill her too?" Junior asked.

"We might have too… if she opposes us," Roman said his eyes flashing dangerously.

"So if it comes to it… We have to decide who gets the fall power and the winter power," Ruby said staring at Roman.

Everyone stared at Ruby.

"She's right…" Neo whispered.

"I'll kill Cinder," Ruby said.

Junior frowned.

"Can you do that?" he asked glancing at Roman.

"I will. My friends and family are in danger."

"I'll take down Emily then."

Junior shook his head, "We can't risk Atlas going-

"I'll protect her," Ruby said.

"How can you do that?" Junior asked angrily.

"You guys are my friends now. I'll do it."

Ruby smiled.

"Trust me on this. I can do it."

Roman nodded.

"Tomorrow… starts training day. Get some sleep everyone. We are going to be busy."

 **This chapter was really easy to write... i went drinking last night at a bar for the first time and i guess it opened a couple new ideas inside my head with every drink I sucked down lmao go me... i'll start chapter 10 now. I want to thank Amethystlover02 again for Neo x Junior ship name. BearTracks. I love it :)**


	10. Month One- Emily's guilt

It had almost been a month since Ruby had gone with Roman, Neo and Junior. They had been training harder than any one of them had excepted too and it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Neo and Roman were taking a break while Junior had Ruby distracted; it was Ruby's birthday at midnight. Ruby had forgotten about it but Neo had marked the day down.

"You think that she can help him find his semblance?" Roman asked watching them from the window.

"I think so. Junior looks tired though. She might let him stop soon."

Roman laughed.

"Naw… Look at her. She's grown like two inches since she's been here and she's gained some muscle mass. She's no quitter."

Neo laughed.

"What?"

"You gonna make the next move with her sometime?" Neo asked.

"What?!" he said surprised.

"I'm aware you haven't had sex with her yet."

"She told you?" Roman said glaring at Neo.

"No. I ask and she shakes her head like crazy and turns red as her hood."

"Oh."

"Are you nervous?" Neo asked as she grabbed a giant paper bag.

"Yes. It's her first time and I want it to be special…" he said turning pink.

"Wow… Roman Torchwick is a sweet guy after all."

"Shut up Neopolitan."

Neo laughed.

* * *

"Ruby… I'm too tired."

"That's good Junior… Let's finish this," Ruby said holding out her scythe.

"No… I might fall over-

Ruby didn't let him finish as she charged at him. Junior yelled threw up his Bazooka to block her attack. She knocked it out of his hands with her foot. He yelled again as he threw his arms over his face. The sound of Ruby's scythe hitting his arm made a ping sound and she jumped back. Junior stared at Ruby as she put away Crescent Rose, smiling at him triumphal.

Ruby walked up to him touching his arms. She raised her eyebrows in surprise as she tapped his arm. It was hard as steel. She hugged him and skipped back to the house happily in her tattered clothes. Junior shook his head and went to pee on a tree; he had almost pissed himself when Ruby came after him.

"Hey," Ruby said.

Roman looked up from his new outfit Neo had gotten him to see his beautiful girlfriend standing there dirty and with tattered clothes.

"What did you guys do?"

"Discover Junior's semblance."

Roman looked at Neo then at Ruby.

"Seriously?"

"Yup! Hey Junior come here!" Ruby called, going to the window.

Junior came out of trees, his face kind of pale white. He opened the door and looked at them tiredly; he really needed a nap. He walked over to the table and sat down in the chair laying his head on the table. Neo sat down a glass of ice water in front of him and put her hands on her hips looking at Ruby.

"What did you do?"

"He has armored skin."

"Huh?" Roman asked.

"I attacked his arms and my scythe bounced off because he hardened his skin."

Roman started giggling like a kid.

"Roman quit being a pervert!" Neo cried turning pink.

Ruby frowned, "What?"

Junior shook his head.

"Ruby he's talking about my dick."

"Oh my god! P-pervert!" Ruby cried pointing at Roman.

Roman busted out laughing again.

"Really Ruby? You sleep beside him every night and you haven't noticed it?" Junior said smiling.

"I-um…"

Ruby covered her face and ran into her room.

"Junior, you're an ass," Neo said glaring at him.

"She almost cut off my arms babe!"

"She was training with you. Suck your own dick tonight."

Roman covered his mouth as he tried not laughing at them.

"I'll go see her," Roman said standing up, "Make some pot roast tonight Neo."

Roman walked through the living room and up the stairs to the room with a red door and orange stars. He pushed it open since it was cracked and saw Ruby laying on the bed in her undies and bra hiding her face in her pillow. He shifted his pants since seeing her like that was arousing. Her legs held some angry pink scars but everything else was fine; he frowned at this. How odd.

Ruby was short but that didn't make her any less desirable, even with the scars. He loved the way she was… even her red tipped hair; it was unusual but beautiful. He loved her pale skin; he had wondered how it stayed way when she was always outside. Roman loved her eyes… they were so different and mysterious… her eyes were so calm but they held strength, just like the first night when he met her.

"Do you think our relationship is weird?" Ruby asked with tears falling from her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly as he sat down on the bed to smooth her wild, growing hair.

"I'm sixteen at midnight and you're 22. You haven't made any moves so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. Is it wrong that I want you but I'm afraid?" Ruby asked hiding her face back into her pillow to hide her embarrassment.

"So you do want me, huh?" he said teasing her.

To say he wanted her was a complete understatement. _He needed her and badly._ He had wanted Emily at one point but there was something different about Ruby; she cared and she cared a lot. She was nothing like Emily; she had feelings and she was socially awkward. Emily was a smooth talker but she tried not to get attached to others so easily. They were polar opposites.

"I'm more afraid of that than I am of Cinder."

"Well, you said you weren't good with people," he said stroking her hair.

Ruby gazed up at him, "What are we?"

"What do you mean Red?"

"You never asked me out."

Roman nodded, "That's true."

Ruby's silver eyes stayed steady on Roman watching his body language.

"Ruby Rose, will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes!"

Roman smiled as Ruby wrapped her arms around him.

"Red?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you want too… that's up to you to decide."

"I know…"

"I'm never opposed, I just want you to be ready and to feel you want too without feeling like you have too."

Ruby smiled and took Roman's hand into hers.

"Roman?"

"I love you."

The world seemed to stop around them as he stared into her eyes. He hadn't heard those words in a long time. Tears began welling up in his eyes as he took Ruby into his arms and pressed her against his body. Ruby put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly as his tears fell onto her face. He tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back to plant kisses down her neck.

"Mhmmm…"

"Ruby…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

"HOW!?" Cinder screamed.

Emily sat back in her seat staring at Cinder who was furious.

"I don't know. You tell me," she said coldly sharpening her blade.

Cinder shot a fireball at Emily but she raised her sword freezing it on contact and it dropped to the floor.

"You're not mad at me so calm down."

"No! I'm pissed off at you! You let that pipsqueak beat you and here you sit like you don't give a shit?!" she bellowed pointing at Emily.

Emily's pink eyes narrowed giving Cinder a venomous look.

"She's strong… Her friend… She was strong but she didn't even have to hit me for me to know. Her eyes said it all."

"Her friend? Neo doesn't have friends!" Cinder yelled slamming her fist into the table cracking it in half.

"She does now. This one had silver eyes and black hair. She was really cute actually."

Cinder dropped her arms to her sides and stared at the Faunus like she spoke a different language.

"Silver eyes?" she asked quietly.

 _The girl from the school._

"Yup… I think she's… dating Roman."

Cinder turned around and stared out the window of the warehouse.

"Cinder? What's wrong?"

"Her name is Ruby Rose. From Beacon."

Emily leaned forward in her seat.

"What?"

"Ruby Rose."

Emily slammed her fist into the table shattering it. Cinder looked surprised for once.

"What does-

"She! It- ugh!" she screamed throwing her sword into the ground; ice covered the ground almost making Cinder slip.

"Now I'm not following."

"A week after I left Roman I ran into a woman dressed in red and black… Her presence was enough… to make me scared for my own life. She attacked me… She told me to leave Summer Rose's daughter alone or she'd kill me. I didn't even know who Ruby was until right now… How did she know I would have a run in with her?"

Cinder sat down and crossed her arms.

"That's oddly suspicious… Why are you just telling me now?" Cinder whispered angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me you could steal other's powers and that you were half Fall Maiden"

Anger filled Cinder's eyes as the words came out of Emily's mouth.

"HOW-

"Roman."

Cinder rubbed her face furiously trying to control herself.

"I'll take another trip out in a week. They hide fairly well."

Emily got up and left the room.

Emily leaned up against the wall and slid down as she listened to Cinder's rampage on the furniture in the room. Her heart hurt… she thought of Roman often and she knew he had been alone all this time; it had comforted her… but why would she care when it was so long ago?

Sometimes she wished she could go back in time and forget about stealing that food; she wouldn't have run into him then. She wished she never met up with May Donner but she was a bad person. May was on a killer rampage when Emily had run across her… She had heard soon after that May's daughter was killed in the hospital.

 _Her child was killed and she wanted revenge. Why am I always surrounded by death, blood and hate?_

The tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. She tangled her fingers into her bright blue hair and pulled.

"Problems?"

Emily didn't look up but she knew it was Mercury.

"Do you wanna talk?" he asked kneeling down in front of her.

She shook her head.

"Come on. Let's get a drink," he said pulling on her hand.

Emily got up and followed him tears still streaming down her face.

* * *

"Talk."

Emily looked up; her eyes were red from crying making her look a little evil.

"About?"

"Don't be dumb; I'm here to make you feel better," Mercury said downing the rest of his beer.

Emily fidgeted in her seat.

"I've heard some horrible shit before and it can't be that bad. I mean come on; look who our boss is."

Emily giggled.

"Do… You know why Cinder has me around?"

Mercury frowned.

"What does she have to do with it?"

"She has everything to do with it."

Emily sipped on her pink and purple drink staring at Mercury.

"I was once with Roman for about a year. He taught me everything I know and thanks to him I am who I am. Cinder caught wind of who I was and she offered me a large amount of money… I had refused but then she threatened to kill my whole clan and so I took the money and betrayed the love of my life… I should've asked for more money but I was so scared; I thought Roman would kill me."

"Wow."

Mercury picked up his new beer as the waitress sat it down and sipped on it staring at Emily.

"I wanted everyone to live."

Mercury nodded.

"Can I say something without sounding like an asshole?"

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes it's best to just die and live without the pain… The fact you and Roman still stand today means that you two are meant to endure… but what will you do when the time comes if Cinder asks you to fight him? What will you do when the odds are stacked against you; will you live or will you allow death to take you to ease Roman's aching soul?" Mercury asked staring into her neon eyes.

"I… thought about the answer to all those questions all this time. Could I? Could I be ok with dying and making Roman's heart feel better? I'm selfish… I want to live and make it through whatever comes my way even if I have to face those sad green eyes every day. I don't know what to do or how to answer anything like that anymore. It seems he has someone anyways."

"That idiot- sorry, but he _has_ someone? Like a hostage?" Mercury asked frowning.

"A girlfriend and no, not a hostage… she seemed more than willing to protect him."

"Who is she?"  
"It seems Cinder knew her. Ruby Rose."

Mercury began choking on his beer.

"You're shitting me?!"

"Silver eyes, black and red hair and clothes to match."

"Fucking shit."

"With a scythe…"

"They're enemies! What the fuck…"

Emily smiled sadly.

"I'm not surprised."

"What does that mean?" Mercury asked.

Emily smiled to herself.

 _He has a special power that makes you like him even if he had hurt you._

"My love for him has faded but I still feel bad. I'm… glad he's happy."

"Will you fight him?" Kill him if you had too?"

"…yes…Yes I will."

* * *

Emily sat under a giant willow tree close to the Beacon school staring at the darkening sky. She remembered how many times she sat under this tree crying- begging that Roman would find her and whisk her away to a safe place but of course he never showed up. She hid her face in her knees trying to ignore how much she hated everyone… she hated herself more though.

"You still upset?"

Emily shook her head. _Mercury again. He's probably following making sure I don't flake on Cinder. Stupid bitch._

"I'm not here for Cinder."

Emily's head snapped upward.

"What?"

"Come on. Let's get some ice cream- like a date."

Emily's face turned pink.

"No Mercury."

"Why not?" he said frowning.

"She's planning on destroying Vale… I want out of here as soon as that happens… If… I have some emotional attachment to someone then I may get myself killed trying to stay here. I'm not safe around Cinder and I never will be. Her temper is so scary."

"Why isn't it safe for you?" Mercury asked kneeling down before her.

Emily put her face back into her knees.

"Emily talk to me. I actually do care even though I'm an asshole."

Emily started shaking.

"Hey-

His voice caught in his throat as she looked up at him. Her face was covered in frozen tears and her eyes were white. Emily stared at Mercury who was too surprised to say anything. Emily saw the look of fear inn his gray eyes; she knew what he was thinking. He was scared- he knew being with her was a death sentence…

"Emily-

"I'm the Winter Maiden and Cinder doesn't know."

"She'll kill you if she finds out."

Emily nodded as the grass around her began to freeze.

"What will you do?" Mercury asked.

"Nothing. Until the time is right."

Mercury grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Emily tried jerking out of his grasp but he tightened his grip on her arm.

"That hurt-

Mercury's lips smashed against hers shocking her at first but she loved the contact- it had been a long time. He held her waist, pulling her closer until she could feel the hard bulge in his pants.

"I want you," he whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Ruby sat at the dinner table staring at her hot chocolate; she had made herself some but it had lost its appeal as she had sat there for twenty minutes. Her heart felt heavy with sorrow and missed Yang deeply. She missed her big sister and the horrible jokes she told. She knew she had to stop Cinder and only she could stop her… She felt almost destined to do it…

"Ugh," she said allowed shoving the cup back.

"Red… Why are you here for?" Junior asked.

"Can't sleep."

"I was only joking earlier."

Ruby nodded.

"I know. I just miss my sister."

Junior nodded.

"What do you miss most?" he asked taking the chair in front of her.

"I miss her in general… We haven't really ever been apart before."

He nodded.

"Ah yeah… I remember those days with my own brother."

Ruby smiled, "Oh yea?"

"Yup… The constant fighting and yelling but we were inseparable."

Ruby giggled.

"Its past midnight… Aren't you sixteen now?" he asked.

She nodded sadly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!"

Ruby jumped and fell out of her seat.

Neo was holding a big cake shaped like a cookie.

"What the-

"Neo you scared her!" Roman said scowling.

"I'm sorry Ruby!" Neo cried setting down the cake to help her up.

"What's going on?" Ruby cried looking at them.

"It's your birthday Red! We want to celebrate with you," Roman said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Neo asked hugging her friend.

"I just miss everyone…"

Neo smiled sadly, "Don't worry… We are getting closer and closer to our goal. Tomorrow we are traveling again."

"Again? Already?"

"Someone is bound to look for us so we have to move again."

Ruby nodded and looked at the cake; it looked like a real cookie.

"Did you make this yourself?" Ruby asked studying the cake closer.

"Yup and while you were outside trying to kill Junior," Neo said grinning at her giant boyfriend.

Ruby gave Junior an evil grin making him shake his head and making Roman laugh.

They sat down and ate a slice of cake together; joking and laughing. Even if Ruby missed her sister and her teammates, she certainly loved her new friends and her boyfriend. They were always joking around and making light of everything even when the fate of Vale rested on their shoulders. They were strong individual fighters and they worked well together.

Ruby loved everything about Roman. He was strong, caring and sexy. He made her feel like she was the greatest person in the world, well at least to him. Most of all… he didn't hold back in training until she was laying on the ground exhausted. She was under the impression he couldn't fight at all but she was very wrong; now she knew how he escaped from the shipyard that night against Blake and Sun.

Junior was quiet mostly and the voice of reason which the other two lacked horribly. He was always friendly but when it came to Neo he showed a lot of emotion and love towards her. He seemed like a scaredy cat when it came to fighting but he definitely improved a lot since they had started and he had learned a lot on how to fight better with his size. Ruby secretly hoped that they would live through this and get married.

Neo was really special… She was almost like Ruby in speed but she was better at hand to hand combat. She honestly didn't even need the damn umbrella. Neo was better than the team RWBY all put together. Though she had the ability to make you cry just by telling you the harsh truth about anything; she didn't sugar coat shit. She even made Junior almost cry once. Ruby loved her though and their friendship was strong.

Neo put the rest of the cake in the fridge and they headed to bed for one last night there. Ruby watched Roman walk up the stairs tilting her head to the side. He was walking stiffly, was he ok? Roman wasn't the type to like the outdoors too much maybe that was the problem. Ruby began walking up lost in her thoughts. She walked in their room and shut the door.

Maybe Roman hadn't seen her but he had pulled off all his clothes and left the bathroom door cracked; Ruby saw everything. Her silver eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks turned pink. He could've been on a magazine cover as a model. He had muscle definition but it wasn't too obvious or gross for that matter which made him look even sexier. Ruby stumbled over the bed and fell to her knees.

Roman ripped the door open and stood there naked before Ruby without thinking. Ruby looked up her face turning redder than it has ever been. Roman knelt down with concern on his face and helped Ruby get up. She had to cover her face because her eyes kept going down to his crotch making her feel funny; she couldn't explain the feeling but it wasn't bad. Roman pulled her hands off her face to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sick Red?" he asked concern in his voice.

"No-no… I um… you're naked."

Roman looked down and looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry Red. I'll go get some clothes."

He let go of her and walked towards the bathroom.

"No! I mean um…"

Roman stopped and looked at his embarrassed girlfriend; desire had filled her eyes.

"What? You want me to be naked?" Roman asked confused.

"Can… we sleep that tonight? I … um…"

Roman smiled at her as she tried telling him how she felt but she just kept becoming more shy.

"Never mind it was a stupid idea-

Roman put a finger on her lips.

"Shh. We can. You look dirty anyways… Let me help you."

Roman pushed Ruby onto the bed and pulled off her boots and socks making her cover her face again; her boots had to smell from the work out they were getting but if they were Roman didn't seem to mind. He pulled on her pants legs of her torn outfit and slid them off more seductively than he should have. Ruby could feel her underwear getting wetter every time he touched her. She let out a shaky sigh making Roman smile.

"You ok there?"

All Ruby could do was nod.

"Red, you're so cute."

Ruby hid her face as he ran his fingers up the inside of her thighs making her shake more. His fingertips touched her moist undies making him raise an eyebrow. _Wow… I've never met anyone who got this wet before,_ he thought as he pulled off her underwear and tossed them to the floor. Ruby sat up staring at him in way she had never thought she'd give. She loved him and wanted him… This was it… She wanted him now.

Roman pulled off her shirt and she touched his manhood gently. He looked down in amazement; damn that felt good. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He was going to make fun of her for not knowing what to do; he had to wait but this felt more loving than actual desire and he loved it just as much. He sighed heavily when he felt her breath near his hard cock.

"FUCK!"

Roman opened his eyes in alarm and he looked down at Ruby who was looking at the door. He went to the bathroom and put on his black pants. Ruby threw on her on old battle attire and slipped on her boots then grabbed Crescent Rose. They barely opened the door and looked down the stair well to see Junior sent flying into the kitchen table; there were Grimm everywhere outside.

Roman rubbed his face nervously; he hated Grimm and he could barely fight something like that. Ruby looked up at her boyfriend and saw the fear in his face. She laced her fingers in between his and pulled him outside using her semblance. Neo was already outside; she was in her night gown of pink lace fighting barefoot.

"Get to the trees!" Ruby cried as Neo got knocked down.

"Red you-

"I can… I fight monsters better than people. Let me do this."

Roman nodded seeing the seriousness in her eyes and he grabbed Neo's hand running for the trees. Ruby sped back inside and grabbed Junior taking him to safety with the others. There they stood on the branches to see Ruby's first real fight against Grimm. There had to be at least thirty Beowolves surrounding the house making Roman more nervous; could she do it?

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose as it took its full form as a scythe and she swung the blade down into the ground. Roman frowned at this; _what the hell was she doing?!_ She began firing off sniper rounds at a rapid succession Neo gasp in excitement. Ruby shot down eight Grimm before pulling her scythe out of the ground and swinging it behind her charging.

Roman watched as his girlfriend used her semblance to rip through the pack of Beowolves in an instant. He looked over at Neo who was enthralled by what she was seeing. Her eyes were pink darting everywhere watching Ruby move almost at the speed of light. _Maybe… we can really beat Cinder. I never knew she was so fast and so strong… This is looking more possible than what I thought._

"We can beat Cinder," Neo said staring as Ruby finished off the last Grimm.

"Really?" Junior asked.

"Yes…"


	11. Month Two- Harsh Truth

_**Ok I wanna say I'm saddened by a lot of people coming up with a petition to bring Pyrrha back**_ **. I mean really come on now. Monty made his story that way and it should stay that way. You wouldn't like if someone went back and messed up your story for whatever reason they had. I'm saddened by Penny, Roman and Pyrrha's death but it's how things are. It is how the story pushed forward. Ruby wouldn't be doing the things she did if it wasn't for their deaths. Idc if you don't like my opinion but it's disrespectful for people to be like that. Pyrrha might be alive... she might not. Just wait and watch. I love Roman a lot but I have belief Neo is still alive... So i'm waiting :)**

Emily threw her boots at the wall in an angry rage. She had searched half of Vale in three weeks' time and she found no clues to where Roman and his friends were at. Cinder was growing impatient with her but she didn't care. She was more upset she couldn't see how he was fairing with his new girl than anything else; she felt kind of jealous and she couldn't explain why in her head…

Emily picked up her scroll and messaged Mercury for a "fun" time. She had gotten use to him being around and he was willing to go at her no matter what he was doing. Cinder had grown aware of their relationship and it pissed her off even more. Emily did the best to provide results for the things she was doing but Cinder wasn't having it… She was probably jealous and wouldn't admit it. Emily frowned at the idea… was that her problem when she was with Roman?

"Fuck me," she yelled.

Did she know Roman from before? Emily dialed Mercury's number.

"Hey I have to cancel."

'That's fine… Are you ok?'

"No… I have to ask Cinder something."

'Emily-

She hung up. _I'm sorry Mercury._ Emily grabbed her running shoes and changed her clothes. She packed a little back pack and headed out the door but she stopped. She turned back around and opened a kitchen drawer. Emily pulled a sparkly pearl necklace that Roman had bought her after the twenty car heist. She put it on feeling rage build up inside her.

After thirty minutes Emily appeared before Cinder's apartment. She scaled the building and kicked in the window. Cinder was sitting in her kitchen staring at her with fury in her eyes but she didn't dare to make a move. Emily pulled out her blade and held it up to Cinder's neck glaring at her. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she thought it would break her ribcage.

"Tell me the truth."

Cinder squinted at her, "About?"

"Why did you pay me off to get me away from Roman?" Emily demanded.

Cinder's eyes showed surprise but it as quickly hidden with evil intent.

"Why do you care after all this time?"

"Don't fuck with me bitch."

"I needed Roman's expertise."

"What does that mean?" Emily screamed.

"You had all his time and he refused to give me a minute. He barely knew you when I ran into him. I followed you two around for a while and you soon became a couple. I had to know what would drive you to betray him and I found out; your family. You were a horrible criminal up until the last year… That's why I had you start working for me too and then he betrayed me too. The betrayal they were behind will the last big thing they ever plan in this world. I will kill them."

Emily grabbed Cinder's arm and threw her out the window.

Cinder landed on her feet outside and Emily jumped down holding out her blade. She was so enraged she almost couldn't think right. Cinder started her traditional fighting with fireballs making Emily roll her eyes, pissing Cinder off. Emily had no intentions of killing Cinder but she wanted to give her a warning not to fuck with Roman. Emily held the sword above her head calmly waiting for the first strike.

Cinder shot a fireball but Emily easily froze it in place and it dropped to the ground. Cinder growled and shot more fire at Emily but it proved to be ineffective. Emily yelled holding out her hands and a giant ice wall five feet thick appeared in front of her. Cinder backed up in shock staring at the ice. Emily raised her sword and sliced through the ice kicking each huge chunk at Cinder.

Only one chunk hit Cinder head on but it was enough to send her flying into the ground screaming in pain and anger. Emily bent down and touched the concrete. Ice spread like wild fire on the ground and four large ice hands grabbed Cinder's legs and arms holding her into the air. Emily sheathed her sword and walked over to her former boss to give the warning that would last a life time.

"HOW?! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE THIS POWERFUL!" she screamed at Emily.

"Cinder."

Cinder's eyes lit up with angry fire but she couldn't melt the ice around her.

"ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cinder bellowed.

Emily reached up and slapped her.

"Cinder, I'm talking to you so it's best to listen."

Cinder shut her mouth; her eyes held some many emotions at one time but the most noticeable one was fear.

"I'll give you one warning and that's it. If you go against what I said I will kill you and take your special little power but you're not worthy of even half of that Maiden power are you? I don't who lied to you but you're just an angry child throwing toys to get what they want; I hate you. I hate you for threatening my family but I'll blame myself for losing Roman and not standing strong enough to keep him.

"This will be my warning. You dare touch Roman; I will kill you. If you hurt Mercury; I will kill you. You even go near my family… I will fuck you up so bad you will be fucking wishing you were dead and I mean that… I may be half Faunus and half human but I'll be a monster after I'm done with you. Don't test me."

"How can you produce that much ice alone?!" Cinder screamed fearing the worst.

"You're staring at the Winter Maiden my dear."

All color drained from Cinder's face.

"You can melt the ice but it'll take you some time. Have fun Cinder."

"I would've know if you had that kind of power!"

"No you wouldn't have. You didn't know me well enough to know. The only one who knew was Roman and I didn't tell him I did have it. You are too arrogant and you love showing off your power to everyone… but I don't. I keep things to myself… I'll let you know if you come after me… I won't be that nice like I am now."

* * *

Ruby's head was laid on Roman's lap while she slept but he was still awake watching Neo. Neo had been really sick lately; she had caught a bad strain of the flu and no medicine was working for her. They were still a couple days away from her second safe house. Neo's face was paler than it normally was and her eyes were the color of vanilla ice cream. Roman had reassured Ruby that she would be ok but he wasn't so sure anymore.

Junior was upset and really worried about Neo too. He had grown more quiet and unresponsive to anyone who tried talking to him. Ruby had tried talking to him but all he did was yell at her. Ruby stopped talking to him just to give him space but she was really upset that he yelled and Neo was sick. They were all falling apart.

 _If only she could get there faster… We have no vehicle and being outside was making her sicker… Shit._

Before he knew it he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Roman woke up and Ruby wasn't there with him. He jumped up panicked scaring Junior awake from his slumber. Neo stayed asleep, she was too weak to even move to begin with. Junior realized what was going on and the two men frantically looked for Ruby but she was nowhere to be found. Junior picked Neo and cradled her like she was a baby and they went deeper into the woods looking for the sixteen-year old girl.

After twenty minutes they still couldn't find Ruby and hope seemed bleak when they saw smoke rising into the air. Roman pulled out his cane and walked quietly towards the spot the smoke was coming from. Junior stayed behind him carrying Neo as carefully as he could. They came to a clearing and the sight before them made their jaws drop.

There was a house made of mud and trees with a fire out front that was dying. Ruby was against the house in a chair asleep holding her scythe in her arms. Roman crept up carefully to Ruby and tapped her shoulder. Ruby opened her eyes; first she was baffled by the fact it was daylight and second was because her boyfriend was in front of her.

"Oh my god! It's daylight already?! Shit! I was taking a break and I wanted to bring you guys here. I'm sorry! I made a bed for Neo to rest in-

Roman grabbed her face and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Because you helped my sister. I love you Ruby."

He picked her up and hugged her tightly. Junior walked into the mud house and put Neo on the wooden make shift bed.

"I love you Roman… Will you be with me forever?"

Roman nodded and buried his face into her neck.

Junior sat beside Neo on the floor stroking her hair; it was drenched with sweat and dirt. He laid his head on her stomach, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want to lose her… He had given everything up just to be with her… He could've stayed under Cinder's rule but where would that have gotten him? He just didn't want Neo sick anymore…

"Neopolitan…"

Roman and Ruby stayed outside away from the other couple to give them some space. Roman knew how Junior felt; Emily had been sick one time and he had absolutely refused to leave her side until she was able to join him in their late night heists. Ruby looked torn up because one of her best friend was really sick and she couldn't do anything to her and it hurt her more that Junior was upset.

"I want Neo to get better."

Roman's eyes met up with her sad silver eyes.

"I know Red… Me too."

"Can we heal her by using our aura?" Ruby asked looking hopeful.

Roman arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"I think we should try and she needs a bath. There's a river nearby and I can help out with that."

Ruby stood up and went inside the house she made and started talking to Junior.

* * *

Yang stretched out almost knocking Weiss off the bed.

"Hey now!"

"Sorry Weiss. I sometimes forget you're in here with me."

Weiss grabbed some of Yang's hair stroking it making Yang smile.

"I love your hair."

"I've noticed that. You ready for class?" Yang asked, sitting up.

"Yes. I suppose."

Blake was already in the bathroom getting ready for the day. There was a knock at the door.

Weiss opened it.

"Professor Ozpin?"

"Team RWBY. How's your morning?" Ozpin asked holding his coffee.

"We were ok… Unless you have bad news then we aren't so sure," Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Meet me in my office. I already informed your teachers. You have twenty minutes ladies."

Ozpin left the hallway for his office. Weiss shut the door looking at her blonde girlfriend. Yang looked like she was in deep thought sitting on the bed. Blake came out of the bathroom looking at her teammates a little confused. Weiss walked towards the bathroom and put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"We are going to see Ozpin in twenty minutes."

"Oh… ok."

* * *

"Hello ladies. Have a seat."

Qrow came up from behind Ozpin staring at all them.

"Uncle Qrow? What's going on?" Yang asked.

"Well… we have some good news for you."

"What is then?" Blake asked.

"Ruby is doing ok… She was spotted at a pharmacy a couple days ago. We think one of the people she went with is sick."

"So… she's ok that's great!" Yang cried.

"It is…but…" Ozpin started.

"But what?"

Ozpin tapped his fingers against his desk.

"Well?!" Weiss demanded.

"We think we know what they're trying to do," Qrow said staring at the girls.

"You mean on why she left?" Blake asked.

"Yes… I had heard that they betrayed the people they were working for and took off. Apparently they plan on taking down the person causing problems. That's why Ruby had left to help them… We think she might've thought Beacon would only slow her down for something so big… She is right on some level," Qrow said walking around the desk.

"I trust Ruby's decision," Yang said.

Weiss and Blake looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes and I think we should be preparing ourselves instead of worrying about her. Is that all?" Yang asked.

Everyone just stared at her.

"You're not worried?" Ozpin asked raising his eyebrows.

"She's with Neo and Neo is the first one to beat me ever. Torchwick is pretty good and Junior is kinda scary to people who aren't familiar with him."

"I agree with Yang as well," Weiss chimed in nodding.

"Me too. Ruby is our leader for a reason," Blake said smiling.

"I'm glad you place so much faith in her. I suppose if anything does go down… You should train then," Qrow said.

Ozpin smiled.

"If you ladies need help with training give me a message and I'll help you out," Ozpin said.

They smiled at him and headed for their second class.

Yang grabbed Weiss' hand and raised it to her lips kissing it. Weiss blushed furiously but she smiled anyways. They headed to class slowly enjoying every moment even when they walked in. Everyone had stopped talking to stare at them. They all had heard about Weiss and Yang dating but they never showed up publicly together holding hands.

"What?" Yang said.

Everyone looked at each other and then started clapping.

"It's about time!" someone yelled.

"I caught them making out once!" yelled someone else.

Yang started laughing and led Weiss to the middle rows with Blake following behind. Yang kissed Weiss and class had begun.

* * *

Ruby pulled all of Neo's clothes off and scooped some water out of the river and dumped it on Neo's chest. She had Neo's head by the water where she washed out her hair more easily without getting grass in it. Junior sat by watching just in case Ruby needed help. He was rather surprised by the fact Ruby even offered to do considering her face was bright red undressing her.

After an hour of trying to get the smell off her she smelled a lot better but she was still sick. Ruby redressed her and smiled at Junior trying to cheer him up. Junior gave her a weak smile but he looked down at his girlfriend who was unresponsive. His heart felt heavy and it felt like his world was crashing down around him. He felt hopeless and a failure; he couldn't make her better.

"Junior do you wanna try something for Neo?" Ruby asked.

"Like what?"

"Sometimes our bodies get tired from fighting off infections and such. We can surge some of our aura into her body to make her better or stronger. Both would be better," Ruby said smiling.

"We can do that?"

"Yes," she said, "You have a skin hardening semblance so that means your aura works too. Since I can tell you don't have a lot of experience with it I can use mine and you can channel into her."

"That will work?" he asked unsure.

"I don't know but there's no harm in trying."

Junior nodded.

"Ok, put your hands on Neo. One on her heart and one on her arm. Close your eyes and think of healing her. You may feel weird but don't break off ok?"

Junior nodded.

Ruby placed one hand on Junior's chest where his heart was and the other on his arm. She forced her aura into his body; Junior felt outrageously strong once her aura poured into his body and the feeling was almost overwhelming. He felt like he could beat Cinder's ass and everyone else who opposed them. How could she be so strong?

"Damn Ruby… you're really strong…" Junior said in amazement.

"Oh… You think so?"

"Yea- oh, Neo!" Junior cried out.

Neo sat up staring at them.

"Ugh what happened? Did someone beat the shit out of me?" she said still sleepy.

Ruby and Junior broke the link smiling at their friend.

"You got sick with the flu."

"Fuck me… ugh…"

"Baby! I'm so glad you're ok!" he cried hugging her.

"Can I get something to eat please?" she murmured.

* * *

Ruby grinned as Neo wolfed down ten fish and a bowl full of oranges. Roman grinned at Junior patting his shoulder.

"Yea man I'm glad you're happy again."

Junior smiled.

Neo looked at them with eyebrow raised.

"What? Why weren't you happy?"

"Because you were sick and I didn't know if you were going to be ok."

Neo grinned, "That's the sweetest thing I ever heard."

Junior's face turned red like Ruby's hood.

"Can we stay here a little while? I know that it's not the best place in the world but it's secluded and we can train here right?" Ruby asked looking at her friends.

Neo nodded, "Yea since no one would really know about it, it's perfect!"

Roman looked at them making a weird face.

"What?" the girls said together puffing out their cheeks.

"I don't know with Grimm crawling all over the place."

"It's perfect for training!" Ruby argued.

"Fine… but there is something you need to work on personally," Roman said pointing at Ruby.

"What's that?" she asked frowning at him.

"Hand to hand combat."

Ruby groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Ruby everyone has something they're not good at. You'll be ok," Neo said rubbing her back.

"That's what you think but I hate fighting without my scythe."

Roman smiled and patted Ruby's head receiving a glare from her.

"We will start tomorrow!"

Ruby groaned again, "Whhhhyyyyyyyyyyy?"

* * *

Emily came to the mountain passage that would lead her home. Her family never questioned where she had gotten the money for the bills and food they needed so badly but her mother seemed wary about it. Emily stopped when she heard a rock move behind her; she pulled her blade out and whipped around to meet sad gray eyes. Mercury stood before her holding his fists up staring at her.

"Why are you here?" she demanded; she felt hurt, betrayed and almost scared… she didn't want to fight Mercury.

"I was sent after you by Cinder's order."

Emily's eyes filled with tears.

"Go away Mercury."

"Why did you do that and why did you tell her?" he asked hurt.

Emily covered her face; it made Mercury want to hold her.

"I'm tired of my life being controlled by her."

Mercury looked down at the ground; the feeling was mutual. After a short while with her he was tired of her.

"I'm sorry-

"NO!" Emily screamed, "You aren't sorry! _If you were truly sorry you wouldn't have come after me!"_

Mercury jumped forward too fast for Emily to react. She jerked but he had wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close. She waited for the knife to her back but it never came. He was truly sorry for the way things had happened; he wanted to be with her more than she would ever know. He'd fucked both Emerald and Cinder, neither one of them made him feel the way Emily did. Emily was strong, vulnerable and caring; he loved everything about her.

"Let me go-

"Never," he whispered.

"Wha?"

"I don't want to fight you. I love you Emily."

 _THUMP._

 _Why those words they hurt so much. I don't deserve them._

"No," she whispered her voice cracking.

"You can't tell me how I should feel Emily."

Her knees felt weak but he was holding her up; she had always wanted to hold her up when she was weak and stand by her side when she was strong. Maybe Mercury loved her more than Roman did because he accepted what she had done and he wasn't judging her for it. His gray eyes were strong, unwavering in strength. She pulled his face to her pressing her lips against his weakly…

"Emily," he breathed on her lips.

"Yes?"

"I can't see you after this… but when it comes to the time when Cinder goes through her plans, I'll be there on the battlefield waiting. No matter what side we are on we'll walk out there together and away from Vale forever."

Emily gave him a cocky grin, "I'll be there waiting."

He gave her one last kiss and he started walking away.

"I'll tell her I didn't find you. She won't do anything to me."

Emily watched him walk into the distance and then turned around to go face her family.

Mercury leaned against a rock and gazed into the sky. He loved absolute chaos but whenever he was with Emily he felt guilty about it; he felt like telling Cinder to fuck off like Roman, Neo and Junior had. He shook his head; he was going to have to wait until Cinder attacked Vale before he could flee with Emily. He smiled because Emerald had been kind of skittish lately around everyone like she didn't want to be there. She would probably flake out at the end.

Mercury sighed.

"Well fuck," he said aloud kicking a rock.

* * *

The next morning Ruby and Roman went to the river cleaned off and headed a little way from the mud house to give Neo and Junior some peace. Ruby stood in front of Roman grinning at him all cocky making him shake his head. She went to pull Crescent Rose out but he slapped her hand away receiving a dirty look from Ruby. He pulled her weapon from her and he took his cane out. He sat it in the grass watching Ruby's every move.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"We are going to fight using our fists."

"Ugh," Ruby groaned.

"Hey now, don't be like that," he said glaring at her.

"I think I'm ok-

"No you're not."

Ruby frowned raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" she demanded in a whisper.

"I remember the first time I met you and you wielding that giant cutter. You heavily depended on it. You never put it away for hand to hand combat. You took out Junior's guys and it like overkill. The question is: what if you lose you weapon? What will you do; would you just simply runaway? You can become the strongest person in the world with a weapon but what fighter are you if you can't defend with fists?"

Ruby kicked the dirt annoyed.

"I guess you're right."

"I am right. Neo and us two guys use to fight in the streets. We know how to fight if it came down to it. There may be a time when your weapon is destroyed and you have no other choice. You will have to move to the defensive and think more clearly on what will you do if they did something. The key is not to get hit but make sure your hits land successfully in vital spots. I can show you how to kill someone."

Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wow… I never thought about everything like that."

"Exactly, Red. I hope you're ready because I won't take it easy on you."

Ruby nodded.

"Three… Two… one!"

Roman charged in at her making her freak out and his fist hit her right cheek in such force that she flew backwards. Roman charged at her again barely giving her time to recover as she stumbled to her feet and threw her hands up to block him. His fists were surprisingly powerful hurting the palm of her hands making her yelp as flew to the side using her semblance. Roma jumped back watching her carefully.

"How can you be so fast?" Ruby whined rubbing her cheek.

"Junior is actually faster and can hit harder than me."

"What?" Ruby said her mouth hanging open now.

"Come on Red. You had no problem attacking Junior or Neo. Come at me."

Ruby growled but she couldn't hurt him.

"I-I can't."

"Then how can you save everyone from Cinder? How can you save Yang? Blake or Weiss?" he shouted growing angry.

"I love-

"I know you do! What if Cinder destroys your weapon and then comes after me and tries killing me? Because she will," he said his green eyes angry.

Ruby looked at him her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry!" she said crying.

"You will be sorry when all your friends lay dead at your feet in the end. For the girl with silver eyes; you're the powerful with one hell of a semblance. You can beat simply but controlling yourself and taking me out. You are strong enough to destroy whoever and you stand before me crying because you can't hit me? This is just punching; what happens if you have to kill Cinder? Is it you or her?"

Ruby's tears stopped.

 _He wasn't wrong. Killing someone won't be easy… I'll lose sleep… I may not eat but I could smile knowing everyone is alive and well… Everyone would be ok if I had too. I can do this and I will. I won't lose._

"Ok. Ima try again!" Ruby cried looking at Roman.

Roman smiled.

"Ok Ruby. First it's hand to hand. Then it'll be hand to weapon. Then weapon to hand; you can learn from all three ways."

Ruby nodded.

 _I'll take you down Cinder, I will. I have no intentions of dying until I'm old and wrinkly. I want to stand up strong like Mom did; I need to do this. I can do this above anyone else. I need to be strong for everyone because it's what I need to do. I'll do it… I'll do it._

Neo sat in the trees watching her friends fight. Roman definitely had the upper hand. He was right that Ruby had relied heavily on Crescent Rose and she wasn't great with her semblance, only if she thought about it hard enough. Neo smiled… Ruby would be ready when she could take her down in ten minutes or less in whatever way she wanted.


	12. On going the 3rd Month- Promises

Ruby collapsed onto her mud, stick and leaf bed worn out. Roman and them had been working her every day and all she seemed to accomplish was be the punching bag. This was a lot harder than she had previously thought and it made her wonder how Yang ever managed to fight. You take a lot of risk getting that close… Long ranged fighting seems more sensible… Even with her scythe she had some distance from the enemy and she had gained some arm muscle swinging it around, so why couldn't she fight with her fist?

She never excepted this to be so hard… Roman was definitely pushing her limits and all it resulted in was pain. She did the best she could but it wasn't good enough. She felt tears well up in her eyes… _I'm hopeless… this was a giant mistake. I'm just a kid and I can't even fight off someone smaller than me. I just wish I was fast enough-_ She sat up quickly. **_She was fast enough, she just needed to be able to use her semblance at the right time._**

Ruby jumped out of bed and ran outside. She would learn and do it on her own! She had everything she needed to do this on her own and she wouldn't come back until she was ready. She passed Roman and Neo who were making fish outside. Ruby used her semblance before either one of them could stop her, blowing the fire out and throwing dirt everywhere. Junior had walked back with some logs when he saw the red blur leave their little camp area.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Maybe she's upset and needs time to cool off?" Neo said brushing her clothes off.

Roman said nothing.

He knew his girlfriend was upset and really mad at herself. Ruby had kept trying and trying but she wasn't getting anywhere. She landed good hits but she couldn't dodge at the same time. She was slowly giving up on herself and she actually started crying the last time so it was time for a break. Neo couldn't exactly explain how she knew when to move and how but she knew when liker her body sending her a signal.

-Night Fall-

"She's still not back?" Neo asked looking out the makeshift window.

Roman stood outside scanning the area; he was worried because of all the Grimm out in the woods.

"I don't see any sign of her anywhere. I didn't think she was that upset," he murmured.

"She'll show up when she's ready," Junior said patting his shoulder.

"Yea."

"You want to come to bed?" Neo asked looking at him.

"I want to wait a little while."

Roman did wait while his friends slept. He waited up all night for her to come back but there was no sign of her. His heart ached… it felt the same way when Emily first left but it hurt more. Did he drive her off with such an impossible task? Did she realize she couldn't do it and run off back to Beacon? Cinder… would surely go after her…

 _Thump!_

That last thought was the most painful. He knew what type of person Cinder was… She was cruel and ugly.

-1 Week Later-

Roman finally started sleeping inside. It gave him comfort knowing he had looked for her leaving small signs for her to notice that he was looking for her. He barely slept lately; afraid he would miss her returning. He wanted to say sorry for hurting her and she didn't have to do this anymore. They would do it and all she had to do was stay safe.

His heart ached.

He wanted her kisses… her hugs and her smiles… The way she blushed whenever he whispered into her ear. He missed it all. Roman never excepted to get so attached to her the way he did but he was sure he almost couldn't live without her. She needed to come back and help him sleep at night. He couldn't sleep more than an hour or two at a time…

-2 Weeks Later-

"Roman we are leaving at five AM. I'm sorry but someone will catch up to us," Neo said firmly.

Roman said nothing as he laid on the bed staring at the dirt and twig ceiling.

"Baby, let's get something to eat," Junior said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Neo rolled her eyes and got up.

She was mad all right. She didn't know why Ruby decided to up and leave but they couldn't stay around waiting anymore. Neo _was_ worried that Ruby would dead after all. There was no sign she was alive at all. Hopefully a Grimm had killed her because if Cinder found her then… death would be less painful. Neo sighed putting her face into her hands.

As nightfall came Roman's heart became heavier with the realization that Ruby wasn't coming back. She had abandoned them and he had no reason for why but he was sure he was the one who drove her off. She was only sixteen and he could understand why but she could've said goodbye so he didn't have to sit here and worry. Tear filled his eyes thinking of her smile.

Neo and Junior were already passed out by ten but Roman was struggling to stay awake. He was tired but he didn't want to sleep at all; he kept thinking about Ruby and the way she looked when they were training. Guilt was eating him alive and making him sick to his stomach. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

 _Roman…_

 _"_ _Red?"_

 _Yes._

 _"_ _Where have you been?"_

 _I needed time to think._

 _"_ _Think about what?"_

 _Roman…_

 _"_ _Red?"_

 _Goodbye._

 _"_ _Red!  
Goodbye…_

 _"_ _RED!"_

 _Goodbye Roman…_

 _"_ _RUBY!"_

"Roman?"

Roman eyes flew open and he sat up.

His emerald eyes were staring into a set of silver eyes.

"R-r-r"

"I wanted to show you what I learned. Wake the others," Ruby said grinning.

Roman stood up as his girlfriend skipped outside to wait for them. He was in complete disbelief; what the hell? He woke up Neo and Junior making them both groan. Roman explained to them what was going on and Neo jumped over Junior, making a run for the outside. Junior stared at Roman's face; there was relief and anxiety all over it.

They made their way outside. Ruby's appearance was shocking to say the least. She had cuts all over herself and her right leg was bandaged up. Her dress was sleeveless now and her cleavage was now showing. Her boots were worn almost falling apart. Despite her appearance she was smiling proudly like she had she fixed the world or had the solution to do so.

"Where-

"Shhh. Fight me Roman," Ruby said cutting Neo off and began taking a stance.

Her stance was strange… She held out her right hand with her index and middle fingers up. Her left hand raised up behind her and her legs were parted in a stance to use a rapier. Roman looked at Neo but she was just as baffled. Roman walked up to stand in front of her. Her silver eyes were alive with excitement.

"Ready? Set! GO!" Neo yelled.

Roman went to swing at Ruby but she disappeared into thin air and reappeared striking his lower back sending him flying. Neo covered her mouth not in fear but in excitement. Junior's jaw dropped as Ruby reappeared holding the stance she had started with. Roman got up and looked at his girlfriend with such amazement. She learned to activate her semblance and control it in short bursts.

"Roman do something!" Neo yelled.

Roman didn't have time to do anything before Ruby move again but this time he was sable to see the red blur move. She swung her fist into his stomach making him gag and he dropped to the ground. She kicked him like he was a soccer ball and sent him flying through their little mud and stick house. Neo turned around to the house then back at Ruby giving a nod of approval.

"Damn Ruby, what have you been doing?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Training," she said skipping to help Roman up.

Ruby held her hand out to her boyfriend who was smiling at her. Roman couldn't believe he was all worried for nothing; though it would've been nice to know where she went. She helped him up and gave him a big hug; she missed him a lot. He picked her up and pressed his lips against hers; he missed her so much.

"Ruby I missed you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I did it… because I didn't want you to die. I want everyone to be ok and this was the only way."

Roman buried his face into her neck and sobs shook his body as he held her up in his arms.

"Roman! Are you ok?!" Ruby cried out rubbing his hair.

"He's relieved you're ok," Junior said.

"I-I am…"

* * *

Cinder glared at her scroll. She needed Emily's power but there was no way she was going to get it so easily.

"Arggghhhh…"

How could she have four people slip through her fingers? She needed Roman the most and Neo was just a tag along but she was as strong as she was with her having the Fall Maiden power. Neo was the real problem… then Emily then Roman. Neo could take out Emily is she wanted and she would, considering what she had done to Roman in the past. She needed someone to kill Neo…

Cinder dialed Mercury's number waiting for him to answer.

'Hey. What's up?'

"I want you to kill Neo," Cinder said her temper flaring.

Mercury's laughter ran in her ears.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're done with me or what?"

"No I'm serious! I want her dead!" she screamed into the phone.

"Naw, I don't have a death wish. She's hot and all but no thank you."

"MERCURY!"

"Cinder, you're my boss and all but I can say no to dying. I don't how anyone could fight someone so small and fast."

Cinder rubbed her temple.

"Sorry."

Cinder hung up and threw her scroll.

She still had three months until she could do anything. She lost Roman and Neo… They were major players and she lost half of the Dust she needed. The White Fang wasn't the best soldiers or the best masterminds for stealing on a large scale. She got up and called Adam for his men to try and steal from the large Schnee Dust Company Freighter that was coming in the next couple days.

"Fuck!" she screamed.

'No Cinder, I won't.'

"Shut up Adam! That's not why I called you!" she spat.

'The way you sound; you need someone too.'

* * *

Ruby skipped along the way beside of her man while Neo was riding piggyback asleep on Junior. They certainly looked weird traveling together like they were; Roman and Junior looked like cradle robbers actually. Neo snoozed away from the lack of sleep from when Ruby showed back up. Ruby ran her nails on the palm of his hand, sending electricity through his body; damn the feeling felt good.

"What was that for?" he asked smirking at her.

She pulled his arm and brought his head down.

"I'm ready."

"For?"

"Roman I'm ready."

His eyes widened in realization.

"What are you serious?" he whispered trying to hold back his hormones.

"I love you," Ruby said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Roman grinned kissing his girlfriend back.

To say he was excited was an understatement; he cared for Ruby enough he wanted to share that with her. Though he it had been a long (long, long, long) time he wasn't going to rush it. He wanted it to be everything she ever dreamed of (even though he had no idea what she thought of it to begin with). Wanting sex was definitely the most male thing ever but he wasn't into one night stands like most; he had to love the person he was doing it with.

* * *

Emily looked down from the giant rocks she was standing at waiting on Mercury to show up at their meeting place. He wanted to see her since it had been awhile and he wanted to be with regardless of what Cinder had said. The thought had crossed her mind to just jump and end everything, that sounded nice. She wanted too… no one more problems, no more nothing.

"Hey pretty lady, how are you doing?"

"Just fine."

"Hmm, you don't sound too happy."

"How can I be happy Mercury?" she asked turning around.

"Because I'm here," he said.

"Happiness is fleeting."

Mercury frowned.

"Emily… Stop talking that way; I'm here now and I want us to be happy even if it is brief."

Emily shook her head and turned back around.

 _Death is forever…_

She backed up and stepped off ledge. Mercury screamed her name but she didn't hear anything; she only thought of peace and happiness away from Remnant. Remnant… where it was going to be a city full of ash and skeletons soon. Emily was too lost in what she thought were her last thoughts to see Mercury had jumped too. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close and landed on his feet, smashing the rock beneath his feet.

"What the fuck Emily?!"

She turned her face away.

"Answer me!"

"You don't get it do you?!" she screamed.

"I do and I know you hurt but you think ending your life is ok when it'll hurt me?" he yelled shaking he gently.

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I want to be with you Emily! If I had the power to fight Cinder I would but I don't! I'm not suggesting that you go fight her yourself I'm just saying be patient for me!"

Emily nodded.

"If you ever need to talk message me," he whispered into her aqua hair.

"How can I bother you with-

"It's never a bother Emily."

"I don't deserve someone as good as you," she whispered her voice hoarse.

"I'm not good Emily but I do care about you."

* * *

Within a couple days they came upon a small house with white shutters and a fenced in yard; it looked like a family home more than a hideout. Ruby loved it and how small it looked. Neo smiled proudly as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside had suggested to her. Everything was girly and frilly; Ruby loved it and she loved Neo's style.

"Damn Neo, everything in here screams "I have a vagina"," Roman said grimacing at the décor.

Junior just shook his head.

"Shut up. I always assumed I was going to be alone when I came here."

Ruby grinned at their sibling fight making her remember all the fight between her and Yang. Neo grabbed Ruby's hand leading her up the left staircase to a bright pink door to which Ruby assumed was Neo's master bedroom. She flung the door open and pulled Ruby inside to beautiful pink and brown rom. There were two doors inside the room and Neo was pulling her to the white one.

"I have stored a shit load of clothes here. I know my tits are bigger than yours and everything but you can still fit into my clothes because of your height. Pick out some stuff."

"Oh are you sure?" Ruby asked looking at all the expensive clothes.

"Yup, because we are taking a week vacation from training. Junior and I are going information hunting together."

She frowned at Neo.

"Why?"

"We have to see if Cinder is making any big moves anytime soon and such. I'll be right back. I'll get us some regular clothes for training after our break is over with, that way we don't tear up all the good clothes. Junior and Roman need all kinds of clothes since we all tore everything up. To be honest I didn't think you were going to be able to train with us for a while… Roman picked one hell of a strong woman," Neo said taking Ruby's hands.

"Can… I ask you something?" Ruby asked her face turning red.

"You wanna ask about sex?"

"How-

"Your red face says it all," Neo said giggling.

"Like… explain the basics…"

Neo tapped her chin.

"Ok… in porn it looks like the guys last forever but sometimes it doesn't even last a minute. Roman probably won't last very long… It's been a long time… He's really careful; he uses condoms and everything because you'll be too young to get pregnant. You won't cum the first time sometimes but he will. An orgasm is the best thing in the world especially if it's with someone you love.

"Roman isn't too keen on one night stands so you have nothing to worry about on diseases. He's not the type to rush you into anything so don't freak out if you aren't comfortable with it; just tell him no. He's more into you than I had ever seen so he'll probably want to be romantic. In all honesty he just wants it to be perfect for you. He feels like he's under a lot of pressure."

"That's so cute!" Ruby squealed.

Neo laughed, "Just reassure him that you're fine with everything, it'll make him feel better. Oh, I've never seen his dick but if it's kinda thick and long it probably will hurt going in."

Ruby's jaw dropped.

"You'll be fine! You may bleed some but don't freak out, it's normal. I gotta go… Wait until we are gone for the week so we don't walk in on you."

Ruby nodded.

Neo disappeared out of the room in flash and she heard her voice down stairs talking to the guys. Ruby skimmed through Neo's clothes (there was a lot pink stuff) and found some black with pink dresses. That was the best she was going to get and Neo didn't really like any other colors. Ruby gathered up the clothes she picked and carried them down the small walkway to the other room that had a brown door.

This bedroom was a little more gender neutral in color that Roman would like and it had a giant king size bed. She walked around to another white door and it was the closet. She put all the clothes away and walked to the bathroom which was the yellow door. The bathroom was huge; it had a separate bath and shower making Ruby's eyes widened in delight. She threw all her torn clothes into the corner skipping to the shower.

Neo had cotton candy body wash and kiwi shampoo. She grinned as the hot water hit her face; she practically moaned because it felt so good. She stood there watching the water run brown down the drain. She was in in heaven and never even heard the door open at all. She squirted the shampoo into her hand and began massaging her scalp with her finger nails. _Damn this feel so fucking good!_ She thought.

"Man, you can't even wait for me? Are you fingering yourself? I heard you moan," Roman said standing in front of the shower.

Ruby pulled the curtain back and Roman started laughing at the sight of her.

"What? What's so damn funny?!" she cried shampoo suds sliding down her body.

Roman gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You finish up and I'll go next. Neo is bringing back some take out and food for us for the week. I love you Ruby."

Ruby felt butterflies in her stomach hearing those words.

"I love you Roman."

He grinned and kissed her again.

"See you shortly Red."

Ruby finished up her shower and went downstairs in a long pink night gown she had found in Neo's closet. She was so use to all of them she didn't care if they saw her in her underwear anymore. Junior had walked in on her using the bathroom one time so it wasn't a big deal anymore. Roman was sitting there with a gallon of water in front of him and it was almost gone.

"You thirsty?" she teased shaking the jug.

"Yes… You never know what activities you'll be doing later at night so you have to stay hydrated," he said grinning.

Ruby giggled and slid the jug back to him.

"Red… Are you sure about this?" he asked with a worried look.

Ruby walked around the table and knelt down in front of him. She took his rough hands and kissed each one looking him in the eyes leaving him speechless. Ruby held his hand up to her face and stared into his gorgeous emerald eyes. _I love this man,_ she thought to herself.

"Roman, no matter what I want you and only you. This is what I really want; I want you in every way possible. You have been so patient with me and everything. I hope after all this is over… We can be together without having to run or hide from everything. I want to be with you forever… if that's what you want too."

"What is your friends don't accept me?" he asked with hurt in his voice.

"They'll have to get over it then."

"That's easier said than done."

Ruby grinned.

"Nothing will keep me from you."

"God damnit Ruby… I love you…" he growled pulling her to her feet.

 _ **Well I have some good news for everyone before I go to sleep. I promise the next chapter will be all about Roman and Ruby while Junior and Neo are gone. I didn't want their relationship to progress too fast and being on the run would prevent it from progressing. It might take a couple days but I'll get it on here ... until then enjoy :)**_


	13. Month 3 - Vacation

_**Here it is finally. Im taking a nap now lol**_

-Day One-

Neo and Junior had left last night when Ruby was asleep. Roman saw them off, giving them big smiles after he threatened to kill Junior if he let anything happen to Neo. Roman went back to their room and sat down on the bed to look at his sleeping princess. _God she's beautiful. How the hell did I get so damn lucky?_ He thought brushing her bangs off her face. Her hair was a little past her shoulders now making her look a little older.

He smiled to himself; he knew she was a lot younger than him but he didn't care. Roman was proud to see his girlfriend develop over the last couple months and he was surprised at how well she did even though he didn't like the fact that she had run off on her own to train. She was surprisingly strong willed and he had no idea where she got it from considering he hadn't met her family yet. Would she let him meet her family or hide him like a dirty little secret?

When he was with Emily her family only knew of him but he had never met them even after all the time they were together. Emily… the name sounded foreign like it was the first time he had heard the name. She no longer occupied his thoughts like a disease… Ruby was the cure for that and it seemed Neo was glad too. She looked her brother but he had driven fucking crazy mourning over the Faunus.

Roman pulled off his shirt and his pants, crawling into bed in just his boxers. He snuggled up next to her smelling the cotton candy and kiwi on her from the shower she had taken earlier. He could lay with her forever like this… He pressed his ear against her back and he listened to her breathing; it calmed him.

"Ruby… I love you."

The next morning Roman woke up and Ruby wasn't in bed beside him. Before he had the chance to panic he smelled bacon and pancakes. _She's down stairs making breakfast… That's so sweet. I wonder how she slept._ He got up and dug through the bag of clothes that Neo had bought him trying to find pajama bottoms. _Ah, she did. Thank you Neo you! You know me so well._

He pulled them on and walked down stairs. He stopped in the mid of the stairwell to see Ruby dressed in a black dress with some neon pink lace trim. Its ruffled end reached mid-thigh and it had thin spaghetti straps. Ruby turned around and gazed at him with her sparkling silver eyes making his heart jump. She looked absolutely stunning in that dress even if it was Neo's.

"Hi, I was wondering when you were going to wake up," she said smiling lovingly at him.

"I smelled the food and decided to see what you were up too," Roman said wrapping his arms around her.

"Would you like some?"

"Hell yes Red! I'm rather tired of twigs, berries and fish for a while… even though in a couple weeks we'll be eating it again."

Ruby laughed.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I kinda of like it."

Roman snorted and grabbed a plate.

"Hey now. Take a seat and I'll make you a plate ok?" she said swatting his hand away.

"Ok," he said grinning.

"We have a whole week off. What are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"I could fuck you all over the house. A different room for each day."

Ruby almost dropped his plate of food her face turning red.

"Oh my god- no! I refuse to have sex in Neo and Junior's bed!" she cried avoiding his playful green eyes.

Roman almost fell off the chair laughing.

"You're too innocent."

Ruby glared at him and set his plate down. Just as he was grabbing his fork she grabbed his crotch and gave a playful squeeze. Roman jumped in surprise but it didn't stop him from getting hard so quick. He grabbed her arms and flung her to the floor and climbed on top of her; she had an evil smile on her face because she knew what she started. He pressed his hard member between her damp panties giving Ruby a look full of lust.

"You need to eat your food first," she said grinning.

Roman growled at her and got up.

"I love you," she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too," he grumbled picking up his fork again.

Ruby grabbed a plate and started putting food on it. She could feel his eyes on her but she tried remaining cool; she wasn't use to being a tease and she liked that she got to him so easily. She was definitely sure she wanted this… she wanted to be with him in every way and with her being gone for two weeks away from him confirmed it. She liked how things were going even if it was the first day- she wanted this forever.

"Red, I have a question."

Ruby set her plate down and looked at him funny.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I just want to be sure… I know you're sixteen and everything but are you sure?"

"Listen Roman. I wouldn't tell I am if I really wasn't. I'm fully aware that are more ways to show affection and we pretty much done most of them. I love you and I want to experience this with you… I hope you want to be with me for the rest of my life. I feel so strongly for you. When I was gone all I could think about was you.

"What if I wasn't strong enough to save you? What if I made it just too late or if I could've done something differently? What ifs filled my head before I decided to head out on my own… because I want is you, Roman. I can't let you or any of my friends die because it's selfish to say this but it would destroy me on the inside."

"Red…"

"Roman, I'm ready."

Roman looked down at his pancakes.

He was always so worried that the major age gap would bother her but it didn't seem too. Ruby saw him as Roman not a number… What was he so worried about? Emily was a whole two years older than him but it was her friends and family he had to worry about… They would be the ones passing judgement on them.

"Roman, don't worry about everyone else. They'll accept in time," she said almost reading his mind.

"Ok."

He finished his food and head upstairs to brush his teeth. Ruby finished her plate and set it in the sink. Her thoughts kept going to Roman and his hot naked body. She wanted him so bad but how could she just start things? She wasn't always that great at starting things well… with anyone for that fact; she wasn't a people person.

She was so far into her thoughts she didn't hear Roman come back down the stairs. Ruby pushed her hair back behind her ear and turned around almost screaming in surprise with Roman behind her. He started laughing at her and gave her a kiss to calm her down. He slipped his tongue into her mouth unexpectedly but she let it go because it felt so good.

Roman tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled gently forcing a loud moan from Ruby's mouth as she thrust her body against his. He was already hard within seconds of touching Ruby. He picked her up and sat in a chair with her straddling him; she felt his hard member against her wet panties poking at her sensitive parts. _This… is it…_ she thought to herself.

"Ruby," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'm ready… are you?"

She nodded.

Roman picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Ruby' heart was pounding so hard she feared she might die from her heart breaking through her rib cage. He opened the door slowly and stepped in heading for the bed. He stood her up the bed and slowly pulled the dress down until it dropped at her feet. His green eyes locked on hers as he pulled her pink and red panties down revealing the soft patch of black hair making her blush furiously; no one has ever seen her naked completely except him.

"Do you trust me?" Roman asked.

Ruby nodded.

Roman unhooked her white bra and tossed it to the side. He grabbed Ruby's hips and lifted her into the air easily positioning her pink silt in front of his face then walked over to the wall pushing her against it. His tongue swept her wet parts making her moan and shiver; she tangled her fingers into his hair. She wasn't sure exactly what he was doing but it felt so good she was shaking from it.

"Oh Roman, that feels so good…"

He started sucking on her clit making her cry out loudly; she no longer had control over herself and it was just fine by her. Roman stayed at it for several minutes leaving Ruby shaking and moaning; she never wanted this feeling to end. Roman finally pulled away; his face was soaked with Ruby's excitement. She felt her face turn pink again as she looked down at him.

"How was that?" he asked licking his lips seductively.

"Amazing… Do you want me to do the same for you?" Ruby asked stroking his face.

"No, not today. This is all about you right now and besides… you'll get me too excited," he said grinning.

Ruby smiled evilly.

"Ruby… I love you," he said his cock stiffening more.

"I love you Roman. I want you."

Without any more words he carried her to the bed and laid her down easily. As he stood back up he stared at her beautiful naked body. She was a gorgeous seductress; she was pale enough to look like the goddess of death laying there but her scars all over her legs bothered him… he wanted to know their story but perhaps later. He began massaging her breasts easily until she got more into it that's when his need for her took over.

Roman began kissing her neck, nipping along the way making her fidget and shiver as he made his way done to her breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth. She cried out so loud he thought he was hurting her. Her legs were like jello now, oh god how it felt now. This was wonder since she was with Roman and Neo was right but she didn't prepare her for how good it felt. Ruby felt silly for the noises she made but she couldn't help it.

"Are you ready?"

Ruby nodded eagerly.

"If you want me to stop, say so please. I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

Ruby kissed him fiercely and that was the key to go for it.

Roman pressed the head of his hard cock at her womanly slit and practically moaned from how wet and warm she was; _she wanted him._ He pressed a little harder and she winced a little but he kept going because she didn't stop him. Roman kissed her and slid the rest of his hard dick inside her. Ruby gasped as she tried to adjust to the sudden sharp pain and the size of him.

Roman kissed her some more sweeping his tongue inside her mouth to help keep her mind off of the pain she was feeling. He started off slow but he couldn't help himself as he started going faster and Ruby's breathing became heavier. She began moaning loud turning Roman even more in the process; he was trying his best not to cum but it wasn't working.

He pulled out and shot his load all over her stomach, letting out a loud moan. It had been several years since he had sex with anyone and by far this was the best he ever had. He looked at the small alarm clock and he felt quite embarrassed with himself. He only lasted two whole minutes. He looked at Ruby to see her smiling and her cheeks pink.

"I'm sorry about the mess."

"It's fine. That was absolutely amazing," she said with a shaky breath.

Roman grinned, quite proud of himself.

"Well… I normally last a lot longer…"

"That doesn't matter to me. Neo already explained a lot of things to me and it's great in fact. Now I can see why I see her and Junior sneak off all the time."

Roman started laughing as he got off the bed. He went to the bathroom, grabbed a pack off wipes and a clean towel to wipe off his sticky liquid off his girlfriend. Ruby looked at him in a different way than she had before. He studied her face and realized it was love but at a different degree. He began cleaning her off. Ruby never took her eyes off of him.

"Would you like to shower with me?" Roman asked shyly.

Ruby nodded her eyes sparkling.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom for a nice hot relaxing shower.

-Day Two-

Ruby woke up to Roman gone but she smelled something absolutely amazing. She couldn't place the smell as she got up to put on a long shirt of Roman's. She found a clean pair of white undies Neo bought her and she headed down stairs to greet her man. Ruby made her way down the stairs to see him in his long green pajama bottoms and a small pink apron, making her grin like an idiot.

"You look so cute," she said making him turn around.

"Red, how did you sleep?"

"Good, considering you wore me out yesterday… I'm a little sore… eight times is enough for one day I think," she giggled nervously.

Roman chuckled.

"I'm sorry… it's just I'm so attracted to you I couldn't help myself. You said whenever I want but we can take a break today. I'm sore too," he said grinning.

Ruby blushed and sat down.

"I'm making what I call supreme omelets. They have eggs, onions, peppers, cheese, bacon, ham, potato and some spices."

Ruby's sparkled.

"That sounds so great!" Ruby cried.

"It's been awhile since I made them. I've been kind of depressed for so long… I kind of just got better when you went along with us."

"I love you Roman."

"I'm sorry… you don't want to hear about her," he murmured.

"Roman she is part of who you are today. If she never left you, you wouldn't have gotten with me," Ruby said placing her index finger on his lips.

He nodded.

"What do you wanna do today?"

Roman shrugged.

"Well… you wanna trade weapons and practice?" she asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Red, we are on vacation," he said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Ok… What's your semblance?" she asked.

Roman stared at her.

"Why?"

"Really? I saw you naked but god forbid I know your semblance," Ruby said sarcastically making Roman laugh.

"I can deflect and manipulate fire. Not like how Cinder does but… It was like the day my safe house exploded. When I went back inside for you I was able to push the flames to the sides so I didn't get burned. I could pretty much set a whole city on fire with a lighter if I wanted. I'm not extremely proud of such a weak power."

Ruby threw her fork at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck Red?!" he yelled glaring at her.

"You call that weak when your enemy uses flames?!" Ruby cried slamming her fists into the table.

 _Oh,_ he thought.

"I didn't think about that."

Ruby shook her head at him, "Really?"

"Yea…"

"You could incinerate the glass she throws at you too. Does she know your semblance?"

"No," he said scratching his head.

"The master thief has no confidence in his own abilities?" she teased.

"No…"

"I have an idea for a date later tonight. Drink some coffee around ten," Ruby said blowing him a kiss.

"What are you going to do?" he asked watching her get up.

"I was thinking of cutting my hair."

Roman frowned, "Why? I love your hair the way it is."

"Really? I always felt long hair was for very pretty girls, like Yang."

"Red, your beautiful not because we had sex but because of who you are. Even the prettiest faces have the ugliest of souls."

Ruby blushed.

They spent half the day watching TV and Ruby had picked out a couple of history books to read just to learn something new. Roman watched her twirl her hair around her finger as she read; just everything she did amazed him. She was an angel gracing his presence doing such normal things. The best thing he didn't mind this kind of life; he could live with her everyday watching her read and play with her hair but he was sure that she didn't want just that.

"Red?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you become a huntress?" he asked curious.

Ruby set down her book and stared at him.

"Why did I?" she asked aloud thinking to herself.

Roman watched as Ruby's silver eyes moved around slowly as she looked at the ceiling. He watched her chest; her breathing had picked up with her thinking. He honestly wished that she wanted sex because he wanted to make love to her again and again but he honestly wanted an answer for why she was training to kill monsters. Finally, she smiled and started speaking.

"My mom, Summer Rose was a huntress and I wanted to help people so it just lined up together. She was always so strong and fearless from what I can remember. Yang tells me she was like super mom but one day she… just didn't come back. I remember being sad but Yang stayed there to cheer me up.

"Every night Yang would read me stories. Finally, I decided I wanted to be the heroes in the books and I wanted to help people. To me this is much more exciting than anything else. Mother like daughter… Everyone tells me I look exactly like her. Ozpin let me into the school early by two years but I never understood why. I guess it's ok since I'm finally following my dreams and I'm proud of myself."

"Wow," he said.

 _Ambitious. I never knew she had it in her like that. It explains why she tries so hard._

"That's originally why I went with you," she said grinning.

Roman cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. You guys were intent on taking Cinder down and I wanted to help. Taking down the bad guys would help a lot of people. It's my duty as a huntress to save people. I just never expected a lot of other things to happen along the way. I never thought I would meet the love of my life and make new friends like you guys."

Roman nodded.

"You like us even if we are the bad guys?" Roman asked grinning.

"You do what you do to survive."

Roman nodded silently.

* * *

Later that night Ruby ran out the door with a blanket in her hands and Roman following her. They walked only twenty feet away from the house when Ruby spread the blanket on the wet grass. She plopped down and patted the spot beside of her. Roman smiled and sat beside of her. Ruby's silver eyes scanned the night sky for any shooting stars that could be seen with the naked eye.

"So Red, why did you pick this as a date?" he asked kind of bored.

She laid down on her back and pulled him down with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ruby smiled and rolled over to face propping herself up on her elbow. He did the same planting a sweet kiss on her soft lips. Their eyes met and it seemed so magical like the world around them had stopped. Roman wished that Cinder was dead already and they could live like this every day.

"Roman," she whispered stroking his face with her right hand.

"Yes, Red?"

"Roman Torchwick will you marry me?" Ruby asked.

Roman slipped off his elbow with his mouth hanging open.

"What-what?"

"Will you marry me?" she repeated.

"I- I

"You don't want too?" she asked hurt.

"It's not that- shouldn't I be asking you…?" Roman asked.

"Does it matter? I love you," she said her eyes watering.

"No- don't cry! I just want it right by you and if this is right by you then my answer is yes," he said taking her into his arms.

"Roman, I love you. Always and forever."

"Ruby, I love you, more than you could ever imagine."

-Day Three-

Ruby skipped down the stairs happy as could be. She was engaged to the man of her dreams and things were great even though she secretly wished they were outside training. She saw Roman at the table with the unmarked scroll they had required shortly before they arrived here. The look on his face… It wasn't good. She sat down in front of him trying to watch his body movements; even his face couldn't tell he what was wrong.

( ** _Warning first heart break of mine)_**

"Roman?"

He got off the scroll and hung up.

"Roman… what's wrong?"

"I don't want to tell you."

Ruby's face drained of color.

"What- what do you mean?!" she cried.

He got up and started going up stairs to avoid her but that wasn't happening. She appeared right beside him grabbing his arm.

"Tell me!" she cried into his face, her silver eyes pleading.

"There… was an accident. Well it wasn't because we know who was behind it… but damnit Ruby, I'm so sorry. They had an honorary battle because of that asshole 'breaking' his legs to make up for what got put on hold… Your friends… Penny got destroyed."

Ruby's silver eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mean destroyed?!" she screamed.

Roman looked away from his fiancée's face.

"She's gone Red."

Ruby's breath got caught in her throat. She fell to her knees staring at the wooden floor in disbelief.

"Ruby I'm sorry- please I-

Ruby used her semblance heading upstairs. She went into Neo's room and locked the door.

For the rest of the day Ruby stayed locked in Neo's room. Roman did set some snacks by the door if she wanted to come out and eat something. He stayed in their room but he left it open for her to come on in if she felt better. He guessed he couldn't blame her for being that upset. He was more surprised that Penny was in fact a robot. Penny had died a week ago but with no one looking for information it would be hard to hear about anything.

Later that night Roman went to bed, Ruby came out and looked down to see that he set her some snacks there. Her eyes filled with tears- she felt bad. He didn't pester her or anything; Roman respected her privacy. She picked up the crackers and the pop walking towards their room. She sat down on the bed snacking on the stuff. She felt weak from eating and being upset all day.

She finished her snacks and just sat there. Ruby had no idea how to make it up to him. He was so sweet and forgiving but she couldn't forgive herself. She had lost a friend. Poor Penny… Penny might've been a robot but she was so very real to Ruby. Ruby looked over at her fiancé… he looked like he was sleeping peacefully making her feel like a shitty person.

"I'm so horrible."

Roman's hand touched her leg.

"You're not horrible… You are human. I missed you all day Red."

"I'm *sniff* sorry!" she cried hugging his head pressing her breasts into his face.

"Red- You make horny when your boobs are in my face," he murmured fighting off the hard on he was getting,

Ruby laughed, "Why? You want to have-

Ruby didn't even get to finish when Roman threw the covers off himself and jumped up beginning to take his clothes off leaving Ruby laughing like a dumbass.

-Day Four-

Ruby was sitting on the couch reading her sixth book that week when Roman plopped down next to her. Her face turned pink when he slid a hand up her leg. She put her book down to look at him; he was watching TV as he was rubbing her leg. He glanced over at her grinning making her shake her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing affection Red. That's what engaged people do."

Ruby threw a pillow at him.

"Ass," she retorted.

"You wound me… you almost sound like you mean it," he said trying to look hurt.

Ruby started laughing.

"You… sometimes you are," she said sticking out her tongue.

Roman pulled her legs forcing her to lay on the couch. He crawled on top of her staring into her silver eyes.

"I have a serious question for you."

Ruby frowned.

"What?"

"What are the cuts on your legs from?"

Ruby grimaced, "I know… they're ugly."

"No I'm just curious and they aren't ugly."

"They are from training with Crescent Rose in the early prototype stage."

"Ouch… you make it sound like you made that ginormous thing."

Ruby grinned.

"It's because I did."

Roman got off of her and stared at her cheerful face.

"You… made that?" he said.

"Yup. Though I kind of wish it was lighter."

Roman scratched his head.

"I'll be right back. I wanna call Neo and make sure everything is ok."

"Did you tell her we are engaged?" Ruby asked.

"No. I thought maybe we should tell her in person," Roman said smiling.

"She'll hug us to death," Ruby said giggling.

Roman laughed as he walked up the stairs.

-Day Five-

Ruby pulled the meatloaf out of the oven as Roman looked over her weapon design papers she had been worked on when she was gone those two weeks. He was baffled by how smart she really was. Half the words on the page he didn't know what they meant and she had complicated formulas there too. _Christ I feel so stupid looking at these papers. She can draw so well… damn what a talent Red. You're fucking perfect._

"What do you think?" she asked making his plate.

"I think I need to go back to school."

"What?" Ruby asked thrown off by his comment.

"You have shit on here I don't even understand. You want to teach me after dinner?" he asked looking at her with determination.

"S-sure."

It was close to three AM when Roman finally understood Ruby's whole paper. She had pulled out her original design and showed it to him. The paper was yellow and it had Ruby's unique kind of sloppy writing on it; Ruby had handed it to him with such care, she must cherish it so much. She looked at her designs frowning.

"Red, you are really good."

"Thank you Roman. I just wish I could make it lighter without sacrificing pieces of it."

"How about we go to bed? Its 3:17 AM and we need some sleep. What do you think?" Roman asked handing her the paper back.

"Ok…" she said sighing.

-Day Six-

Roman sat outside while Ruby messed around with his weapon. She looked like a beautiful deadly angel prancing around. She was so amazed by his weapon but to him it was simple cane. The scroll started going off and it was Neo. He answered and then had to pull it away from his ear.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

'Sorry. We have ten sheets so far and the diamond edge you asked. Are you sure you want this?'

"Yes. I do. I'll see you when you guys get back tomorrow."

'Ok, love you Roman.'

"Love you too Neo."

Roman hung up. Ruby was getting a lot better at using her semblance to Roman's amazement. He had wondered how she became so good just through sheer willpower alone. She definitely was a strange one with those bright silver eyes; they seemed unreal when they were in the midst of battle. The way she looked at all of them when she started getting ready for battle.

Ruby looked at the sky; the clouds were big and fluffy at that moment. The sun reminded her of Yang's mane of bright yellow hair. She missed her sister dearly; she hadn't been apart from Yang longer than a day or two. She turned her attention back to her fiancé who was sitting there watching her lovingly making her smile.

"You ok Red?" Roman called.

 _Oh Roman… only is you knew how ok I really am. You helped me in so many ways. I finally… grew up. I wish my mom could meet you, I think she'd love you. I wish that everyone would accept him but I know they probably won't at all… but it won't stop me from loving everything about you. I needed you more than what I thought._

 _Regardless of what happens I'll be by your side until the very end._

* * *

"Red what's up? You've been quiet all day."

"I was just thinking about everything. Everything had happened so fast."

Roman frowned, "With Penny?"

Ruby nodded.

"Ruby… you can avenge her when the time is right."

Ruby nodded.

"I just want her life to mean something. I want to save Vale and make things right."

"Every death means something."

Ruby looked out their bedroom window.

Then what did her mother's and Penny's deaths mean?

-Day Seven-

Neo walked into the house to see Ruby sitting on the couch dozing off with a book in her hand. Roman was passed out in the recliner that Neo had bought years ago. She walked around the kitchen table noticing how clean everything was; _they must've been bored to clean, n_ she thought. She walked over the recliner and poked Roman in the chest. He opened one eye and grabbed her arm.

Neo squealed waking up Ruby. Roman tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. Neo screamed and started giggling like a maniac. Ruby started laughing at the sight before her. Junior walked in the house and saw the two laughing on the floor and the third on the couch; he shook his head and walked over to them. He lifted Roman into the air with ease and threw him on the couch.

"Hey now relax!" Roman yelled holding his hands in the air in surrender.

"Roman and I are engaged."

Neo screamed and then slapped Roman across the face.

"What the fuck Neo?!" Roman yelled.

"How could you?! She's sixteen!" Neo cried pointing a finger at him.

"She asked me damnit!"

"Aww! That's so sweet Ruby!" Neo cried.

"What the fuck Neo?!" he yelled again.

"What? I didn't want you rushing her."

Everyone laughed.

"Can we start training tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Christ Red! Vacation isn't over yet!"

Ruby grinned.

 _I love them so much._


	14. Month 4- What will you lose?

"Emily, wake up."

"Ugh why? Didn't we just go to sleep?"

Mercury laughed.

"Ten hours ago yes. I have to get back."

Emily gave him a pouty face.

"Hey now, we spent the weekend together."

She grinned grabbing his arm pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'll see you next week right?"

Mercury frowned and looked away.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I didn't want to tell you but I will… Cinder might be starting her plan next month."

Emily sat up quickly staring at him.

"Already?"

"Yea. I thought maybe you could give Roman, Neo, Junior and Ruby a heads up."

Her pink eyes widen.

"What?"

"I know why they betrayed Cinder and I don't blame them. I… hope they succeed with what they have planned."

Mercury squeezed her hand, "I changed my mind when it came to you. I hope Cinder falls."

 _So this is it. Already._

"You don't like her, then why do you go back to her?" she asked her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't want to be killed."

"You won't! I'm here!" Emily cried her eyes overflowing with tears now.

Emily stood up.

"You stay with me and I'll make sure you're ok!" she cried.

"I can't ask that-

"I don't care!" she cried.

Mercury's mouth parted but no words came out. There she stood half naked pleading for him to stay but he couldn't. Cinder gave him a new start on life and he felt like he owed this to her at least to the end battle. He didn't know what to do; he needed to go back but how could he when she was so upset?

"You need to let them know."

"Why do you think I care about them?!" Emily yelled.

Mercury gave her his usual obnoxious smirk.

"What's so funny?" she yelled.

"Anyone against Cinder is betting on them to finish her off for good."

Emily stood there stunned.

"There's a lot of rumors going around lately and I tell you Cinder isn't happy. Even some White Fang members are talking about her downfall. She isn't very happy and I've been hearing of a strong red and a strong pink girl taking down Grimm for some side cash. I think your 'friends' are training to take her down. You might wanna let them know but that's up to you."

"They… can figure it out on their own."

Mercury laughed.

"I'm sure they might already know."

"I love you Emily."

Emily turned her head away.

"I love you too Mercury."

* * *

Yang and Weiss sat in their dorm room waiting on Blake and Reese to show up. They had a very big talk to have about what might happen. For some reason things around the school have been getting more intense lately; people have been actin different and even Ozpin seemed weirder than usual. On a better note they heard of the rumors of a small red girl who was fast helping some random Grimm problems.

The dorm room door opened and Reese walked in first with Blake trailing behind her.

"Hello," Weiss said smiling holding Yang's hand tightly.

"Is this about what I think it is?" Blake asked.

"Is it about your sister?" Reese asked.

Yang nodded.

"Well go ahead and get started," Blake said sitting down on her bed with Reese.

"Ok, first of all thank you Reese for coming. We know your dating Blake and you kept the secret of Ruby being gone away from everyone, that's why you're here. Second of all… we need to prepare ourselves because we are hearing a lot of rumors lately and any of them could be true or not at all. The first one which isn't really a rumor is… how different Ruby might be," Yang said her eyes full of pain.

"I don't Ruby would change; Ruby is Ruby. It's gonna take more than hanging out with villains to change her," Blake said smiling.

"I believe the same," Weiss chimed in looking at Yang happily.

The pain melted off of Yang's face in a smile.

"Yea, Weiss kept telling me that."

"What's the next one?" Reese asked.

"Well… We heard that she and Roman were… you know…" Weiss trailed off.

Blake's eyes widened.

"What? Isn't he the one who was robbing Dust shops?" Reese asked.

Yang nodded gripping the bedsheet.

"I think it's ok," Reese said.

WBY all stared at her.

"How can you say that he's- Yang started.

"How can you think like that?" Reese asked, "Between you and Weiss, Blake and I our love isn't accepted by everyone either. Neither is the Faunus and Blake is one. If your sister loves this guy, then be ok with it. Is she trusted him enough to even run off to do what she was going to do in the first place then I'm ok with it. You all three said that he looked serious about what he was saying and you ran into him several times already."

WBY glanced at each other almost looking ashamed.

"We'll try," Weiss said nodding.

Reese smiled, "Besides for a guy, he's kind of cute. His eyes are the best."

Yang started laughing, "Ok, ok. I can agree with the eye thing."

Blake and Weiss giggled.

"Well, now whether or not they can get rid of Roman's boss," Blake said, "I heard that they can."

Yang's face hardened into a scowl.

"I know that Neo is good. She beat me on the train."

"Roman is pretty good too," Blake said nodding.

"What about the tall guy?" Weiss asked.

"Junior. He's pretty good but I had destroyed his weapon a while back," Yang said scratching her head giving a guilty smile.

Reese laughed.

"Are we going to help?" Reese asked.

No one answered her question.

"What?"

"We don't know if we can," Weiss said.

"Why not?" Reese asked.

"I think that if his boss was easy to deal with they would've dealt with them at that point in time but instead they ran. That makes me think that his boss is really powerful and maybe they went off to train to fight against her. Ruby confirmed that with her message though but I think it is for real otherwise she would've came back. I honestly don't know if we could do anything against his boss though," Weiss said staring out the window.

"Well, why don't we go to Forever Fall and train?" Blake asked.

Yang and Weiss nodded. Reese gave Blake a passionate kiss.

"Things will work out…"

"I hope so," Yang said looking at Weiss.

* * *

"Yang?" Weiss whispered.

"Uh… I was almost asleep. Are you ok?"

"I want to tell you something."

Yang opened one lilac eye to see Weiss had tears in her eyes.

"Weiss what's-

"Yang. If anything happens to you just know I'll do everything in my power to make things ok. Nothing will stop me not even you… I don't care if you hate me for it either," she said with determination on her face.

"Weiss nothing will happen."

"Well just in case, I love you Yang."

Yang grinned, "I love you too Weiss."

Yang will never know how important Weiss's vow will be even in this small time of peace until that moment happens. Love triumphs over everything.

* * *

Neo and Roman sat outside on the porch looking at the sky and the moon together. They hadn't sat outside and talked in a long time since everything had been started. Junior and Ruby were asleep finally, giving them the time they needed to talk. Neo grabbed Roman's gloved hand and gave it a strong squeeze making him jump. Her pink and brown eyes were filling with tears.

"Wanna talk about it Neopolitan?" Roman asked softly looking down at his sister.

"This is it," she whispered.

"What is?"

"We… may enjoy this short lived peace but this may be the end of us."

Roman squeezed her hand back knowing that none of them might not make it.

"I know Neopolitan."

"I hate that I won't have more time with Junior. You have no idea how hard it is for someone to love me with me being the way that I am."

"Really Neo?"

She looked up at him.

"I chose to love you. I took you into my apartment not knowing if you would leave me too. You gave me the ability to trust that not everyone will leave me and you were right. You stayed beside me even when Cinder started asking me to do things that were more dangerous for me and you. I chose to love you and you chose to trust me. I think we did pretty good all these years together."

Neo nodded but the sadness lingered on her face.

"I wanted to have babies with Junior."

Roman's green eyes widened in shock.

"Wha?"

"We actually talked about it. We wanted to get married and have kids."

"Neo, that's surprising coming from you."

"I know."

Neo kissed Roman's cheek.

"Sometimes in our lives we meet someone who opens our eyes to the beauty in a giant mess. They change the world and make it colorful even when all we see was red, black and gray. They make the most impossible things seem possible and they destroy the sadness that gripped our black hearts for so long. Junior is my sunlight. You are the stars and the moon for me. Ruby is the flower that bloomed in the harshness of the world. I can never be without you three; I'll kill all who threaten your lives."

Roman's lip trembled. Neo was soft spoken and practically mute because she hated talking, now here she sat spilling her feelings effortlessly. He had to agree with her though; he felt the same way about all of them. The last few months were the best of his life and he wouldn't change them for nothing, even if he died tomorrow. This was the best time of his life and he was glad Ruby came along even if they fell for each other unintentionally.

"Can you die without any regrets?" Neo asked quietly.

"Yes."

Neo squeezed his hands as more tears filled her eyes.

"I can too. I can too."

* * *

They were on the run training for four and a half months now. Ruby was the only one who physically changed drastically. She was 5'5 now and her hair was straight as can be reaching to her hips. Neo had helped her color at least three inches of her hair red because she was keeping it long for Roman. Her pale complexion had more color to it but not much. She was able to fight bare handed thanks to her semblance.

Neo now spoke more loudly and she became stronger physically almost to the point she could kill Grimm with her bare hands. She was able to create moving illusions now and teleport multiple times within seconds. Her hair was growing out wildly and Ruby had to cut it considering it was almost to her feet now. Neo now carried a second blade inside her parasol to make sure she was covered if the first one got lost.

Much to Ruby's horror of finding out, Junior's semblance was not strong enough against bullets but blades, Dust and Grimm attacks yes. (Roman found it funny when Ruby accidently shot Junior's arm and Ruby cried even though Junior tried to tell her that it was ok) He preferred to practice with Roman and Ruby more because Neo scared him shitless with the teleporting and he couldn't keep up with her.

Roman had gotten use to fighting Grimm but his skills with fighting people had improved more than he had expected. He even began proving a challenge for Neo who looked more annoyed than thrilled when he actually began landing hits on her. His relationship with Ruby had grown more and more passionoate with every night; she was no longer the huntress in training she used to be. He began teaching her different ways of thinking and in turn he began learning from her too.

It was four months and three weeks now. Emily still never delivered the news of Cinder's plan advancing earlier but Junior had found out from Melanie and Militia along with the news his club was booming without him there but it made him happy anyways. Neo looked angry and worried from the news but Ruby nodded saying it was smart on Cinder's part because her enemies wouldn't expect such things.

Ruby changed her clothes preparing for the journey ahead for them to find another safe house. She had noticed since the night Neo came back he seemed a lot more different… more worried. She wasn't sure he was changing his mind about going up against or the engagement with her. Neo and Junior had also changed their behavior too.

Ruby headed downstairs to wait for her friends to finish getting ready. She started making lunch meat sandwiches for everyone since it might be a week before they get to another house. She folded the wax paper at the bottom so nothing fell out as they tried to eat it. They were pretty happy to get the food; as they stepped out the door Ruby stopped them.

"Hey," she said making everyone turn around.

"What's wrong Red?" Roman asked racking his brain thinking he did something wrong.

"I wanna talk before we head out."

Neo looked at Junior then at Roman then back to her.

"Ok, what's up?"

"What's with you three? Since you two (she pointed at Junior and Neo) came back all three of you have been acting different."

Neo averted her silver gaze.

"We were rethinking our decisions."

"What decisions?" she demanded.

"To go against Cinder," Junior said.

Ruby shot Roman a dirty look, "You too?"

"Red, it's not like that-

"No! I ran away from home to help defeat the bitch hurting everyone and you stand here before me telling me I wasted my time?!" she screamed at them.

Everyone was shocked by her anger.

"Red-

"No- no! If you wanna be like that stay here! I'll defeat her on my own!" Ruby cried her face red with fury.

"We don't want to lose-

"LOSE WHAT? WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?!"

"You are," they said.

Ruby's mouth opened but no words came out.

"Ruby, I have never fallen in love with someone before… Junior means a lot to me. I want… I want kids and a house and to be married. I don't wanna lose my brother either. Roman means a great deal to me. You mean a lot to me too. You're like my little sister and I'd throw myself in front of danger to keep you alive," Neo said trying not to cry.

"I'm with Neo. You mean a lot to me too and I also see you as a little sister," Junior said taking Neo's hand.

Roman stepped in front of Ruby and took her hands; he got down on both knees and put his head on her stomach. His green eyes met her silver ones staring intensely.

"I don't want to lose you Ruby. Everyone in this room is important to me too. We are human and we are afraid of dying because we finally got we longed for."

Ruby covered her face, "That's why I'm fighting. I have people who are important to me! Does that mean nothing to you?!"

Roman glanced back at Neo and Junior.

"If that's how you feel… we'll stand by you then."

Ruby uncovered her face showing the tears she had in her eyes.

"When I went with you guys… I cast aside my fear and I became strong. I had to be strong otherwise guilt would've eaten me alive. I was so afraid this was a trap but you Roman… Your eyes told me everything I needed to know. This battle is for real and I plan on killing Cinder if that's what will be needed. I no longer fear it."

Roman stood up and pulled on her arms.

"Let's go. If you die before us… You'll be the Fearless Ruby Rose," he said his eyes soft.

"Thank you."

* * *

Emily sat on the hillside watching the group of four leaving the house. Her tail twitched nervously; she wanted to say something to them but she couldn't move her body. She wanted so bad to kill the girl with the long black and red hair. Her feelings for Roman weren't completely gone and she felt jealous. She was angry that she could no longer have him.

She pulled out her sword ready. She was going to attack but something pulled on her first. All she saw was pink and brown when she felt her body move. Neo threw the Faunus across the field as they reappeared in front of the others. Emily stood up trying to regain her composure but Neo kicked her feet from underneath of her.

Emily jumped up and flipped backwards out of Neo's way and started charging for Ruby. The girl just stood there unfazed by the fact she was being targeted by her. She barely blinked when she was struck in the stomach by Roman's cane. It wasn't Roman who did it; it was Ruby. Neo teleported back in front of her pinning her to the ground.

"Why are you here?! Did Cinder order you here?!" Neo screamed in her face.

To say Neo was furious was a big understatement.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" she bellowed.

"Fuck you!" Emily screamed back.

Ruby looked at Roman who was just as shocked as she was.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked.

"I'm here to kill you and take Roman back!" she screamed.

Roman looked at Emily like she was crazy.

"I'll kill you RUBY ROSE!"

 _ **Things will start getting more intense now.**_


	15. About the Fifth Month- Unexpected

Roman raised his cane to hit Emily; all his anger welled up at once without warning. His eyes flashed with unspeakable fury- _how dare she come and talk to them like that after everything she did to him. She left him like his love was just worth a wad of cash and he didn't care for the reason anymore. He was truly over her._ Ruby threw her arm out to stop her fiancé as she bent over to look Emily in the eye.

Emily was definitely really gorgeous. Her eyes were so beautiful like a rose quartz and her hair looked like water flowing all over the ground. Her skin was smooth and blemish free- she was perfect even with her tail flickering around like crazy. Ruby's felt her heart wrench- Roman had picked someone so wonderfully perfect and here he was defending someone covered in scars.

"Neo get off of her."

Neo obeyed but she held out a blade just in case Emily got stupid and tried to attack.

"I think Roman should be able to decide who he wants to be with," Ruby said staring into those hateful eyes.

Neo's head whipped around to look at Roman who looked just as shocked as her to hear those words.

"You…" Emily trailed off looking up at Roman.

"Red-

"You think he loves you that much?" Emily spat glaring at Ruby, "You're a child- how do you know what love is?"

"Love is the act and feelings of selflessness. I know Roman and you had a thing a long time ago… so if he still loves you then he's free to go. I'll go to Beacon and act as if nothing happens. If that's the case, I'll still fight Cinder and destroy her. I won't let my selfishness be the end of everyone. I do love Roman enough to let him go if he wants and if he wants to stay engaged to me then I'll be honored to be with him," Ruby said her gaze unwavering.

Neo's eyes filled with panic- Roman wasn't strong enough to make that kind of decision himself. Junior pulled Neo back.

"Baby step back."

Neo wanted to stab the Faunus.

"I'm sorry but I love Ruby. You didn't think I'd take you back after all this time?" Roman said his voice flat.

Everything happened so fast once the words left his mouth. Emily thrust her blade into Ruby's hip making her flinch. Before Neo could move Ruby disappeared so fast and reappeared kicking Emily hard enough to send her flying into a tree. Ruby had removed the blade before any ice could form into her wound. Ruby threw the sword and it pinned Emily's left arm into the tree.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emily screamed as her arm froze against the tree.

No one moved to even help Ruby. She had reacted so fast she left everyone completely dumbfounded. She held her hand over the wound as blood gushed out. She didn't seem bothered by the fact she was bleeding as she turned to Roman with tears in her eyes. The tears weren't from pain but from happiness. She started sniffing as the tears streamed down her face.

"I love you Roman," she choked out as she leaned against him.

Emily looked at the scene before her. _He really loves her… the way he's holding her and he didn't take any time to think… I love him and Mercury but how can I be ok with finally letting him go?_ She thought looking at all of them. The Roman she knew was long gone thanks to the three people before him. They changed him drastically… but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"I'm sorry Mercury," she said aloud looking at her arm.

Mercury wasn't going to be happy but at least… she finally had an answer and some closure. She sucked in a sharp breath and jerked her arm shattering the ice, spattering blood everywhere. Emily pulled the blade out of her arm and sheathed it. She pulled off her black shirt and wrapped her arm up. She staggered forward getting glares from Neo.

"Hey! Ruby Rose!"

Ruby turned her head to look at her bleeding opponent.

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to take down Cinder and kill her? You know what kind of power she holds don't you?" Emily asked giving Ruby a wicked grin.

"I know she has the Fall Maiden power and you have the Winter Maiden power."

Emily nodded.

"I can tell you're special," Emily said.

They all frowned at her.

"You'll find out in time. You think you can take Cinder down?" she asked again.

Ruby nodded.

"I stabbed you didn't I?" she said giving her an odd look.

"So you did. I'll be there… I want to see her downfall. I warn you though- she is planning to make her next move earlier than we all thought."

"How can we trust you?" Neo spat.

"Mercury is my boyfriend."

Ruby's jaw dropped and Roman shook his head.

"He wants Cinder gone too… Just if you come across him battle don't kill him ok? I want to live peacefully with him afterwards."

Ruby grinned. She walked over to Emily and held out her hand.

"What's this?" Emily asked giving her a suspicious look.

"I won't hurt Mercury and neither will they. I'll see you there whether you decide to help or not."

Emily nodded and took off running for the hillside.

"Ruby! You're bleeding everywhere!" Neo cried.

"Not as much," she said through a forced smile.

"Why didn't you use your aura?" Junior asked.

"Because I shielded all three of you," she said weakly.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Let's go," Ruby said holding her side.

* * *

-Several Hours later-

"What the hell happened to you?!" Mercury yelled.

Emily shot him a guilty look as she stitched up her arm.

"I'm sorry, I had an accident."

"You didn't use your aura?" he asked.

"It happened kind of fast," she said, cutting the thread.

"Did Cinder do this to you?" he demanded grabbing her face.

"No, I'm not dumb enough to go against her alone."

"Then who did-

"Ruby Rose."

"What?"

"I picked a fight and I found out she's pretty tough."

"You're a dumbass," he said shaking his head.

"I'm your dumbass," she said grinning.

"Damnit Emily."

"Just kiss me."

"What else happened?" he asked frowning.

"We had a talk."

"A talk?"

"Yea it went pretty good."

"You were stabbed in the arm!" he cried.

"Worth it. Can I have my kiss now?" Emily said giggling.

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Neo asked while helping Ruby heal her wound.

"There's no point in leaving now if Cinder is making her move early," Junior said.

Roman wasn't paying attention; he was watching Ruby.

"Roman!" Neo yelled.

"Huh? W-what?"

"We are going to stay here for the next two weeks unless Cinder plans her attack sooner."

Roman nodded, "I agree but how can we make it back in two weeks?"

"I'll teleport us."

"How? You can't carry more than you and someone else!" Roman said.

Neo and Junior looked at each other.

"I teleported the whole time we were away."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

Ruby grinned at Neo," That explains why you got so fast."

Neo nodded proudly.

"I thought what if she did attack sooner? What would I do? How could we get back on such a short notice? I asked Junior to help me by watching my aura level for me while I did practice. It was short bursts at first then it was different areas and then large cities. I even went back to Vale and back here the morning we came back. Practice makes perfect Roman."

"Christ Neo…"

"Well, let's rest for today," Junior said looking at Ruby's side.

Roman nodded and helped Ruby up to their room.

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Junior said brushing Neo's pink hair out of her face.

Her eyes just stared ahead at the hillside.

"Thinking?"

She nodded.

"Talk to me baby. What's going through your mind?"

"I… I still don't wanna go against Cinder."

Junior slipped his hand around her waist.

"Neopolitan, we can't do it without you."

"I know. This is a lot to process at one time. At first I was ready but everything lately has me thinking- life is short."

He nodded sadly.

"It is."

"Hei?"

"Yea?"  
"If… we make this- you can say no I would understand… Can we have children?" Neo asked looking up into his dark grey eyes.

His eyes widened in shock.

"You- you want kids?"

Neo nodded, "Only if you want too."

"Then I want to get married and get a house. We need a stable home first."

Neo smiled.

"I'm glad… to have you. You're my sunshine is all this shit," she said looking at the sky.

"Whether we die or live… I want to be there ok? Promise me if I'm dying you'll be there," he said taking her hands.

The words were caught in her throat. She didn't want to think of him dying in her arms.

"Neopolitan, I want you to be the last thing I see before I go," he said firmly.

She nodded tears falling down her face, "I will! I'll be there and you do the same for me!"

"Anything for you."

She smashed her lips against his, fighting back the crying that was trying to escape her mouth.

Roman stood by the doorway listening to them. Neo was no longer just a cold blooded killer like everyone thought she was. She was just as human as everyone else; it was thanks to Junior she was able to open up and express herself better. Roman and Neo were the same but she had more common sense than him. They shut people out and killed whoever opposed them but now they had people they cared so deeply for.

* * *

Ruby sat in the recliner by their bedroom window looking out at the sunset. Her mind was wandering to what would happen if one of them died. Her heart thumped hard almost to the point it hurt. _What would she do? What if she had lost one or all of them? Would taking Cinder's life be enough to make the pain go away?_

No.

It never would work that way.

She felt about them the same way she felt about her team at Beacon. She had already lost her mother and Penny- was she strong enough to endure the pain that would come? Would she go through with slicing Cinder in half and receiving the Fall Maiden's power? Could she do this at all even with Neo by her side?

"Mom… why can't you be here to help me?" she whispered.

The one thing she wondered was why did Cinder want to destroy Vale? Was it truly just her, Adam, the White Fang, Mercury and Emerald? Or was there a bigger force behind her plans to destroy mankind in its wake? _Someone else… Someone stronger than her… than us altogether… Someone more evil._

The thought made her scared.

"Someone else with her," she said louder.

Ruby stood up.

Cinder wasn't alone. Cinder was arrogant and honestly probably not smart enough to act on her own like she was. Someone was driving her from behind the scenes of everything. That would explain why she enlisted so much help… She was being used while she used everyone else… She was just a pawn in the end…

"NEOOOOOOOO!" she yelled stumbling out of the room.

Ruby leaned up against the banister holding her side. Neo and Junior ran inside and Roman came out of the living room to look up at her. Ruby felt it- _knew it. She wasn't alone._ Cinder was just an obstacle to a much bigger foe. Ruby sat down and leaned her head against the banisters.

"Red, are you ok?" Roman asked walking up the stairs.

"Do you think Cinder is alone?" Ruby asked seeing the confusion on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked.

"You think she did this all on her own?" Ruby asked.

Neo squinted at Ruby, "What do you know?"

"I was thinking."

"Go on," Roman said kneeling beside of her.

"Cinder… do you think she's the queen or the pawn?" Ruby asked.

"So… I'm not alone in that thought?" Neo said.

The guys looked at each other.

"What?"

"Cinder isn't like you Roman. She's irrational and stupid," Neo said tapping her cheek.

"We can ask her questions before we kill her," Ruby said her eyes darkening.

"Torture?" Junior whispered.

"I'd love to do the honor Ruby," Neo said with a sickening grin on her face.

"If it comes to that then by all means have at it. You think you contact someone and find out?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Neo shook her along with Junior.

"That kind of thing is a guess and there was no rumor suggesting so," Junior said looking at Roman who looked scared.

"Christ… someone worse that that bitch?"

Ruby looked down into her lap.

"I think she's going to make her move very soon…"

* * *

 **"** **Raven?"**

 **"** **Hmm?"**

 **"** **You think… you think Ruby will be ok?"**

 **Raven rolled her eyes.**

 **"** **You can't shield your child from everything Summer."  
Summer puffed out her cheeks annoyed.**

 **"** **Well you can't!"**

 **"** **Yang needs you too."**

 **"** **Yang needs to be strong on her own."**

 **She frowned at her teammate.**

 **"** **Can't we go out and stop traveling through dimensions for a while?" Summer asked rubbing her arm nervously.**

 **"** **You just want to peek at Ruby."**

 **"** **Well I wanna see Yang and Tai too."**

 **Raven's red eyes filled with sorrow.**

 **"** **If… we go too much you'll be killed and I can't have that. That** ** _woman_** **would be after you. She hasn't picked up on Ruby's growing strength so she's still safe."**

 **Summer sighed.**

 **"** **Don't you miss everyone?" she asked.**

 **Raven glared at her friend.**

 **"** **What have I told you before?" Raven growled.**

 **Summer avoided her friend's eyes.**

 **"** **I can't… I can't stand being out there and being around everyone seeing… their demise. I hate that they can smile and talk to me but I see them die whenever I lock eyes with someone. I want to stay here; I can tolerate your destiny because it lays uncertain here. You're one of best friends and you were going to die on that mission."**

 **"** **I know Raven," she whispered.**

 **"** **When she goes after Ruby or that girl Emily then we'll interfere. It seems things are ok and even if her pawn blows up half of Vale we can't intervene."**

 **Summer grimaced.**

 **"** **Hey now, why the face? Your daughter is engaged and in love… be proud. She wants to be strong like you," Raven said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.**

 **Summer smiled.**

 **"** **You know… I would've loved to date Qrow but you took off and I ended up falling for Tai."**

 **Raven busted out laughing.**

 **"** **Naw… That's ok. You're too innocent for Qrow."**

 **"** **I lost my virginity to him."**

 **Raven's eyes widened, "EWWW! WHY?!"**

 **"** **I told you I like sarcastic guys," Summer said smiling.**

 **"** **Gross ugh."**

 **"** **It was wonderful not gross," she said blushing deeply.**

 **"** **Ughhhhhhhh please no more! I could've lived without knowing that!" she complained.**

 **"** **Can… you show me Ruby?"**

 **Raven turned away.**

 **"** **She's hurt right now. I don't want you to see her like that."**

 **The color drained out of face.**

 **"** **WHAT? WHY!" she screamed hurting Raven's ears.  
"She's fine now. She's in good hands. You have a strong girl." **

**Summer gave her a weak smile.**

 **"** **Things will be ok one day and I'll find a way to control my semblance ok?" Raven said looking at the empty white nothingness before them.**

 **"** **Ok, you better promise."**

 **"** **I promise Summer."**

* * *

Roman sat outback using the mallet on the sheet metal Neo had gotten him. He wanted to make something for Ruby that would help her in the incoming battle. He originally planned to have her help out with it but she was too hurt. Neo had taken her to a small clinic that was a three to four day walk from their safe house.

"You having fun there?"

Roman looked up at Junior to see him holding cards and some liquor.

"Really Hei?"

"Yea… you been at it for three hours now. Hide the shit and let's take a break my man."

Roman nodded.

"Ok… I'm down."

* * *

"It hurts!" Ruby said through gritted teeth.

"It's a tattoo and it's going to hurt."

The tattoo artist laughed.

"Neo please. I can't believe you sat there without flinching," Ruby gasped.

"Think of Roman and when you lost your virginity. That'll help."

Ruby shot her an embarrassed look.

"Really?"

"It's definitely more pleasant than this."

"Ugh."

"You have some balls getting his emblem tattooed right above your ass. Doesn't that hurt with you wound?"

"You aren't helping."

Neo grinned.

"You're my little sister now. I have to pick on you," she said giggling.

Ruby grinned, "True…"

"Almost done," the guy said wiping off the excess ink.

"I can't wait to see Roman's face!" Neo said excitedly.

"I can… he might kill me."

 ** _Thank you to the ones who leave me reviews! You guys are all very supportive, you ask questions and it makes me happy._**

 ** _-HHH1_**

 ** _-Sweetest Writer_**

 ** _-RomanRose_**

 ** _-Amethystlover02_**

 ** _-winddemon199_**

 ** _-Neutral40_**

 ** _-Completely Confunded_**

 ** _Also get ready for some shit lol it might be a couple days though_**


	16. The Start of the End

**_Well Reese means fiery so BlakexReese is Blackfire. I had decided to look it up and see if I could come up with a ship name. As for EmilyxMercury I think SnowGod is appropriate lol Emily is a snow leopard and Mercury is a roman god. Just so you know parts of Volume 3 now so if you haven't watched I wouldn't read on. On with the story..._**

"What the fuck Red?! That shit is permanent!" Roman yelled.

Neo jerked down her pants showing her ass cheeks.

"Lookie at mine!"

Neo had brown bear paw tattooed to her left ass cheek and it had Junior's real name in pinkin the middle.

"Wow, I love you too Neo," Junior said turning pink with embarrassment.

"I wanted something on me that reminded me of you and this is what I wanted," Ruby said.

"Jesus Red…"

Neo pulled her pants up and gave Junior a kiss.

"Well… the next two weeks are free to do what you want. Rest up or train is up too guys but I'm going to rest," Neo said walking to the living room.

Ruby looked over at Roman grinning.

"Why? Why can't we just sleep until then?" he groaned.

"Because I want to be strong."

"You already are Red."

* * *

"Blake?" Reese asked looking at her dorm door holding her scroll.

'Yes? Is everything ok?'

"Can you meet me by the statue?" she asked.

'Yes. Give me ten minutes.'

Reese was sitting on the ground waiting on her Faunus girlfriend. There was a lot she had on her mind and she didn't know how to tell Blake the truth of what she was hiding but she had too. Things may go down the wrong way and she may not make it if the enemy comes after her. She looked up as she saw her girlfriend walking towards her with a quick stride.

"Did something happen?!" Blake cried kneeling beside of her.

"No… not yet. I wanna talk to you about something… strange and out of this world."

Blake frowned.

"Reese, what's wrong?"

"Can we take a walk?" she asked looking away.

Blake nodded.

As they walked to the fountain Reese's grip on Blake's hand grew stronger. She was nervous… her heart was pounding like crazy. She loved Blake enough to tell her the big secret she had since she was five years old. They stopped in front of the relaxing water to stare into one another's eyes.

"Reese just… just tell me I can handle it."

"I might be leaving for a while and I don't know if I'll be here to help fight it the battle breaks out…"

"Those are just rumors. Where are you leaving?"

Reese smiled.

"Back home," she said sadly, "I won't be back for a month. I have to do a special mission."

"What kind of mission?" Blake asked.

"I can't tell you…. But if anything does happen… You'll the last person on my mind in the end."

Blake frowned, "What does that mean?"

Reese kissed Blake's cheek.

"I can't tell you a lot but I was born in the spring time. Sometimes some people can choose their destiny while others cannot. I simply wasn't given choice in the matter but it'll allow me to protect you and my family in the end so I don't care. If… Adam comes after you while I'm gone please don't go to him. I will return and happy to see you."

Blake stared at the ground.

"Blake, he has no control over you. It's hard being strong but you can do it. You have done it before."

"I know… I just don't want you to leave…"

"I know Blake… I love you."

Reese kissed Blake again and pulled her towards Beacon.

"Things will happen and there's nothing we can do but stay strong and hope for the best."

She nodded to her green haired girlfriend.

* * *

Emily marched up to the giant gray building where Mercury, Emerald and Cinder was hiding along with the White Fang. Some White Fang members came outside ready to attack her but she was ready. She knew they were watching her which was fine by her. After ten minutes she took down all of the attackers and went inside.

 ** _BOOOM!_**

 ** _Boooom!_**

Cinder was mad alright.

"Serves you right bitch."

She hurried up the stairs to the third floor to find her target. Cinder was her target and she wanted things to go into motion down because she knew Cinder wouldn't have everything ready yet and she would fail easier. Emily wanted everything to work in their favor and stop Cinder from destroying everyone. She managed to kick open the correct door off its hinges.

"YOU!" she bellowed throwing a fire ball at Emily.

Mercury was doing his best to hide the smirk on his face. Adam glared at the Faunus.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"Emily Hillide, Winter Maiden."

Adam looked back at his angry boss then back at Emily.

"The Hillide clan is quite well known for its human and Faunus members. I had no idea Cinder that one of them was one of your enemies. I have the most upmost respect for the Hillide clan. They live out there on their own in a village of their own away from outside influence and if you are accepted that means you're respected and powerful. I never thought I would meet one of them."

The Hillide clan stayed out of the White Fang; they were fine on their own even though they were pretty poor. The Hillide clan consists of aqua blue, silver, black and blonde hair with pink, gray, black or yellow eyes unless they were being married in. They are some of the most powerful huntresses and hunters in Remnant and rumor has it that their power rival that of the Maiden's power.

"What's wrong Cinder?" she taunted.

"I'll end you!"

Emily rolled her eyes.

"As great as you I thought you would've taken down Vale already and yet you haven't. I guess you suck like I had thought a long time ago."

Cinder's eyes lit up to a bright neon yellow with rage making Emily grin but Adam stepped in front of her.

"What kind of Faunus are you?" he asked.

"Snow leopard."

"Bull."

Mercury glared at him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"The dumbass leader of the White Fang."

"Hmmm, you don't agree with my methods?"

"No I don't. As you can see I made a name for myself without going around hurting others."

Adam cracked a smile.

"Do you have a life mate yet?" he asked.

Emily's face turned as pink as her eyes.

"W-what?"

"This is stupid- why are you here?" Mercury demanded trying to resist the urge to kill Adam.

Emily looked at Cinder with a serious face, "Roman them are on their way now. They are half a day away."

She said nothing.

"I want Roman's head and I'll join in until I get what I want."

"Really?" Cinder asked smiling.

"Yes, his girlfriend attacked me."

"Adam get them ready. In five hours we start the invasion."

* * *

Emily pulled out her phone and messaged Neo's scroll.

 **She's going to start in five to six hours time. -Emily-**

Emily knew what she was doing; she wanted to start everything with Cinder being unprepared. She would have to hang back and wait for everyone to start things. She sat on top of one of the apartments waiting on Mercury to join her- she knew he would after all that… especially after she had peeked Adam's interest. The moon was bright tonight… she wondered how it looked from the mountains at home?

"You are one sly leopard you know that?"

"I know thank you," she said giving him a weak smile.

"You think that our 'friends' are ready for this?" he asked.

"I think so. She… looked a lot different than when they first went to his safe house that I blew up. She's good for him."

Mercury frowned at her words.

"You honestly believe that? You're over him?"

Emily nodded.

"I will protect him from harm though. We are just friends."

Mercury nodded and looked up at the moon.

"I hope we make it."

"Me too."

* * *

Blake and Weiss sat at one the food shacks at the Vytal Festival eating when the TV began to buzz with a weird sound. They looked at each other frowning knowing something wasn't right. Reese had already left making Blake sad so Weiss took her out while Yang stayed in the dorm. Yang was still sore from her battle with Mercury and what had happened.

The screen turned red and a silky voice came from the speakers. Yang had tried messing with her scroll but the screen was red and nothing was working. Her stomach twisted into knots- something wasn't right. She felt almost sick to her stomach, so she walked over to the window and opened it. She didn't hear anything no laughing, talking or yelling. It was eerie quiet.

"Is this… is this it?" she said aloud not even listening to the speech of her unknown opponent.

* * *

Emily heard Cinder's voice everywhere. _What a stupid ass speech. Stupid bitch._

"Time to get ready."

She cracked her knuckles. Inside her head she honestly hoped a lot of people would make it out before Cinder started killing people.

Emily walked back and forth on a couple roof tops when her nose caught the faint scent she loved and hated at the same time. _Roman… You're almost here,_ she thought. Emily had just closed her eyes when she felt the ground shake. Cinder had set up her homemade Dust bombs and was already detonating them to draw the draw the Grimm into Vale. She rubbed her face; she was scared to death of everything that would happen.

* * *

 **Raven stopped in her tracks making Summer bump her face into her back. She felt it… the scream of death even clear in the Inbetween. This… this wasn't ok. Would Tai, Qrow, Yang and Ruby be ok out there? The feeling made her sick to her stomach; she hadn't felt this way since Summer went on that mission and Yang got onto that train.**

 **"** **Raven?"**

 **She said nothing just staring at her feet.**

 **"** **Raven- Raven! Say something!"**

 **Raven dropped her knees and vomited all over the white ground. Summer knelt beside of her.**

 **"** **Oh my god! What happened?!"**

 **"** **They… Vale is being attacked."**

 **The color drained from Summer's face.**

 **"** **What?!"**

 **"** **Oh god… this feeling. It makes me wan-**

 **Raven puked again.**

 **"** **Raven! Raven calm down and sit. Do you need some water?!"**

 **Raven smirked.**

 **"** **You know here we aren't affected by normal human functions, Summer."**

 **"** **I know but still."**

 **"** **Going out there might make me puke my stomach up. I'll be fine for now."**

 **Summer frowned.**

 **It didn't matter she was still worried.**

* * *

Reese threw her scroll after the "speech" was done. She needed to get back to her girlfriend. It wasn't safe now in Vale anymore. Whoever Roman's boss was going after them now and she needed to get back. She jumped out of the Bullhead and threw her hover board under her. She knew her family was going to be super pissed but that didn't matter anymore.

"I'm on my way Blake!" she yelled.

She could feel the dread; it felt like a boulder crushing her.

 _Please be safe until I get there Blake… Please I love you._

* * *

Everything began happening so fast.

Weiss and Blake were in the middle of a crowd of panicked people running for their lives as Grimm invaded Vale and the Beacon grounds. Unfortunately, they needed their weapons and the scrolls were still jammed. They ran towards a booth and jumped inside to wait until the scroll unjammed. Blake felt somewhat relieved that Reese wasn't there in Vale anymore.

"This… this is it. This is what we have been waiting for," Weiss said in a flat tone. She was very scared for her girlfriend.

"Yang will be ok; she's a strong fighter. Shit yes! The scroll unlocked. Weiss, are you ready?"

"You're going to fight?"

"Yes. My goal is to be a huntress and this is my time to show I meant that."

Weiss frowned then nodded, "Ok, let's go."

They each put in their code for their weapon locker.

 _Thud! Thud!_

They jumped out of the booth and opened the lockers grabbing their weapons.

"Here… You might need this again," Weiss said, handing Blake Dust rounds.

"Thank you Weiss. Let's do what we trained for."

The air was filled with smoke and screams of scared people. Both girls tried ignoring the sickening feeling in their stomach. The feeling was almost unnatural and it scared them both but they pressed on destroying Grimm as they made their way to the school. They wanted to make sure Yang was ok and get her out of there before something bad happened.

The ground began to shake and a low rumbling sound was heard. What the hell was going on? They didn't know but Cinder did; she was grinning standing on a tall building along with Mercury and Emerald. Mercury was fighting the urge to find Emily and make sure she was ok but he had to believe she would be ok.

"I almost feel bad," Emerald said looking at the world below fall apart.

"Keep recording Mercury."

Mercury was barely paying attention to what was going on even though he was holding the scroll.

 _Damnit Emily, please be ok! Jesus this is fucking horrible._

* * *

Emily could see Mercury, Emerald and Cinder standing on the building. She wanted to make sure she had a good view of him at all times just in case anything did happen. She wanted to slice Cinder's arrogant head off but she would ensure Mercury fighting against her and she didn't want that. She looked down at all the Grimm attacking people but she didn't want to give away her position.

In all honesty she felt like shit.

Emily eyes latched onto a white haired girl in a white dress setting out a stream of ice destroying several Grimm at once. There was a black haired Faunus with her and they worked so well together. She felt her chest tighten up thinking of her and Roman together on heists; she missed those days a lot. Her pink eyes glanced up at Mercury and them. Cinder's eyes were watching a red headed girl.

 _No… I don't feel the Fall Maiden power coming from that girl but it's coming from the school. Are they hiding Amber inside? Mercury told me that Qrow had saved her when they attacked almost a year or so ago. This isn't good… Cinder already has half of it… What will happen if she gets all of it?_

Emily squinted as a gray haired man came out and collected the red head with a blonde boy. How weird… She had heard some strange rumors about the head master of Beacon. Her eyes were torn off of Ozpin to the mountain that was crumbling. She squinted when she saw the red glow then her eyes widened with horror as a giant Grimm broke through.

 _Seriously? Is that a fuckin dragon or a bat?! What the absolute fuck did Cinder do? I've heard of Grimm getting big but not like this… This isn't good and it looks like that fucking thing is making more of the smaller Grimm. Fucking shit… This… this isn't good. How is anyone supposed to stop that?_

Cinder had already gone into the school. Mercury stood on the rooftop hoping to see some sight of his girlfriend but he couldn't see her. Was she hiding? Emerald had already disappeared on her own which was good for him so he could look for the one person that mattered to him: Emily. When he got the chance he was going to punch Adam's balls.

The giant Grimm dropped a Beowulf on the rooftop with Mercury. He flipped backward and kicked it back but it charged after him; he didn't have enough time to get out of the way but that didn't matter. He saw a flash of light blue in his face suddenly as the Grimm tried to attack him. He stumbled back in surprise as the Beowulf froze in place.

"Don't touch him!" Emily growled.

Mercury grinned, "You stalking me?"

"Always," she said giving him a smirk.

* * *

Yang and Zwei came out the school in time to see Weiss and Blake. There were ice and holes everywhere from their attacks. She saw them killing the last few that swarmed them and she ran up to Weiss giving her a hardcore kiss on the lips. They were relieved to be in each other arms even though the feeling was fleeting as a giant herd closed in on them.

Before they could defend themselves from the Grimm something else halted the creatures in their tracks. Suddenly there was a red, white, pink and black flash in front of them.

"Jesus Red, with that kiss I thought you were going to bust my lips open!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Can we focus please?"

"Junior baby… we can do this!"

"Ruby?!" they cried out in disbelief.


	17. When Help Arrives

_**Okay this it. A lot of volume three spoiler ahead. I didn't follow the whole thing as it did in the show as I put on own twist on things. I hope you like it. :)**_

"Ruby! Is that really you?!" Yang cried grabbing her sister's shoulders.

"Yes it's me," she said smiling cheerfully.

"You! You changed so much!"

Ruby nodded grinning like an idiot.

Ruby grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him forward to stand beside of him.

"This is my fiancé Roman and you guys need to be nice. He's done doing all those bad things."

Yang, Blake and Weiss looked at each other. So it was true.

"So… it is true after all? We heard about it," Weiss said looking at Ruby with a forced smile.

"Yup. Don't look at me that way, he's awesome," Ruby said grinning up at Roman.

He smiled back her making everyone gasp in shock.

"It's true look at that smile!" Blake said in disbelief.

Neo tapped Yang's shoulder making her whip around. She held out her hand.

"No hard feelings?" Neo asked smiling.

Yang looked at Weiss then back at Neo.

"Ok. Well in any case let's do this!"

Ruby turned to her band of ex villains smiling.

"Ok this is it. This is what we had trained for. Remember if we come across our targets only Neo or I engage. We wanna do this without one of us getting killed ok? If one of us… feels like we are dying or we can't handle it call someone. Roman stay here and Neo and Junior look for our first target in the surrounding area. I'll branch out further just in case… Remember do not kill any maidens unless Neo is with you."

Neo and Junior took off running leaving Ruby and Roman together.

"This is it Red, I don't know if I can lose you."

"You won't lose me I promise. I love you Roman."

"I love you Ruby."

He squeezed her hand and kissed her one last time just in case.

"Do you want one of my scythes?" Ruby asked.

"No Red. You may need them more. I want you to use your present."

Ruby nodded.

"I will only if I have too. I have to fight with my hands weapons are a last resort."

Yang was in complete disbelief. The Ruby that was fun and loving was more mature now. Her hair reached her bottom straight as hair could be. Yang didn't notice it but Ruby had two Crescent Roses on her back side hidden by her hood. She had on a black dress that hugged her body with red ruffles at the bottom that reached just above her knees. She had black and red striped leggings on and her emblem on her black gloves.

"Let's find Cinder."

Yang blinked and realized her sister was talking to her.

"Who-

She never finished her sentences when another group of Grimm came in larger than the ones they had ever fought before. Ruby looked over at Weiss and Blake shooing them away. Weiss and Blake both nodded and took off but they wanted to watch from a distance. They wanted to see what their leader could do now. Yang was just as curious as they were.

Ruby took her new, weird stance standing there waiting for the Grimm to attack. Yang stood behind her observing. The giant Ursa swiped at her but she just disappeared into thin air missing her while Yang jumped back. Ruby reappeared into the air slamming her fist into its skull. It hit the ground with such force it was close to a mini earthquake.

"Oh my god Ruby!" Yang yelled.

Ruby proceed to take down several Grimm the same way while Yang just stood there dumbfounded by the sight before her. Weiss and Blake watched from the bushes with their jaws dropped open. Her mind was elsewhere… it was focused on finding Cinder and killing her. Killing her and finding out who the real Queen of all the chaos going on; Ruby would destroy her too.

Blake looked behind her as several White Fang members went inside the cafeteria part of the school.

"Weiss, I'm going after them."

"Ok, stay safe. I'll go see what I can do since they have it here…"

The two parted ways and Weiss took off away from the school. Blake made her around to the broken windows and peered inside. Her eyes widened in horror to see Adam standing there. He pulled out his red bladed sword and killed the man under his feet. He raised his head to look up seeing Blake standing there. She looked horrified and angry at the same time… he liked that.

"Hello my love."

"NO! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" she bellowed pulling Gambol Shroud and started firing at Adam.

He just laughed as he blocked all the bullets.

"I'm here to do what WE were going to do."

"I never wanted this! I wanted everyone to live together peacefully!"

Adam gave her a cocky smirk, "You want to be part of the Hillide clan huh? Go for it… if you can live long enough. You will suffer for your betrayal!"

Blake charged at him with full force. This was ending now!

* * *

Weiss spotted some of her friends fighting against Atlas robots like the ones they took out when Roman had used it against them. They weren't doing so good so Weiss went to lend them a hand. Nora and Ren were knocked out of the way just like they were specks of dust. Weiss watched as Neon froze one of them in their tracks so she decided to attack it. As Weiss went to attack the robot knocked her into the ground.

"Weiss! Are you ok?!" Sun and Neptune called out to her.

"I'm fine-

The robot hit her back into the ground as she tried to stand up. Velvet ran up and pulled Weiss out before the robot could hit her again. Weiss collapsed to the ground in pain looking at her friends who were fighting those stupid Atlas creations. Coco fired off her machine gun but it had no effect. She turned around to Velvet and gave her a confident smile.

"This is a better time than any… Are you ready Velvet?"

"What?! Really?" she said excitedly.

Coco nodded, "Just make them count!"

"What are you doing?! She'll get hurt!" Weiss cried.

Coco turned to the heiress, "Just watch."

Weiss did just that. No one said anything as Velvet walked up holding out her arm. An image of Ruby's scythe appeared into her hands. She jumped into the air and slashed downward making the machine stumble backwards some. Next Myrtenaster appeared into her hands and used the weapon like she had been using all her life. Next was Yang's weapon to Gambol Shroud, then Sun's weapon, Nora's, Coco's then Penny's was last.

Velvet was oddly fanasicating with the way she used all them so well… _That's why she took all those damn pictures… but she's so good. She's not someone to be messed with,_ Weiss thought smiling but Velvet's short term victory came to a halt after she destroyed one of the machines. The second Atlas machinery punched Velvet in the face sending her flying a couple feet away.

Weiss felt something snap inside of her during Velvet's fight. The second machine went after Velvet and Coco started firing at it to stop it but it didn't even phase the thing. Weiss let out a loud growl and started charging forward. Everyone stopped firing as Weiss ran around them on her glyphs. She felt something appear behind her in massive power and she glanced backward to see a giant glyph forming.

Weiss stopped in front of Velvet and threw up Myrtenaster to protect them. She squeezed her eyes bracing for the hit but it never came. A long sword and arm appeared from the glyph and sliced the machinery in half. Weiss looked up at the arm understanding where it had come from… it was from her fight before Beacon when she won against the giant knight.

 _Flash!_

Weiss looked up to seeing Velvet taking her picture.

* * *

Neo and Junior looked into the sky as one of the Atlas ships were destroying the other ones. Neo frowned- who was controlling the one destroying the others. She grabbed Junior's hand and squeezed it tightly. She had to go up there alone only because she feared if it went down in flames she wouldn't be able to save him. She kissed his hands looking at him with vanilla colored eyes.

"Neo, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go up there," she said pointing at the ship.

Junior frowned, "Why?"

"I don't who is controlling it but it's harming instead of helping. I want… you to stay here."

"We are supposed to be looking for Cinder or Emily."

"I don't think we have to worry too much about Emily; she knows she's outnumbered and I would kill her the moment I could."

Junior gave her a nervous smile.

"I…"

"Hei, I love you. I'm going to do this ok?"

He nodded.

They embraced and kissed for about five minutes. This was it- this may be the end of their relationship with one of them dying. Neo gave him a strong smile but she was falling apart on the inside. She waved as she teleported to the ship. Her heart pounded wildly as she stood there staring at the Grimm swarming the air around her; she was scared for Junior, Roman and even Ruby.

"So you're here?"

Neo snapped out of her thoughts and saw Mercury standing there with Emily. She glared at them.

"Why are you up here?" Neo asked pulling her parasol out.

"No need for that Neo. We need you to destroy the ship," Emily said looking behind her.

"What why?"

"To make it look like I failed and I can get out of Cinder's little group," Mercury said.

"Where is Cinder?"

Emily looked at Mercury to back to Neo.

"She went into the school after a couple of students and Ozpin."

Neo nodded.

"Wait here so we can get out of here safely ok?" Neo said with her hands on her hips.

"You're going to help?" Mercury asked confused raising his eyebrows.

"We are all after Cinder and our main goal is to take her out. I am not to interfere with you or Emily unless you stop me from my goal. Ruby made it clear neither one of you is to be hurt unless you are a hindrance so I'll help you. I'm guessing the Fall Maiden is inside the school somewhere?" Neo said her face serious.

"I think so. I felt… Stronger being that close to the school," Emily said frowning slightly.

"Any idea on how to disable the ship?" Neo asked.

Mercury shook his head.

"What if we got one of the missiles and threw it back?" Emily asked.

"Let's search the ship then!"

* * *

Ruby felt strange. Mind had just gone blank and she collapsed to the ground. She looked around but she couldn't figure out what had happened. Yang had already left five minutes before that to look for Blake because she couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong. Ruby rubbed her temples looking around.

She looked up alarmed ready to defend against an incoming Grimm but it passed right through her. She gasped looking around. _What the fuck…_ Suddenly everything went white and she found herself in a white oblivion. She looked around wondering how she had got there; she was more lost then she was but at least the weird feeling was gone.

"Damnit Summer, she just disappeared I'm sorry!"

"Raven! How like she died-

"No, Ruby didn't die but it felt like she's in another dimension…"

Ruby stared at the two figures in front of her. One was red and black… the other with a white cloak. She squinted but it was undeniable: her mother was standing in front of her. The woman beside her looked like Uncle Qrow's sister. Where was she? Did she die? She felt alive that was for sure.

"Raven? Is she ok?" Summer asked.

The woman named Raven turned around and it looked like she was staring directly at her.

"Ruby… I don't know if you're there but you must keep quiet if you realize who we are. I need you to go back. Someone needs your help, go help before it's too late."

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes.

Ruby reappeared back at Beacon like nothing had happened. She got up letting what she saw sink in. She started running fighting Grimm along the way. Her mind went to Roman and if he was ok. Who was it she needed to help? The clue was vague and it didn't help figure out who. She should've asked Raven who she was referring too but it was too late.

Ruby pulled out her two scythe's standing in the midst of the chaos.

"Well, it's time to try Heavy Feather style," she said aloud.

Crescent Rose was held behind her back with her left hand and Rose Petals was held in the front with her right hand. She needed to clear some of the Grimm and the robots to get further to her objective. She took a stance and disappeared into thin air. Grimm body parts flying through the air with sparks of the broken robots.

 _"_ _Here Red."_

 _"_ _What… is this?" Ruby asked looking at her fiancé._

 _"_ _I made you this. It's called Rose Petals."_

 _She frowned at him._

 _"_ _Why do I need two scythes for?" Ruby asked._

 _"_ _I think you can adapt to the use of two. Rose Petals is a lot lighter and sharper blade. Since you're left handed you can use Crescent Rose in your dominant hand and in the right use Rose Petals because it's lighter. It's like a balance of power. I want to make sure if it comes to it that you'll survive everything in the end even if we don't."_

 _"_ _Roman-_

 _"_ _Ruby… I love you and I put my emblem on the blade so you always know I'm there for you no matter what."_

* * *

Blake tumbled to the ground cutting her arm. Her aura was almost depleted and Adam knew it. What made things worse was that he was toying with her. She growled at him getting angry he wasn't taking her seriously. She got up breathing heavy but he was unaffected. He was giving her that smirk that she used to love but she hated it more than ever now.

"What's wrong my love?" Adam asked sheathing his sword.

"This isn't how things go! Forcing to be equal upon others with violence defeats the true purpose. Why can't you see that?" she cried.

"I don't care for your meaningless words."

Before Blake could move to defend herself Adam jumped out at her with his sword ready to hurt her. She closed her eyes throwing up Gambol Shroud waiting for the hit but it never came. A loud clank was heard and Blake opened one eye. Her eyes widened in surprise as Yang stood before her with red eyes.

"Y-yang?"

"How dare you attack her," Yang growled.

"I will destroy everything you love Blake and I'll start with her," Adam growled.

Even though Yang was fast enough to save Blake from his last incoming attack she couldn't stop the next one. Yang jumped up at him firing of her shot gun round but it proved futile in the end. He cut off her right arm sending her flying backwards unconscious into the broken tables and chairs. Blake screamed in anger but it was met with a scream of pain as Adam stabbed her in the side.

"How does that feel?" Adam whispered loud enough for her to hear as he twisted his blade some before pulling it out.

"HOW DOES THIS FEEL FUCKER?!"

Before Adam could realize what was going on he felt something sharp go into his back and bullets enter his back. He jumped back out of harm's way to see a skater looking girl with green hair and a furious look on her face. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stood in front of girlfriend. She knew who Adam was and she was going to give him one hell of a fight.

"Prepare to die asshole," she hissed holding out her dual wielding guns in her hands.

"No Reese please! You can't-

Reese looked back at Blake. Blake's mouth opened slightly as her girlfriend's eyes were the color of beautiful green grass.

"No, you two get Yang and go."

Blake looked up to see Roman standing there holding his can against his shoulder.

"Roman?" Blake and Reese said in disbelief.

"You…" Adam growled.

"What's wrong dumbass? You mad because I crashed the party? Or you mad because your ex-girlfriend's girlfriend stabbed you?" Roman taunted with an evil smirk.

Hurt flashed cross Adam's features at the last words. He looked over at Reese.

"Go ladies, I got this," Roman said.

"Roman he's too powerful- Blake started.

"Listen, I trained with Red for about six months and I pretty much am still alive at this moment. She's more powerful than this piece of shit before us. Take Yang and get her some help."

Reese put together her guns to make her hover board and put Blake on it.

"Listen, ride this and I'll get Yang ok?"

Blake nodded as the board rose off the ground about five feet. Reese picked up Yang and held her bridal style.

"You aren't leaving!" Adam bellowed.

Adam made the big mistake on turning his back on Roman. Roman whacked him over the head with his cane making his vision blurry. Adam stumbled forward watching his prey leave. He turned to see Roman grinning proudly.

"You bastard!"

"Leave Kitty Cat, Skater Girl and Blondie alone. Face me," he said glaring at him.

"You think you fight me?" Adam yelled.

Adam was in for one hell of a surprise.

 _ **Sorry it took a couple days for me to get this out. I had a rough few nights at work and I've been tired. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**_


	18. Failure

Neo and Emily pulled a missile out of the weapons room. Neither one of them spoke considering Neo really hated her guts and Emily didn't want to start anything. Neo teleported them back to the top of the ship with Mercury. Mercury was finishing off a Grimm that had tried attacking him. There suddenly was a loud roar making them all turn towards the mountains.

"Is there something you two need to tell me?" Neo asked her eyes narrowing.

"That the rumble we heard earlier," Emily said aloud.

Neo's question was answered as the giant Grimm reappeared from the mountains. Her jaw dropped open slightly at the sight. She looked back at the couple who had grim expressions on their faces. This was bad, very bad. Neo picked up the back end of the missile and nodded to Emily.

"How are we doing this?" Emily asked.

"I'll teleport us into the air and we'll throw it as hard as well can. Then Mercury will use his… Cyclone Rounds and blow up the missile as it lands in the control center blowing it up. I'll teleport us out of the mess and you do as you want."

Emily nodded and picked up the front as Neo teleported them into the air. It surprised Emily at how fast Neo was quick to finish the job as Neo jerked back the explosive. They thrusted the thing forward as hard as possible ending it flying at the ship. Neo grabbed her hand and jerked her downward onto a Griffon's back. They teleported back onto the ship and Emily grabbed Mercury's hand as soon as he got firing the round off.

They teleported to a building in Vale as the ship exploded and started falling from the sky. The giant Grimm simply ignored the chaos and flew around it like it was nothing making Neo frown. Apparently it thought it was high and mighty like it couldn't be harmed easily. She looked over at the couple who watched the Grimm as well with concerned looks.

"What are you going to do now?" Neo asked.

"…I want to kill Cinder," Emily said.

"You can't. We've decided that Ruby would receive that power."

Emily nodded.

"Deciding responsibility huh?"

"Well if you were going to oppose us, I was taking yours."

Emily let out a nervous laugh, "Well now…"

"I have to go now anyways. I have to tell Ruby."

Emily nodded.

* * *

Roman and Adam were equally matched in attacks. Roman was making sure every attack counted and he didn't get to cocky pissing Adam off more and more. The fire around them was spreading which gave Roman the idea to burn Adam every chance he could. Deflecting attacks with one hand, he made the fire flare towards Adam catching his pants on fire.

"Stupid human!" Adam bellowed.

"What's wrong? You don't like me?" he teased.

Truth be told he didn't really talk to the Faunus and he really didn't want too. He didn't agree with their ways of trying to get equality but he understood why they took such drastic measures. Roman had always wandered in the world wasn't so cruel if they all would've turned out better. He was brought out of his thoughts when his ear piece went off with Neo's urgent voice.

 _"_ _Ruby! Ruby are you there?!"_

There was no answer from Ruby and it made him nervous.

 _"_ _Ruby please! It's about Cinder!"_

Still no answer. Roman swung his cane with such force, it knocked Adam onto his ass.

"Red? Are you ok?" he yelled.

 _"_ _Roman you aren't with her?!"_

"I'm taking care of Adam right now… We had… a major issue…"

Neo became silent.

"You better pay attention!" Adam yelled.

 _"_ _I'm here! It's ok! What happened?"_ said Ruby.

Roman let out a sigh of relief.

 _"_ _I dealt with the ship in the air. Emily and Mercury are safe. Emily told me that Cinder went into the school after Ozpin and that the Fall Maiden's power is there. I think we may be too late but we have to try at least right?"_ Neo said.

 _"_ _Yes we do. I'm close to Vale at the moment. I'll be there shortly after I deal with these Grimm around me."_

 _"_ _Ok, I'm headed that way that."_

Roman swung his cane and fired of a Dust round shocking Adam. He turned his back on him and began running for the entrance of the school. He knew he wasn't allowed to engage Cinder but at least he could make it there just in case. He wondered how the encounter between Emily and Neo had went.

"Junior are you ok?"

 _"_ _Yea, making my way to the school but I'm in Vale right now."_

Roman saw the front of the building and saw that familiar aqua blue hair running up the side of the school on ice stairs. Emily was planning on dealing with Cinder herself which wasn't good in any case. Could one person hold two powers? She made it to the top and the top of the building exploded with ice throwing gears and snow everywhere.

"What the fuck!" he yelled.

 _"_ _What?!"_ came Neo's voice in his ear.

"Emily went after Cinder!"  
 _"She's not gonna kill her. She's helping."_

Roman scratched his head.

"Really?"

 _"_ _Yes. I wish I was there to see it though. That has to be one hell of a battle."_

Roman nodded.

* * *

Reese wrapped up Blake's side the best she could with all the medics busy with Yang. Blake was in tears looking at her partner; Reese couldn't blame her though. She wished Roman would've let her fight because she would've wasted Adam with ease. She had wondered how Blake had taken the fact her ex-enemy had taken over and saved them.

"Blake, it's not your fault."

"It is! I wasn't strong enough!" she whispered through her tears.

"I'll be your power!" Reese said placing her forehead against Blake's.

"I- Yang… She got hurt because-

"It happens and things will be ok!"

Both Blake and Reese looked up to see Weiss standing there with a horror filled look on her face. Her blue flickered to Yang who was laying unconscious with a bloody stump. Weiss dropped to her knees staring at her girlfriend. Why? Why?! She crawled over to Yang her face wet with tears.

"YANG!" she screamed making Blake's heart hurt.

Yang didn't answer as Weiss sobbed into her chest.

"I'm so sorry Weiss- Blake started reaching out to them but Weiss only cried louder and harder.

Things weren't supposed to happen this way.

Ruby showed up but her face fell when she saw her friends and her sister. Her silver eyes filled with tears as she collapsed onto the ground unable to move. _Yang… Oh my god… Yang…_ Ruby started crying staring at the ground. She failed. She failed to save Penny. She failed keeping her friends safe. She failed to save her sister.

"Roman helped us get free to get Yang help," Reese said.

Ruby looked up at the skater girl.

"Where's Pyrrha and Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"They haven't returned yet."

Everyone turned to see Ren and Nora sitting down beside of them holding their sides.

Weiss' scroll went off. She looked down to see it was Jaune.

"J-Jaune?"

 _"_ _Please! You have to go! Pyrrha went after that the woman on the tower in Ozpin's office!"_

"Jaune are you ok? Where are you?"

 _"_ _SAVE PYRRHA PLEASE! I DON'T CARE BOUT ME! SAVE HER!"_

The line was cut.

"JAUNE!" Weiss yelled into the phone.

"I'll go save Pyrrha," Ruby said.

"No, we will. We'll do this together," Weiss said her face stern.

Ruby nodded.

"You two are idiots."

They all looked at Sun who looked angry and sad.

"We'll be back."

Ruby and Weiss took off running.

* * *

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Cinder screamed.

Emily gave her a cocky smirk.

"No you won't… but I'll kill you soon enough," Emily said with malice in her voice.

Cinder growled at her and started throwing fireballs are her clothes lit up.

"Your boss wouldn't be so happy huh? Or should I say your 'mommy'?"

Cinder's eyes flickered to anguish.

"So, it's true then? You are after Ozpin because of your mommy? If I think it's right… Ozpin is really fucking old and he's the reason, I'm the Winter Maiden?"

Cinder's eyes lit up to a blinding yellow color.

"I'll tell you something Cinder. You STOLE half of that power, so that means you aren't as strong as me. That power was diluted by your misguided hatred. May Donner was an evil woman and she attacked me. I had no idea she was a maiden but I soon found out she stole that power too. The power she held intensified when it transferred to me.

"I ran in fear you would find out my secret. I ran when Ozpin tried to contact me as well as Qrow. That's why I sought after a homeless life and running away from my family. This power is a burden but it's ok. If I can defeat you at least two of the powers would disappear from the world. In the end… Our fates are always death; I hold no regret in taking you down."

"How do you know so much?" Cinder hissed with a confused look on her face.

"My clan knows all the dark tales of Remnant. There are certain people WHO are born with the ability to wield all four at once. There are special ones who can kill us and take our power without becoming evil. Their intentions are always pure and innocent. Your momma tried going after one and failed. The other one is one her way."

Cinder said nothing as she stared at Emily.

"You didn't know huh?"

"What I know and don't know doesn't matter."

 _SCRRRREEECECCCHHHH_

"Well, it's time to go. Bye bitch," Emily said waving her hand to Cinder and jumped off the building.

* * *

"Roman!" Ruby yelled.

Roman, Neo and Junior turned around. Ruby jumped into his arms giving him a quick kiss.

"Cinder's up there?" Ruby pointed upwards asking.

They nodded. Weiss cleared her throat.

"You ready Ruby?"

"Hell yes!"

"You can do this," Weiss said smiling from the memories of beheading the Nevermore.

"I know. I have too. Thank you Weiss," she said nodding.

Weiss threw her hand up and glyphs appeared all the way to the top. Ruby used her semblance running up the glyphs as they made tinging noises. Ruby couldn't fight off the wretched feeling in her chest- it was like it was eating her alive. She heard Pyrrha's voice; the words were clear as day.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

The voice next sounded familiar but Ruby couldn't place it.

"Yes."

Ruby reached the top. The world melted around her as the arrow left Cinder and pierced Pyrrha's chest. Ruby dropped to her knees as Pyrrha started making weird noises: she was dying. Pyrrha's arm fell to her sides and she started to turn to cinders. Tears filled Ruby's eyes and she felt something surge through her. It felt familiar… It felt like Emily.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cinder turned and saw the power Ruby had escape her eyes.

"WHAT! NOOO!" Cinder screamed.

Everything turned white and Ruby fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Raven stopped in her tracks as she felt a large surge of power being released. Summer felt it too.**

 **"** **That was Ruby!" Summer cried.**

 **Raven bit her lip. That weird metallic power had disappeared from the world.**

 **"** **She failed. It's gone but she had gained something else…"**

 **"** **Failed what?" Summer asked afraid of Raven's answer.**

 **"** **The girl that died was definitely destined to be the Fall Maiden. The girl would falter in her last moments but Ruby was supposed to save her; she didn't make it. Something had happened and Ruby released a large amount of aura with the Winter Maiden's power. That girl… Emily Hillide inserted half of Maiden power into Ruby when she stabbed her. She knew of how the powers worked."**

 **Summer crouched down with tears streaming down her face. It had begun.**

 **"** **This is where she is going to come looking for Ruby and I? She knows-**

 **"** **I won't let that happen Summer."**

 **"** **She will because she has been after me since I was in school!" she cried.**

 **Raven hid her face from her friend.**

 **"** **Raven, she will and you know it! I can't stay here anymore when my daughter is in danger!" Summer screamed.**

 **Raven looked down at her friend. She was angry; her silver eyes darkened with fear.**

 **"** **Yang lost an arm…" she said trailing off fighting back tears.**

 **"** **WHAT!" Summer collapsed tears staining her clothes.**

 **"** **She… she was protecting her friend."**

 **Summer turned around.**

 **It had begun. She certainly would come after them now. Ruby wasn't safe anymore with a burst of power that big. Emily might've saved Ruby in the end but she sentenced Ruby to death. The war was far from over. She couldn't keep her daughter safe anymore.**

 **"** **WHY DID YOU GET ME THAT DAY! I COULD'VE MADE IT!" she yelled.**

 **"** **NO! You were in danger!" Raven cried.**

 **"** **What about our kids! They need us!"**

 **"** **Summer! Please calm down-**

 **"** **NO!"**

 **"** **You don't get it do you?" Raven hissed.**

 **Summer just glared at her.**

 **"** **Summer… You were born with Summer Maiden's power. You gave half of it to Ruby when you gave birth to her! You still have half that power and Salem will be drawn to it since she holds a piece of corrupted Maiden power of each season!"**

 **Summer's face fell.**

 **"** **How do you know?" she whispered.**

 **"** **I see people's death. I see their fate when I touch them and everyone connected to them. I see the power inside of you. It's bright, yellow and warm."**

 **Summer's eyes filled with tears.**

 **"** **You shield me from all that torment with your power. I didn't know until you went away on that mission. I… I need you here! Please trust me!"**

 **Summer nodded.**

 **"** **Ok, Raven."**

* * *

Ruby woke up with a start holding her head. It hurt badly. She looked around the room frantically seeing that Roman was asleep beside of her. She saw her father asleep in a chair beside the bed. She was home. She was finally home…

"Dad?"

Taiyang cracked open his eyes to see his daughter awake.

"Ruby! You're ok!"

Roman sat up with a start to see Ruby awake.

"Red how are you feeling?"

"Dad, you're ok with Roman?"

"Kind of. We are both glad you're ok though," he said smiling.

Roman nodded.

"I love you Red. You did one hell of an amazing thing."

"I agree. You did a number on that dragon."

"Huh?"

"Ah, you're awake finally huh?"

Everyone turned to see Qrow.

"Tai- Roman, leave the room."

The men looked at each other and left the room.

"So… Go ahead," Roman said.

Tai punched Roman in the face.

"Fuck that hurt."

Tai sighed, "You know I'm seriously pissed."

"I love Ruby. We are engaged."

Tai shook his head.

"I can't believe…"

"I know. She's your daughter but you need to understand I'm being serious. I won't leave Red's side."

"She became strong because of you and your sister?" Taiyang asked.

Roman nodded.

"Well… I can allow it… I don't want grandchildren right now."

Roman laughed, "No… I'm not ready for that."

Taiyang grinned too.

-Three Months Later-

Ruby shut the door behind her quietly. She looked up at her three friends smiling but she was still filled with sadness. Yang wouldn't talk to her, Penny and Pyrrha were gone and she felt like she failed. They stood there for a minute looking at the snow on the ground. The atmosphere was heavy with sorrow.

"Hey Jaune."

"You ready to do this?" Jaune asked.

"We are. The journey ahead won't be easy but… we'll do it," Ren said.

Ruby nodded.

"We wouldn't come if we weren't serious," Nora said.

"Roman?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shook her head.

"I don't want him getting hurt."

Jaune nodded.

"Haven's a long way," Ren said.

Ruby nodded, "I know. Let's get started."


	19. Epilogue: Dark World

"You failed me."

Cinder looked up at the white haired woman.

"Mother, I'm sorry-

"Shut up Cinder. You claimed to have had everything under control and yet everyone deserted you in the end."

Salem hit Cinder across the face.

"You miserable piece of shit. I'll kill Ozpin myself."

Salem turned around to look over the land she was in. Ozpin had forced her there and sealed her away. She was almost strong enough to get out. She turned back around to Cinder who was wounded laying on the ground. She strutted over and grabbed her by her hair. Cinder cried out in pain as Salem held her in the air.

"I want the power I need to get out of here since you don't know how to use it correctly."

Salem slammed her fist down Cinder's throat making her choke and turn pink in the face.

"Ahh, there it is… It seems the Maiden's power refuse to attach to your soul. Lucky you."

Salem pulled her hand back out and attached to her was a shimmering orange and yellow aura. The aura seeped into Salem's arm and disappeared. She dropped Cinder on the ground who was choking and puking on the ground. Salem turned around walking towards the window of her dark crystal castle.

"I'm coming for you Ozpin. I'll get Summer and her daughter too."


	20. Author Note

If you think I should continue on let me know. I wasn't sure if I should or not. I hope you enjoyed this :)

I already started Dark World and it is so far to three chapters. :) I'm working on four right now so enjoy it :3 Also with my work life going on i'm staying later so the chapters will be one or two a week so i'm sorry for that .


End file.
